A Lesson in Love
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: After the incident Bella's moving on to bigger and higher places not letting anything in her way. But what happens when her new boss has his eyes out for bella and only her? and what will edward say when he comes back. No one ever said love was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is my second tony/bella fanfic! this time it's been 5 years since the incident and bella is starting over. but she gets some problems from her new very attractive boss, our lovable otny stark! this time the cullens' won't make an appearance as early as they did in my other one 'all is fair in love and waw' but when they do it's hell on earth! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella Swan looked around her new office and then at her new co-worker, Virginia Potts. She looked at the red head with blue eyes and smiled.

"This is perfect. Thanks Miss. Potts" Bella told her

"Will you quit it with the 'Miss. Potts' already? Call me Pepper, kay" she asked

"Okay Miss… I mean Pepper" Bella said

"Awesome. So I'll let you get settled in and check on you later"

"Okay. See you later Pepper"

"Bye Bella" Pepper said. She waved and left Bella alone to her new office. The walls were beige and had a black desk. Pepper said that she would help Bella redecorate her office later. She put her stuff down on the tan couch and smiled. Maybe I was gonna like it here after all, she thought. It had been 5 years since the Cullens' left and Bella was starting to get over it. But now she was better though she didn't trust herself or other guys anymore. She heard her door open and was confused.

"I thought you were coming back for a while, Pepper" she said turning around and was surprised. There was a guy in her door around his early twenties just like her. He had brown hair and goatee with deep brown eyes that seemed almost black. "I- I'm sorry. I thought you were Pepper"

"Well I hope I'm not. If I was, this scene would be pretty awkward for me" he said. Bella stared at him confused for a minute before the truth of his words. She shook her head and sighed.

"If this is your way of hitting on me, it's not working" she said

"Really" he said walking in and shutting the door behind him. "That's a first"

"Sorry to disappoint" she said rolling her eyes

"Someone has an attitude" he sang mockingly. She glowered at him and scowled at him. "Oh come on! I'm just trying to make a joke"

"Yeah well, you need to give up. You're not funny" she said

"Ouch. That hurt. Right here" he said pointing to his heart

"Someone's a bit of a drama king" she said

"Okay. So maybe I'm not funny. But you are" he said smiling

"Still isn't working" she told him. He looked at her for a minute and walked over to her. They were now chest to chest. Bella leaned back so that there was some space between them.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you have against me-"

"I don't have anything against you. I'm simply not interested is all" she interrupted.

"Okay then. But still, you never know until you try" he asked slyly

"Let me think on it" she said putting a finger to her chin. He watched her with an amused expression and is face lit up when she smiled "I've thought about it"

"And"

"And my answer is… no" she smirked. He gaped at her stunned. That was the first time anyone had ever said no to him. "Besides I don't even know who you are. Not that it would change my opinion anyways"

"Of course! How rude of me" he said slapping his forehead "I'm Tony Stark. Your boss" Bella gaped at him and he smiled. "It's Bella Swan, right? You do prefer Bella don't you"

Bella was too shocked to say anything so she just nodded. Tony stared at her and then chuckled.

"You can relax, you know? There are no formalities here. We're all friends here" he told her

"You sure" she asked. He threw his head back and laughed. "You done" he was still shaking with laughter so he just nodded. He stopped laughing when something hard came across his face. He touched his cheek then looked at Bella then realized that she had just _slapped _him. Hard.

"What was that for" he demanded

"That was for trying to hit on me when you're my _boss_. Or does that mean nothing to you"

"No not really" he shrugged and then there was pain on his other cheek. Man does she slap hard, he thought. "Could really stop that"

"Could really stop being an asshole? Or is that just how you act naturally" she demanded

"It really just depends on what's going on that day" he said "Seriously, it's not a big deal Bella"

"Oh really? Or are you just saying that because you flirted with all your other female employees"

"Not all my female employees" he said cryptically. Apparently he wasn't that cryptic because Bella slapped him again. "You got a really good hand there"

"Get out" she hissed. Tony looked at her shocked and confused

"Excuse me? What did you just say" he asked

"Get. _Out_" she said slowly through clenched teeth.

"You do realize that I _am _your boss right" he asked menacingly

"So because I've asked you to get out, you immediately pull out the 'I'm your boss' card on me" she scoffed

"There's also the fact that you've slapped me in the face. Three times" he said darkly

"And each time you deserved it" she snarled. One thing Bella had learned over those long 5 years, never back down from a fight. Especially a man.

"You don't know what I deserve" he smirked. Bella turned red as she realized he was talking about her. She reached out to slap him again but this time he grabbed it before she could slap him. She struggled against his grip but he wouldn't budge. Bella growled and his smirk became more pronounced.

"I can't believe this. I applied to do engineering and got in, only to be tormented by my sexually frustrated boss on the first day" This time Tony growled and Bella smirked "What's wrong? Don't like it when you don't get your way"

"shut up" he snapped and let go of her hand. She rubbed her hand cause it stung a little then got her stuff off the couch "And what do you think you're doing"

"Getting my stuff to leave. I quit" she said walking towards the door. Tony grabbed her arm and caused her to stop.

"I don't think so"

"I'm not your property. I can leave when the hell I want and dammit I'm leaving. _Now_" she snapped

"No you aren't" he hissed

"Like hell I am! I'm not going to stay here and let you treat me this way. And there is _no way _I'm staying and watch you do it to other women" she demanded

"Then don't watch"

"That's what I plan to do. So if you would let me go and I can leave"

"I don't think so" he repeated

"Ugh! Why do you even care anyways?! Because I'm the first person who actually say no to you" Tony didn't reply and Bella gaped at him "That's it I'm out of here"

"You aren't going anywhere Bella" he said "and as for your question as to why you aren't, it's because you have very good potential. Besides with the way you look, any other company would be giving you the same problem" Bella slapped him again, but this time with even more force than before. Tony rubbed his jaw and muttered under his breath. "Could you please stop slapping me before you break my job"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jackass. But then again, that's not possible for you is it" she asked

"Actually yes it is. Maybe if you would stop _slapping _me, then most I most likely would"

"Well maybe if you weren't such an arrogant asshole who needs to get a little lesson in reality"

"I know a thing or two about reality more than you realize"

"Obviously" she muttered sarcastically "let me rephrase, you need a little lesson in love"

"And how do you know I don't"

"It's easy to tell"

"And you do" he asked

"Yeah I do. The first guy I ever had feelings for took my heart and stomped on it into a million pieces 5 years ago. So yeah I know a thing or two about love" Tony stared at Bella stunned and shocked. She looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry kay? I-I didn't know. I really am sorry' he said "If it'll make you feel better, I'll lay off. I didn't know. I- I" Bella clamped her free hand over his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just forget this ever happened and start over kay" she asked. She removed his hand and he nodded letting go of her arm.

"I'm Tony Stark, your boss" he said extending his hand

"I'm Bella Swan. It'll be a pleasure to work here' she smiled and shook his hand. Tony let go of her hand and scratched his head.

"Um, there isn't much for you to do today so how about you head home" he suggested. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm fine. Besides Pepper said she was going to help me redecorate my office" she said

"Oh well, have fun" he said lamely. The silence had gotten awkward and unbearable. Tony made a beeline to the door but paused when he reached for the door handle. "Bella…"

"Err, yeah Tony" she said hesitantly

"I'm sorry. For everything. The whole coming on to you and the whole being a asshole and everything. I really am" he apologize quietly

"It's okay. You didn't know" she said. He nodded and opened the door. "Tony" she waited for a minute until he turned around. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to keep a … professional relationship at work. We can still be friends right"

"Of course" he said. For some reason, he felt a sharp pang when she did it. And for the same unknown reason, Bella felt the same way. Tony nodded at her ad walked out closing the door behind him. Tony sighed and wondered what the hell happened just a few minutes ago. But one thing he knew for sure, he wanted Bella Swan. And he was going to keep trying till it killed him.

* * *

**so what'cha think?! love it or hate? please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright so you guys saw what happened with tony and bella, now what's gonna happen when he tells pepper? hehehe**

* * *

Chapter 2

Pepper walked back to Bella's new office when she saw a very distressed looking Tony. She stared at him for a moment before approaching him.

"Hey Tony, you okay" she asked "And what happened to your face"

"I got slapped. Three times" he sighed

"By who" she asked confused

"Bella" he mumbled. Pepper gasped and stared at him. Bella slapped Tony? Pepper looked closer and saw that the two handprints on both of Tony's cheeks were identical to Bella's hands.

"But why" she asked confused. Bella didn't seem like a very violent person. Well, she didn't to Pepper at least.

"It's a long story" he sighed running his hand over his face. He winced at the stinging pain that left his cheeks, but remembered that he deserved it.

"Well you better start talking" Pepper said folding her arms over her chest. Tony huffed and started to explain what had happened. He told her about how he hit on Bella, how she slapped him three times for being an asshole, about how she was thinking of quitting, how he wouldn't let her, how she told him what happened to her 5 years ago, and how they decided to start over by being friends. After Tony was done and told Pepper everything, she slapped him.

"Should've seen that one coming" he muttered

"You're damn right you should've" she screamed "Tony what the hell"

"I know, I know. I'm stupid and an idiotic asshole! I get it"

"Do you? Seriously tony, that was the stupidest thing you could ever say in your _life_" she yelled "Did you even consider the consequences of what would happen? Or were you just too busy thinking about how good she looked"

"Well, now that you mention it…'

"Tony"

"I'm sorry. And you're right. I wasn't thinking of the consequences, and it's obvious I wasn't thinking at all" he said

"Obviously" she muttered

"But I did apologize" he said and Pepper shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if you apologize, Tony. You made a stupid mistake and you can't do anything to fix it" she said

"That's what you think" he mumbled. Pepper looked at him but he ignored her. "She mentioned some shopping you guys had to do"

"Yeah, that's where I was heading" she said

"Well you go there and I'll see you around" he said walking away to his office. Pepper stared after him and wondered what was the worst he could do. Then she realized that he was Tony Stark. And what Tony Stark was best at was doing his worst.

* * *

**what is tony gonna do know?! and what has over come him? ****oh and i looked back over this and the last chapter and bella actually slaped him four times, pepper once, and rhodey once in the back of the head =) i had fun with the slapping ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**alright everyone, what is tony doing now? and i am sorry for the spoiler with rhodey slapping tony. i thought it was the other chapter =( but on the bright side he doesn't get on him too much. but what does rhodey think of all this? only uno way to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tony sat in his office when someone slapped him in the back of his head. Tony sighed and turned to see his best friend, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. Rhodey looked pretty pissed and Tony already knew what it was about.

"Let me guess. You talked to Pepper" he sighed

"Yeah I did. What were you thinking" Rhodey demanded

"I wasn't, kay? I mean if you say her you'd understand" he sighed

"you think that about every girl you meet" Rhodey said rolling his eyes. Tony fiddled around with some buttons on his computer which brought up a picture of Bella's office. He zoomed in on Bella so the picture of her was more clear. He nudged Rhodey and pointed to her picture. Rhodey looked at the picture and gaped. "Okay. I see your point"

"Exactly"

"The only problem is that she thinks you're no good" Rhodey said

"She said that" Tony asked worriedly. Ugh, of course she'd say that Stark, he though, especially after everything I said to her.

"She didn't say it. I haven't meet her yet, but from what I've heard from Pepper and the handprints on your face she can really give a good slap"

"Tell me about it" he muttered rubbing his jaw "Looks like a chick, but hits like a dude"

"But seriously, how many times _did_ she slap you" Rhodey asked

" The first three times was by Bella and the last time was by Pepper" tony grumbled

"Oh man, that sucks! You should really learn how to think before you speak" he chuckled

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he said. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number he found online for the nearest florist. Rhodey raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and leaned on Tony's desk. Tony waited and then by the third ring someone had finally picked up.

"Hi my name is Tony Stark. I'm calling to place an order" he said. Rhodey looked at the number Tony had dialed and looked shocked. He called a _florist_?!

'What are you up to' Rhodey mouthed. Tony shook his head and mouthed 'what kind of flowers' instead. Rhodey thought for a second and mouthed 'lilies'. Tony thought about it and decided on the lilies and remembered a pair of flowers that his mother used to grow and love before she died.

"I'd like a bouquet of lilies and cherry blossoms please" Tony told the man. Rhodey gasped inaudibly and stared at Tony. Rhodey knew that Tony's mother loved cherry blossoms, but was more surprised that he had even asked for them. Tony had blocked off pretty much anything that reminded him of his mother. Unless Tony was… no he could never be? Could he? "Yes that would be perfect. To Stark International for Bella Swan"

Rhodey watched as Tony hesitated on the phone for a minute before he spoke again.

"Um, no she's not my girlfriend" he said. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No she never was my girlfriend. We just got into a fight that's all"

Rhodey looked at his best friend for life and was couldn't believe what he was asking himself. Tony didn't do relationships. They were too complicated for him. He didn't even know what love was. But now as he thought about it and put the pieces together, he was pretty sure he was right. Tony never liked to do anything that reminded him of his mother, but he was sending Bella his mother's favorite flowers. Not to mention the fact that he was sending her flowers at _all_. The fact that Tony hesitated when he was explaining how Bella wasn't and never was his girlfriend. That's when something else came to Rhodey. Tony always wanted what he couldn't have . And right now Bella was what he couldn't have. But from what he was seeing, Tony wasn't acting that way about Bella. He was treating her like she was something special and different. Rhodey was serious as he dared thought the words that he never thought he'd ever say.

Anthony Edward Stark was in love. He was in love with Bella. And something told Rhodey, that Tony was going to be in for a long ride and a lesson or two.

* * *

**WHOA!!! RHODEY THINKS TONY LOVES BELLA?! am i good or what? so you know what rhodey thinks now what and find out what pepper thinks about it. and what bella thinks of her lovely and special bouquet?! will she and tony stay friends? tell me what _you _think and then i'll decided! so push the review button**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright, so as we all saw, tony went out of his wa to do something sweet for bella... will that last? or is it just a hoax for tony's satisfaction.....**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella and Pepper walked into Bella's new office and collapsed on the couch.

"I am so tired" Bella complained

"Me too. You wanna grab a bite" Pepper asked. Bella nodded and they got up. Bella opened the door and found a guy with a bouquet in his hand.

"I'm looking for a Miss. Bella Swan" he asked. Pepper and Bella exchanged glances before answering.

"I'm Bella Swan" she said. The man smiled and handed her the bouquet. Bella turned towards Pepper who shrugged. "Um, can you tell me who they came from"

"They came from Mr. Tony Stark" he said. The two girls gaped and the man smiled wider "He also asked me to pass a message. He says he's sorry and hope you guys can still stay friends"

"Uh, wow" was all Bella could manage to say.

"They look amazing. What are they" Pepper asked

"Lilies and cherry blossoms" he said

"Oh my…"

"Pepper" Bella asked

"Not now. Is there anything else" Pepper asked

"No that's it. You ladies have a nice day" he said then left. Pepper closed the door and ragged Bella to her couch.

"What is it" Bella asked

"Before Tony' mom died she loved cherry blossoms. Like seriously _loved_ them. Ever since she died, he never thought about anything that had to do with her"

"Really? Then why would he send them to me"

"Maybe he's really sorry" Pepper lied. The only reason Pepper could actually think of was that maybe Tony had feelings for Bella. Really _strong _feelings for her. But this was Tony Pepper was talking about. Tony wasn't one for relationships, everyone knew that. But maybe just maybe, that would change. But maybe was only possibility against odds.

Bella stared at Pepper as she thought about what Pepper had told her. If Tony ever talked about his mother or did anything that had to do with her, why did he send Bella her favorite flowers? Why would he even send her flowers at all. What did even mean by 'hope we could still be friends'? Hadn't she told him she forgave him and that they were going to res tart. Make a clean slate as friends? Why on earth did he have to confuse her and make her head hurt?

Maybe there's just something about me that reminds me of his mom, she thought to herself. Maybe, but if so why was he still acting so awkward around her. Bella stood up then grabbed the bouquet and headed for the door.

"We're are you going" Pepper called after her

"I'll be back" she mumbled in reply.

After a while of wandering around and asking several different people for directions, she finally made it to Tony's office. She knocked on the door hesitantly when she heard Tony's voice tell her to come in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She found him laughing with a man just about their age with deep brown skin and black cropped hair military style. Tony looked up and shot out of his seat when he saw Bella.

"Bella! I … um.. err- I was um" he stuttered as he saw the bouquet in her hands. Oh shit I messed up even worse know, he thought, how stupid can I be?

"HI. I'm Rhodey. Tony's more responsible and smarter best friend" Rhodey said interrupting Tony's blabbering

"Hey" Tony said half-annoyed and half-relieved. He was relieved that Rhodey had interrupted him before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. But he was annoyed that Rhodey always had to go and say how responsible he was.

"You know I'm right. Remember the time-"

"NO" Tony screamed. He ran in between Bella and Rhodey to prevent him from telling the oncoming story Rhodey was going to say. "It was a long time ago! Get over it, kay"

"What happened" Bella asked

"What you see was-"

"It's nothing! Listen, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna know"

"Yes I do. What happened" she asked earnestly

"Yeah. What _did_ happen Tony" Rhodey smirked. Tony glared at him and sighed hanging his head in defeat.

"I blew up Malaysia" he muttered

"I'm sorry I don't think Bella heard you. Could you speak a little louder" Rhodey asked mockingly

"Ugh! Fine! I blew up Malaysia! Are you satisfied" he yelled turning to Rhodey.

"Sure am" Rhodey laughed. Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You _blew up Malaysia_" Bella whispered. Tony nodded his head and waited for her response. He was surprised to her little fits of giggles turn into an onslaught of laugher. "I can't _believe _you blew up Malaysia"

"Yeah well…" he shrugged

"Oh man! How on earth did you do that" she asked. Tony shook his head and kept his mouth shut. "Oh come on! Fine don't tell me. But I'm pretty sure Rhodey will. Right Rhodey"

"Of course! So you see, it went like this-"

"Okay Rhodey! It's a darn shame you have to go, but you gotta go back to work and so do we! So we'll see ya round, kay? Alright that's great! Take care now ' Tony said pushing Rhodey out the door.

"But I was about to get to the good part" Rhodey whined. Just as Tony was about to close the door, Rhodey grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. "You owe me big time man"

Tony stared at Rhodey confused before he realized what he meant. Rhodey planned to tell Bella about Malaysia on purpose. Tony smiled at his best friend and smiled.

"Thanks" tony smiled then shut the door in his face. Tony turned towards Bella and saw her looking at him. "So what's up"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, but I rather hear about how you blew up Malaysia instead" she smiled

"Ummm… no" he smirked and she laughed "So what'cha want to talk about"

"Err…" Bella hesitated looking down at the bouquet.

"Listen about that, I just wanted to say sorry so I just figured…" he trailed off and Bella looked at him confused.

"I'm not mad about the flowers" she said

"You're not" he asked. She shook her head and he sighed relieved "Then what's up"

"It's just that, Pepper told me about how your mom liked cherry blossoms and how you didn't really like things that reminded you of her" she said

"Oh, yeah. Ummm… it just seemed like a good idea at the time" he lied. In truth he had no idea _why_ he had sent his mother's favorite flowers to Bella. Maybe he really _did _have feelings for Bella.

"Okay. I was just asking" she said "So you still aren't going to tell me about Malaysia are you"

"Nope. Too embarrassing" he said

"Oh come on! We all have embarrassing stuff about us" she said "Like, up until now I tripped over everything. Sidewalk, steps, my feet, _air_"

"Air?! Seriously" he laughed "How are you even still walking" Bella slapped his shoulder and laughed with him.

"In truth I honestly don't know" she giggled "Your turn"

"All during my school life, I was the ultimate nerd" he confessed.

"Shut up! You? No way" she laughed. Tony nodded and she laughed even more "Oh man! Did you have the whole big nerd glasses and braces"

"N" he said "I had a retainer"

"Oh my God! Seriously" she laughed even louder and he shoved her shoulder slightly.

"So what about you" he asked

"I was quiet and shy. I still had friends and all, but was more kept to myself" she admitted "Your turn"

For the next couple of hours, tony and Bella kept telling every embarrassing moment they could remember. It went all the way down to if they ever wet the bed. But Tony had asked one question that Bella refused to answer.

"Oh come on! It's not the hard to answer" he said

"I don't care! I'm not answering it" she said shaking her now flushed red face. She was laying on his couch opposite of him in his office burying her head into a pillow.

"It's an easy question Bella" he said rolling his eyes "Have you or have you not had sex with someone"

"I don't care if it's easy! I will not answer the question, Tony" she said

"Oh yeah" Before Bella could ask Tony was over top of tickling her. "Say it"

"NO! I won't say it" she said through laughter. He kept tickling her until tears ran down her face. Tony got off her and sat back down across from her.

"Okay then" he said "Hmmm, so you've done it what four times" he guessed. Bella choked and gaped at him "Five times"

"NO"

"okay then… six"

"God no"

"Then how many times"

"NONE" she confessed and Tony smiled triumphantly

"Now was that so hard" he asked. He caught the pillow Bella chucked at him and snickered "You got some bad aim"

"Shut up, Tony" she said "Since I had to answer your question, you have to answer mine no questions asked"

"Bring it on" he challenged

"How'd you blow up Malaysia" she asked

"Oh no. Nu-uh" he said shaking his head.

"Come on! I answered your question, now you answer mine. Now how'd you do it" she demanded. Tony sighed and began to tell her how he got drunk the day before he was supposed to be presenting a new weapon using the Iron Man armor. And it went wrong and he blew up Malaysia. He expected her to scowl him and reprimand him, but instead she laughed heartily.

"I cannot believe you blew up Malaysia, Tony! Do you have a habit of not thinking or something" she asked still laughing. Tony stared at her for a minute and then laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess I do huh" he said. She nodded still in laughing hysterics.

"Wow! I still can't believe it" she sighed after she was done laughing. "How bad was it"

"Ugh, it was horrible! Why do you wanna know so much anyways"

"I don't know. I always thought there was something kinda special about it. But apparently all it's good for is getting blown up" she teased

"Whatever" Tony glanced at the clock and was shocked. They had been talking for at least 4 hours. He smiled to himself, realizing that out of those four hours he four to know a little bit more about Bella and she got the same for him. "Wow. It's pretty late"

"Oh man it is. I better get home" she said standing up

"Need a ride" he asked hoping he wasn't crossing the line of their friendship. Obviously he wasn't but she nodded smiling. They got up and walked and talked all the way down to the front door. They made a right turn towards the garage, when Bella paused at the sight of Tony's car. Obviously it was his car because it was the only car in the lot and Bella had walked to work this morning.

"That's your car" she asked staring at the fire-truck engine red convertible.

"Yup" he said opening the passenger door "You comin' or what"

Tem seconds later they were on the freeway driving at an unbelievably fast speed. Bella shook her head and turned back to Tony.

"And tell me why I can't stay at my place again" she asked

"You can't be serious, Bella! Did you_ see_ that place" he demanded. When he had driven her to the apartment she was staying at Tony had a fit. An extreme irrational fit as Bella had clearly put it. He refused to let her stay and remembered a perfect house he saw a while back that would do nicely for her. Bella had to admit that was pretty generous of him, meaning he wasn't that much of an arse after all, but still wouldn't accept it.

"I did see it and I was only going to stay there until I got enough money for my own place" she said

"But that place was still horrible. Besides, you'll like this place" he said "It's nice and by the beach too"

"Really" she asked. She had never thought about living on a beach before, but now that he had mentioned it sounded like a good idea. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. But I most likely won't have enough money to pay for it for a while"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it" he said. Just as she was about to protest he continued "Consider it a welcoming present"

"People don't buy other people houses for welcoming presents, Tony"

"Well, most people aren't Tony Stark" he said smiling at her. Bella let a small laugh and shook her head.

"You really aren't so much of an arrogant prick as I thought you were" she said mostly to herself, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Gee thanks" he muttered. She smiled at him apologetically and he laughed it off "We're here" Bella looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. The house was a light blue and centered at the edge of the road. So that the backyard was pretty much consistent of the entire beach. Tony parked the car outside and walked over to Bella's side opening her door. She stepped out and looked at it in awe. "So you like it"

"Yeah! I love it" she exclaimed. She looked around and the noticed the price "But I can't pay for it"

"But I can" he said and she shook her head "Oh come Bella! It's a gift"

"Tony, there is no way I can let you pay for this and let you call it a 'gift'" she said

"Please Bella" he whined and she shook her head "You are getting this house, whether you like it or not" Bella stared at him shocked by his threat. Surely he didn't mean it, but as she was now learning, Tony meant most of the stuff he said. Bella sighed seeing no choice but to surrender.

"Fine" she exclaimed "Since apparently there's no convincing you otherwise"

"Exactly" he said and she stuck her tongue at him "Come on, let's look inside" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the inside of the house.

Another ten minutes later, they had finally looked around the house and were completely impressed. Tony had been right, the house was truly perfect. All that was left was for Bella to sign the paperwork and Tony to hand over the cash for it then it was Bella's.

"So, there is no way I can convince you not to buy me this house, correct" she asked as they got back into Tony's car.

"Absolutely"

"And you will not let me pay you back either, right"

"what part of 'it's a gift' don't you get"

"The fact that the gift is a house" she muttered "And where am I going o sleep tonight and get to work tomorrow"

"Easy. I already have a hotel room ready for you and I'll see you in the morning" he smirked.

"Wow. You just about thought of everything didn't you"

"Naturally of course" he responded smugly

"Oh really? So what am I gonna wear tomorrow" Tony opened his mouth to respond then closed it. He actually didn't think of that, truthfully. "Didn't you think of that" she asked mockingly

"No" he grumbled much to her approval "But, I'm pretty sure I can figure something out"

"So let me guess, you're also paying for my room"

"That is correct" he said. She shook her head and he sighed annoyed "Come on Bella. You can't do everything by yourself"

"That doesn't mean I can't try" she grumbled. Tony shook his head and sighed.

"Why are you so prone to have people helping you"

"It's not so much to being prone to people helping me, more to the fact that I'm prone to people spending money on me" she said. Tony noted the fact that her tone held a certain hatred and distain when she mentioned people spending money on her. Hmmm, he thought, I wonder…

"Does it matter to you how much money a person spends on you" he asked

"What do you mean"

"Okay, I'm going to spend like a couple of hundred dollars on your house on you. But if I bought you something else that didn't cost a lot of money, what would you say"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be mad. A little annoyed maybe, but not mad" she said after some consideration. Note to self, he thought, buy stuff on her that doesn't cost a lot.

"Okay. Just wondering" he said. Bella stared at him wondering what on earth he was up to but then decided she'd most likely benefit from not knowing. Although what she hasn't realized yet, that when it comes down to Tony being sneaky, you'd benefit better in the loop instead of outside it.

* * *

**well tony's up to his shenanigans... again... what on earth is he planning? and what'cha guys think about the house and tony's act of chivalry?! so i'm gonna get rid of pepper for a while. she's played the part i needed her to do, so this way i can focus on tony and bells. and what'cha say if i put bells in one of the iron man armors?! review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**alright so bella and tony had admitted to some embarrassing moments yesterday and tony shared a moment of chivalry. so will today be a miraculous win for tony and fail for bella? or will newither win? this chapter is a battle of the sexes and everyone is in for the win. will it be team tony or team bella? **

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, true to his word, Bella found an outfit on the hotel chair in the room she was occupying. She picked up the note that was attached and read it to herself. _I thought you might like this one, but then again I may be wrong. Simply because of the fact that _I _like it and we have certain view on things. Enjoy._

Bella looked at it and immediately saw why he liked it, which followed the same reason she didn't. The dress fit her perfectly, a little too perfectly. It was an light violet color that came to her knees. It looked like a sleeveless sweater at the top but made sure to show every single curve Bella had. Great, she thought, today is gonna be one of those days when he's horny. Lovely. She grabbed her jacket and went downstairs.

As she passed by the main desk, the manager informed her her ride was here. Good, she thought, cause I need to have a few words with my horny arse of a boss. She walked outside and looked for Tony's car but instead was greeted by a chauffeur smiling at her holding a door to limo open. He appraised her once before speaking.

"Miss. Swan I presume" he said smiling. She sighed and nodded. There could only be one reason why he had looked at her that way before he said her name. Tony. Definitely having some words, she thought crossly. She stepped inside and was greeted by a smiling Tony with a box in his hands.

"You got the dress" he smirked. It wasn't a question. It was a statement to provoke the argument that would erupt in T-minus 10 seconds. Possibly less than 10 if Tony continued to be the horny bastard Bella thought he would be.

"Unfortunately, yes I did"

"And you say it like it's a bad thing"

"Because it is"

"Maybe if you saw it from my point of view, you'd think about it differently" T-minus 7 seconds for argument bomb.

"No thank you" she said casting a glare at the snickering chauffeur in the front. He looked at her apologetically through the rearview window before turning his focus back to the road.

"You sure? Because from my point of view, it's pretty damn sexy" And the argument starts in 3… 2… 1… now. Everyone in the area, please evacuate immediately.

"Seriously?! How is it that you go from sexually frustrated to an actually decent guy from one day to a horny bastard the next" she demanded

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe it's because I'm not exactly a morning person" he suggested. He was mocking her now, which was only provoking her to the point where she was going to slap him very painfully.

"Maybe because you are such an arrogant prick who doesn't know how to control his hormones" she spat

"Now if you said that to any other man, he would have gladly told you that his hormones would not be in check because he didn't know _how_ to control them, but because of the _woman_ sitting across from him who just so happened to be making him very horny at the time being" he said smugly. Bella resisted the urge to reach over and slap him like she did yesterday by reminding herself that he was trying to annoy her on purpose.

"Well obviously that man needs to go to sex rehab since he can't sit across from one woman without feeling horny" she shot back

"Maybe it's not the fact that he feels horny just because he's sitting across from one woman, but because of the fact that that woman just so happened to look too sexy for her own good in a certain dress"

"A certain dress mind you, that a certain horny boss picked out for his employee" she reminded him

"An employee that would look sexy either way in whatever her boss picked out for her" he shot back

"I'm seriously going to suggest to Pepper about sending you to sex rehab" she said shaking her head

"If you do that, then we wouldn't be able to have any fun" he said winking at her. Bella thought about what he said for a while until she finally grasped what he meant. He shook his head and laughed. "You're rather slow when it comes to this, aren't you"

"You are _so_ going to sex rehab" she muttered ignoring his last statement

"Good luck with that, seeing as how I wouldn't be here to run the company. Though you didn't make the comeback I thought you would about my statement concerning a certain activity I mentioned" he asked genuinely curious to what she had been thinking.

"Maybe because I decided that there wasn't a point to respond because that would never happen between us" she said firmly "Besides I thought we were sticking to being friends"

"Oh we are. I just think that we could be friends with certain… _benefits_ maybe" he suggested smirking

"What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, it's no"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"Oh? And why would that be"

"Easy. Vodka, booze, any other alcoholic drink and the fact that I look damn good when I'm drunk" he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you just said that" she said shaking her head. From the front she could hear the driver mutter that he could and she smiled to herself.

"Well I'm a man of plenty surprises"

"Obviously"

"Are you referring to my current horniness"

"Of course"

"Thought so. Though I'm trying to figure out why you're thinking about why I'm so horny"

"Mostly because it's driving me insane"

"And the least part of why you're thinking about it"

"How much longer of the day I'll have to deal with it"

"You could always fix it, you know" Bella couldn't believe her ears. Her boss was pretty much asking her to have sex with him!

"I am not having sex with you"

"I think you misunderstand Miss. Swan. I wasn't asking… it was a request" Did she hear him correctly? Cause she just sworn her boss pretty much _requested_ her to have _sex_ with him?!

"We're here" the driver announced mostly a chance for Bella to get the hell out before she killed Tony. She looked at him thankfully and got out, before turning back and poking her head in.

"And by the way, request DENIED" she yelled then she ran into the building without a second glance.

"Seriously Tony?! 'I wasn't asking, it was a request'" said the driver as he re-opened Tony's door "Have you seriously gone mental"

"Let me guess, too much"

"Ya think" he said in a way that Cody always talked to Zack on the 'Suite Life on Deck' when he did something stupid. "I told you not to do anything stupid, and what do? You go and act horny to the point where she's thinking of sending you to sex rehab"

"Well did you see the dress she was wearing" he said defensively

"Yeah and mind you -just like she said- _you _picked it out" he said disapprovingly

"Only cause I knew she'd look good in it" he shrugged

"Maybe you _do _need to go to sex rehab" he muttered

"Oh come on Happy, I don't need sex rehab. I'll just go on up and tell her I had to much sugar in my breakfast this morning. That way if she asks around, people can actually confirm it"

"Yeah, but then she'll ask them about you being really horny" said Happy

"And I'll just say I have different reactions to sugar on different days" he said calmly

"And if that doesn't work" Happy asked

"what more do you want me to say"

"Maybe that she's right and you should sign up for sex rehab"

Bella walked quickly into her office when she passed by Rhodey who was sitting at Pepper's desk.

"What are you doing" she asked

"Oh, Pepper had a family emergency" he explained

"Everything okay" They looked at the doors to see Tony and Happy walk in.

"Yeah, she had to take off for a couple of weeks though" he said "What happened"

"I had some extra sugar in my breakfast this morning" Tony said

"So you act horny every time you have extra sugar in your breakfast" she demanded. Rhodey choked on the water he was drinking and gave Tony a 'WTF' look. He turned towards Happy who just shook his head sadly.

"Technically, it depends on the day, but yeah kinda" he said. She gaped at him and looked to Rhodey and Happy questioningly and they shook their heads.

"Okay, this is gonna be weird" Rhodey said

"How come" Tony asked

"Cause, Pepper asked Bella to step in for her" he said stepping away from Bella.

"You can't be serious" Rhodey nodded his head and Tony laughed "Damn you Pepper"

"That's not nice" Tony joked. Bella let out a scream and stomped into her office. The guys stared after her ad looked at each other confused. "Okay then… that was… awkward"

"Yeah, maybe we should talk to her" Rhodey suggested

"I'll do it since she wants to kill you two" Happy said walking to her office

"It wasn't my fault! Pepper told me to do it" Rhodey complained

"Did you see the dress she was wearing" Tony whined

"Idiots" Happy grumbled as he walked into her office. He found her sitting on her desk rubbing her forehead. She looked up and pulled a tight smile "Don't bother, I know there idiots"

"At least I'm not the only one" she sighed

"Wanna know how to make it better" he asked and she nodded. Happy walked over and sat down next to her and started to talk.

A few hours later Tony and Rhodey were pressed against the door trying to hear what was going on. All they could hear was laughing and that was about it.

"What do you think they're talking about" Rhodey asked

"I don't know. But apparently whatever Happy's saying is keeping him alive" Tony said. They tried to listen carefully but wasn't sure what they were hearing now. That's when the door opened making them fall forward. They looked up and saw Happy and Bella.

"Huh. You were right, they were listening" she said

"Well, our apologies for being noisy" Tony said getting up

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat" she said

"But I'm not a cat" Tony said

"Obviously not because if you were you wouldn't have got caught now would you" she said. Tony stared at her for a minute, then at Rhodey, then glared at Happy. "What did you say"

"Just words of encouragement" he smiled proudly

"There goes my fun weekend" he grumbled "Bella, can you get me some ice cream"

"You've had enough sugar for today. How about a sandwich instead"

"I don't want a sandwich, I asked for ice cream"

"Just like you asked me to have sex with you" she asked. Tony sighed reluctantly "So about that sandwich"

"Grilled cheese please"

"Would you like some milk" she smirked. Whatever Happy had told her was going to make Tony's supposedly fun week with her an absolute nightmare. Thank you Happy, he thought bitterly.

"NO thanks. Can I get orange juice instead"

"Of course" she smiled. She walked away and Tony waited till she was no longer in sight to turn on Happy.

"What did you say?! And do not say words of encouragement, Happy" he demanded

"Well, then I can't say anything because that's exactly what I said"

"How about some specifics" he asked

"Maybe I said that she shouldn't be bothered by your sexual harassment because you just like her" Happy smirked. Tony's jaw dropped and Rhodey was doubling with laughter. Rhodey gave Happy a high five and tried to calm down.

"Oh man! You are sooo done for" he laughed. He waited for Tony's response but didn't hear one. He looked up to see him jaw wide open and eye twitching. "Tony, you okay man"

"I'll be in my office" he said and disappeared into his office. Rhodey looked at Happy who just shrugged it off.

Tony walked into his office and flopped down in his chair behind his desk. He couldn't believe Happy had actually told Bella he liked her. What else he couldn't believe was that he was worried about how Bella was going to act around him now. The even worst part is that he couldn't believe that he was worried over the fact that he did actually wanted Bella feel something for him. Did Tony even have feelings for Bella? Just as he was contemplating his door opened revealing Bella with his sandwich and orange juice.

"Here's your lunch" she announced sitting it down in front of him.

"Thanks. So… what exactly did Happy tell you"

"What do you think he told me"

"I think that you should tell me what he told you before I tell you what I think" he said/ Bella shook her head smiling.

"Why does it even matter what he told me"

"Because maybe he was lying or didn't know what he was talking about"

"I don't think so" she said perching on the edge of his desk. Focus Tony, he thought, don't think about how she looks in the dress. How it fits her perfectly… a little too perfectly for Tony to focus around her. But all he could do was just look at how amazing she looked at the moment in that dress. Dammit Tony, focus, he thought yelling at himself. But all he could do was just stare at her. "Tony, stop drooling"

Tony lifted his hand real quick only to realize he wasn't drooling and Bella was just joking. She shook her head and he let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny" he said annoyed.

"Oh come one, Tony. You know I was just kidding" she said mockingly

"Whatever" he grumbled. Bella leaned over and scratched Tony behind his ear like a puppy. Tony leaned into her hand and sighed.

"You know I didn't mean it, Tony" she cooed "You forgive me, right"

"Yes. A little lower, please" she said. She giggled and did as he asked. Tony sighed and let her nails scratch behind his ear feeling the most pleasurable feeling he had ever felt before.

"Better" she asked. He nodded unable to speak, then pouted when it stopped. He looked up questioningly and she smiled at him. She hopped off his desk and started to walk towards the door. "I assume there won't be anything else" Tony just nodded unable to comprehend what had just happened. That's exactly when realization had just dawned on him. Bella had did all of this on purpose. She had scratched him behind the ear cause she knew the reaction it would cause. And that reaction was the one reaction he was trying so hard not to focus on. Being horny. And right that was the number one feeling was more dominant than before. He couldn't believe how devious she was. It was seriously worked for her, completely sexy. God Tony focus, he thought, you're already horny enough. "Call me if you need me" For both of our sakes, he thought, let's hope I won't. She smiled and left closing the door behind her. Man, was this girl driving him insane. But truthfully, he wasn't going to mind it all that much. So Miss Swan, he thought, if this is this way you wanna play, then let the games begin.

* * *

**point one goes to team bella for getting tony act like a puppy and zero points for team tony for not being able to control the horny level, making the score bella 1 : tony 0 =) okay so review and tell me what ya think and how should be the winner of this battle. and also, what do you think of bella being tony's new pa replacement for pepper? and how long do you think pepper should be gone for? cuz so far all i have is like two months with her gone. so review and give me some answers people!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, so i asked and got a review about bella being in one of the armors. so i decided that i'd try it in this one, but didn't go into details into it but i will next time! also there are some certain accidents that involve bella being clumsy and tony being... well... tony =)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Tony to hurry up and get his experiment over with. It had been months since Pepper left because of her family emergency turned into much more then they had thought. So now she was on permanent leave until everything checked out okay. So here Bella was, helping Tony with another of his experiments with the Mark armors. This time she was trying out the newest one, the Mark V. This armor was red and silver unlike the Iron Man armor which was red and gold. Bella wasn't so thrilled about testing it but Tony had promised he would be right beside her in the Mark III. So with no other choice than to unwillingly trust her boss, again, and hoped that he would make sure she didn't crash and burn.

"Can you hurry up already" she sighed annoyed

"Calm down, will ya? You'll be fine" he said

"I'd be much more calm if you'd hurry up and get me in this so I can get out of it" she snapped.

"Touchy touchy" he joked. She let out a loud obnoxious groan and he rolled his eyes. "Look, just let me finish checking on a few things, then we can suit you up. Can you do that for me"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she grumbled. She turned towards one of Tony's robots "You can you go get me a soda" You nodded at her and then disappeared to go get her her soda. Then she turned towards Dummy "Dummy, make sure You doesn't mess up the kitchen… _again_" Before Dummy could move, there was a loud crash from upstairs that Bella assumed was the kitchen. "Never mind. Go make sure nothing's broken, then have You come back here" Dummy turned around the same way You had left the disappeared and Tony chuckled. "what"

"You boss them around more than I do. That is seriously sad, Miss. Swan" he said shaking his head.

"Shut up. And will you hurry up already" she complained. Tony waved his hand dismissively at her. "Jarvis, what is taking him so long"

"He's trying to calculate the distance of how far off the ground the suit will go and making sure you can handle the weight of the Mark V" the trustworthy AI said. If it wasn't for Jarvis, Bella wouldn't have agreed to doing this. She seemed more at ease with him around when she did things like these for Tony.

"Geez Bella, don't you trust me" Tony asked

"When it comes to this, no I don't"

"You do realize that I made Jarvis right? And that his trust factor comes from me as well"

"Yeah, but the thing is you _programmed_ Jarvis to be trustworthy. That doesn't mean that you are" she said rolling her eyes.

"When have I ever steered you wrong" he asked "Or make me seem untrustworthy, Bella"

"Maybe because you're Tony and being you doesn't exactly make you seem so trustworthy"

"She does have a point, sir" Jarvis said. Bella smiled and Tony scoffed.

"You're just saying that cause you like her better"

"I don't see whether or not I like her better than you, sir" Jarvis said ignoring the question.

"Because if you like her better then you won't wanna be around me anymore. And if you leave who am I gonna talk to"

"Aw, is somebody jealous" Bella teased from the landing pad that she was on.

"No, I'm not thanks. Anyways get ready, it's time for you to suit up" he said. Bella swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and took a few deep breaths. Tony saw her distress and sighed. "Relax Bella. Close your eyes and think of something distracting and it'll be over before you know it" Bella nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to think of something that didn't involve Tony and his experiments that he was always dragging her into, but instead found herself thinking of, well… _Tony_. Whoa, she thought, where sis this come from. The way he looked at her, the way he made her laugh, the sound of his laugh, and the way he said her name. The way he said it so easily. It was just like music to her ears. She could almost hear him say it now, repeatedly. But now that Bella was focusing it _did _sound like he was saying her name repeatedly. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Tony staring at her intently.

"You okay Bella? You kind of zoned out there" he asked

"Err, yeah fine" she stuttered

"Sure? You seemed really focused on what you were thinking about" he said "It wasn't anything dirty was it"

"Of course not! Not all of us are as sexually frustrated as others" she mocked. He stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Shut up. So you ready to get your first flying lesson" he asked turning around walking away. She looked him up and down realizing he was ready to go in the Iron Man armor. When she looked herself up and soon realizing she was in the Mark V armor.

"Ummm, no. But I guess I better get over it huh" she asked. Tony appraised her for a minute and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I won't let you crash, promise" he reassured her. She took in a deep breath and Tony walked towards her. He leaned forward so that their heads were nearly touching and placed his arms around her neck. "Don't move" he whispered. Bella closed her eyes and heard metal snapping shut. Her eyes flew open and was surprised to see everything through the Mark V's eyes. It looked so much more defined and chiseled. Tony smiled and backed away then closed his helmet. "Follow me if you can" then he was gone. Bella looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"Tony" she called out. She heard his laughter from above her and she looked up "there you are! You scared me"

"Aw, did I scare the little baby" he teased

"Oh shut up"

"Alright, alright. Come on" he said. She hesitated for a moment then he stretched out his hand. She took a deep breath before taking his gloved hand. "Okay, now carefully push off from the ground" Bella pushed off and almost collided with the roof, if Tony hadn't grabbed her other arm and pulled her back down. "I said push off carefully, not like you're in a race! Now carefully, and _slowly_ move forward" Bella took another breath and moved very slowly forward. "Good, now let's see how you you do outside"

"Okay… promise you won't let go" she asked

"Only until you say so" he said sincerely. She took another deep breath and flew out the chute leading outside.

A few minutes later, Tony and Bella re-entered the workshop laughing. Jarvis undid the armor on them and Bella stretched.

"As fun as that was, it sure does leave you a little uptight" she said

"That's most likely because of all the empty warehouses you ran into" he joked.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny" she laughed shoving his shoulders.

"Don't shove me"

"I just did. And look, I did it again" she said shoving him again. Tony and Bella shoved each other for a while, that is, until out of nowhere Tony grabbed Bella by the waist and kissed her. Tony pulled away from Bella's shocked expression and cussed under his breath.

"That wasn't supposed to happen"

"The way you wanted or the way you planned" she asked walking away.

"And what's that supposed to mean" he asked following her upstairs.

"Exactly what I said Tony" she yelled

"Are you asking me if I _planned _this, Bella? Cause if you are please say so, that way I can tell you you're wrong"

"Oh please, Tony. You've been after me for months now as if you're a bounty hunter" she scoffed

"Will you please wait a minute" he asked grabbing her arm stopping her "Listen, I didn't expect for that to happen, kay"

"Oh really? So we just so happen to come back from a flight test and you just so happened to kiss me" she asked

"Actually, yeah it is" he said "why don't you believe me"

"Maybe because I find it a little hard to believe, Tony" she said

"Do you even hear what you're saying"

"Will you get over it already? It was an accident"

"Accident my ass" she grumbled "Seriously Tony. You really expect me to believe that that kiss was an accident"

"Yeah, I do! Bella, let's just forget this ever happened"

"Or we can just keep this relationship strictly professional"

"But I don't want to keep it professional" he said and instantly regretted it "That's wasn't what I meant"

"So what did you mean"

"I meant that I don't want a strictly professional relationship, but a friendly relationship" he explained

"And by that you mean friends with certain 'benefits'" she said. Tony started regretting that morning with all of his horny comments towards Bella.

"No I don't mean, friends with certain 'benefits'. I mean is that we just be friends like we used to"

"You mean with all the sexual and horny comments? Thanks, but no thanks" she said "I'll see you tomorrow. Good day, Mr. Stark"

"Bella-"

"I said good day, Mr. Stark" she repeated then walked out the door with a slam.

"Crap" he muttered "How the hell did I mess this up"

"Maybe because she's right, sir" Jarvis answered

"That was a rhetorical question" he growled

"Sorry, sir"

"It's not your fault. I'll just give her some time to cool off before I try talking to her though"

"Sounds like a plan, sir"

"Good" he said jogging back into the workshop. He saw Dummy and You waiting with Bella's soda. "I'll take that" he said taking the soda. He went back to his desk. Instead of going back to his work, his thoughts drifted back to Bella and stayed like that till he went to sleep that night.

* * *

**okay, so no one wins in this chapter since bella got seriously pissed off and tony caused her to get pissed =( BUT there will be a new chapter with a little surprise for tony from bella ;) will bella give in to tony's horny ways or will she give tony her own special little dirty surprise?! review and give me your opinion on what should happen! also, who likes vegas? cuz i kno some people like vegas A LOT!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony arrived at work early that morning so he could try to talk to Bella about what happened yesterday. He found her waiting in his office. Before he could say anything she started talking cutting him off.

"We have a busy day ahead of us, so we better get started" she said abruptly

"Can we talk"

"That's what we're doing, isn't it"

"Well, yeah. But I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday"

"We don't have time for that, we need to get started right away"

"Bella" he said but cut off. He looked down at her wrist which usually had the 'Alice in Wonderland' charm bracelet he got her. He remembered that she loved the new Tim Burton version of the movie and when he saw it, he thought it would be the perfect gift. It consisted of the four playing symbols: a diamond, a spade, a club, and a heart. It also had 3 two pairs of beads. One green and the other blue. The last charm was silver card with the Red Queen from the movie on it. She had promised Tony that she would never take it off, which made Tony feel special inside that she had liked it so much. But apparently she didn't like so much as he thought since she didn't wear it today over something stupid as a accidental kiss.

"Is there something you wanted, Mr. Stark" she snapped

"You know what? Forget it, it wasn't important" he said his voice hard with sadness and anger. Bella heard this change, but didn't miss a beat.

"Fine. You have several conferences and appearances that you can't miss, so we better be on our way" she said

"Well, let's go then" he said and walked out with Bella trailing behind. She informed him on several matters that he needed to do and he told her which ones he would and would not do. She would argue with him and try to get him to do it, but he'd always ask for what she had next on her list. It kept going until they reached the front lobby, when she had finally had enough.

"Listen, just go and say a few words then it'll be over" she said

"No means no, Ms. Swan" he said

"So you do know the meaning of 'no'" she muttered loud enough for him to hear

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean" he asked turning to look at her for the first time he saw her today.

"As if you don't know"

"For God's sake, Bella! I said it was an accident" he yelled

"Oh of course it was, Tony" she said rolling her eyes, walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me" he said grabbing her arm "Will you stop making a big deal about this? It was an _accident_"

"I find that a little bit too hard to believe"

"Well, you better start believing cause that's what it was"

"Oh yeah! Because you just so happened to 'accidentally' kiss me" she scoffed

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened! Now grow up"

"_You _are telling _me _to _grow up_" she asked disbelieving. She let out a sharp humorless laugh and then glared at him "Seriously Tony. You have done some pretty stupid and childish things, but never once have I said anything. Instead I actually _encourage_ you"

"Well, that's because when I do something childish it's actually for a good reason! Not something so stupid as an accidental kiss, when in truth, I could do again with_out _it being an accident"

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed

"Watch me" he said. He grabbed her chin rather roughly and kissed her, until her hand came across his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and was about to yell at her, but she had already walked away. Tony groaned in frustration and went outside to find Happy.

"Is everything okay? I saw Bella and-"

"Tell you the truth I don't know what her problem is and I really don't give a shit" he snapped "Are we ready to leave yet"

"That's the thing. The car broke down and I'm trying to fix it" he explained

"Ugh, fine. Go fix it, so that way we can hurry up and get this over with" he sighed. Happy nodded and looked over at the car "Go fix the var. I'll check on Bella" Happy nodded in relief and Tony opened the door to see Bella sobbing. "Bella" Bella looked up and saw Tony. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and he sighed. "Shit Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, honest"

"Who said _you _were the reason why I'm crying" she sniffed. Tony dragged his hand across his face and got in the car closing the door behind him.

"Listen Bella. I am seriously sorry. I was having a rough morning and I took that out on you. I wasn't being considerate at all and I am so sorry. But Bella, I'm not lying. That really was an accident yesterday" he said. Bella sighed and wiped at her eyes again.

"I guess I am acting a little childish huh"

"Well, I am the arrogant prick of an asshole"

"Yeah you are" she laughed. He laughed with her and pushed a strand out of her face. Somehow they had became so close that they were chest to chest. There was some space between their faces, that Tony wanted too close so badly but restrained it. He tried to shift away but that only brought them closer. He looked away trying to find something to distract him from the beautiful girl in front of him. "Tony" she called his name softly that he barely heard her. He turned towards her slowly, hesitantly not trusting himself. When he had finally turned around completely Bella looked as if she was struggling with something. Her hair feel back in her face and he pushed it away again, but this time left his hand lingering in her hair. She placed a hand on his chest as to push him away, but instead moved upwards towards his shoulder then to the back of his neck. Tony leaned forwards a little then pulled back slightly. Bella pulled him back towards her and he complied with her wish. They were just inches away from each other, their breathing ragged.

"Bella" he whispered. Just a few more inches... they thought simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay guys, i know you hate for the cliff hanger and your gonna hate after this but i needed to do this so i can plan something very special for these two... besides it's time show some appreciation for are favorite people :) and let's not forget the score board. so reminder team bella stands at 1 point and team tony stands at zero, but will that change?! let's see....**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Previously…_

"_Bella" he whispered. Just a few more inches... they thought simultaneously. _

They heard the hood of the car slam down and they jumped away. **(i'm sorry!!!! i had to)**Happy slid in up front and smiled at them in the rearview window.

"Car's fix and ready to go" he said. They nodded vaguely and Happy looked confused "Everything okay"

"Yes, everything's fine" Tony said

"Definitely" she agreed

"Okay, then" he asked. He started the car and pulled off.

"SO about that meeting I didn't want to go to… I kinda changed my mind" he said after a while

"Oh. I already called and said you weren't going to come" she said. They fell into an awkward silence. "So… there are a few more things you have to do. And don't start whining, cause all you gotta do is sign some papers"

"I don't whine" he protested

"Yes you do" she and Happy said together

"Whatever" he grumbled

"Aw. Be a good boy and we can get ice cream" she said

"can we" he asked like a little kid. Bella and Happy exchanged glances, then chuckled.

"Whatever you say boss" Happy said as they drove away. Tony smiled and sat back in his seat, casting a look at Bella. Her hair was falling in her face, but he didn't do anything to make it seem awkward. Then he remembered something.

"So, um… what happened to your bracelet" he asked hesitantly

"Huh" she asked confused looking down at her wrist. "Oh shit! I must have left it home, since I was running late! I didn't even realize it until you pointed it out"

"Oh. I just saw that you weren't wearing it and wasn't sure what happened"

"Thanks Tony. Hey listen, you wouldn't mind if I took Happy back to my place so I can get it after we drop you off, would you" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. It means that much to her to go get it, he thought, it must mean a real lot to her. He smiled widely at her.

"Course you can, Bells" he said

"Thanks Tony" she said. She gave him a brief hug and went back to her PDA, reading off all the stuff for the rest of the day. He leaned back and placed an arm around the back of her seat so that it wasn't on her enough to make her uncomfortable. She looked up at him and smiled then back to the PDA.

A few hours later, Tony had finished several questions from news reporters and Bella hadn't come back yet with Happy. He was starting to worry and about to set off to find her, when she burst thru the doors running.

"I'm sorry everyone. Something's come to my attention that I need to take care of immediately, thank you" he said shooting up out of his chair. He ignored all the questioning glances and stares as he rushed towards her. As he got closer he could see that there were tears running down her face. "Bella! Bella what happened"

"It's Happy" she cried

"What?! But Happy's left you"

"No. When I came outside the house, Happy wasn't there and the car was completely destroyed" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"But- who? How"

"I don't know, Tony" she said.

"Okay listen, we'll leave now okay" he said. She nodded her head and then he realized something "How'd you even get here"

"Taxi"

"Is it still outside"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Let's go"

Half an hour later, Tony and Bella pulled into the drive way of her house. They crept up the front carefully and slowly, so they wouldn't be noticed. Tony twisted the knob then sprung open the door.

"SURPRISE" yelled people from the darkness

"YAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL"

"Happy Bosses Day, Tony"

"Bella, what the hell" he yelled turning towards her in the dark. She rolled her eyes and flicked on the lights to reveal everyone who worked and still does at Stark International… except for Pepper who was still away. "What the hell is goin on"

"Tony, it's a _surprise party_" Rhodey said walking towards them with Happy behind him.

"But why?! And I thought you were kidnapped" he said looking accusingly between Bella and Happy. She shrugged it off and Happy smiled at him.

"We only said that so that way you could get down here" Happy said "Besides, it's bosses day! Or have you forgotten" Tony was about to object, when he realized he did forget. Truthfully he had forgotten every year until Pepper had reminded him earlier that morning. And that responsibility was now Bella's job, which she failed to do.

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell me" he asked

"Cause, I wanted it to be a real surprise" she said as if she was stating the obvious "Oh come on! Don't tell me that you aren't pretty happy right now"

"Well, okay I am" he admitted much to Bella's satisfaction "Though next time, do it when I won't feel the need to shit my pants, kay"

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do" she laughed. Tony grunted then scratched his head "Oh yeah. This came in the mail from Pepper. It's her gift to you" She handed him a small box wrapped in a shiny blue wrapper. Tony took it then opened it to reveal a small watch box. Tony's face lit up as he realized it was the watch he had been admiring for months now. Bella saw his excitement and helped him put it on.

"Thank you"

"Welcome. Now come on. You have a party to endure"

Several hours later, Tony leaned against the railing of Bella's beach house and looked out at the ocean.

"You know this party's for you right" he turned and smiled as he saw Bella walking out. He also noticed the rectangular box she held in her hands. He cocked his head to the side and looked back at her smiling.

"That for me"

"Yup. Just like the rest of the party" she mumbled the last part, but was loud enough for him to hear. It obviously worked because he let out a loud laugh. She joined in and she sighed looking at the ocean.

"So…" he said. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow "I thought that was for me"

"It is" she said then hesitated "You sure you want it"

"Yeah, I do. Now come on! Fork it over" he said. Bella let out a low sigh and then hand it to him. He removed the red wrapping paper and gaped. It was a picture of him with his parents. He was only six years old in the picture and looked so happy. He looked up at her, but she was looking at the ocean.

"I found it when you had me move that stuff into storage and I figured that it would make a good gift. If you don't like it, I'll get rid of it for you" she said in a rush. Tony looked at her and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first but then hugged him back.

"Thank you, Bella. I love it. I really do love it" he said. And I think that maybe I… he trailed off that thought and shook his head. "I love it, Bells. Thanks"

"You're welcome" she said "I wasn't sure if you would like it or not. But it's a relief to know you like it"

"This is real amazing Bells" he murmured into her head. They pulled away and memories of their almost kiss flooded into their heads. Bella flushed a little, but enough to give her away. "Were you think about… um… ya know"

"Err… yeah" she said looking away from him. He took her chin carefully in his hand and turned him towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back slightly. They leaned to each other when she pulled away slightly. "I- I can't"

"Why"

"I don't want to get my heart broken again" she whispered. He took in her expression and knew she was dead serious.

"Bella, I would never hurt you. You know that. Besides, when have I ever steered you wrong" he said repeating his words from the test flight day in the workshop. Bella let out a laugh that was slightly breathless. She shook her head and sighed.

"Listen, it's not you. It's me. I know that's a real cliché but it's true. I don't know if I can let myself into another relationship after what happened"

"Bella it was five years ago. You have to let go of the past" he said.

"I know, I know. I'm trying, okay"

"How about you stop trying and actually do something" he teased lightly

"Well what would you suggest" she said. He looked at her shocked then smiled.

"I actually did have a _few_ ideas" he said slyly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Christ Tony. I'm joking, not drunk" she said. He opened his mouth when she cut him off "and even if I was, I'd think I'd have a little common sense to stay away from _you_"

"How do you know? They say alcohol hazes the thought process"

"Even so, it would be a natural instinct to stay away from you" she mocked half teasing and half serious. Tony laughed at her conclusion and scratched his head. Why is it that I always end up in these weird situations with her, he thought to himself. He looked down at her and she was looking back at the ocean again. Tony looked at it too and sighed.

"I won't push you into something you don't wanna do"

"Really? That's a first" she grumbled

"Hey! I never-"

"Let's not forget the Mark V test run, the forced kiss, let's not forget that one morning when-"

"Okay, okay! I get it already! Geez" he yelled "But this time I won't force you into it. I'll let you make your own decisions"

"Uh, wow. Thanks Tony" she said surprised "Um, I'm going back inside. You coming"

"I'll be in in a few minutes" he said absent mindedly. She nodded then left, or so he thought. She paused at the door and watched him as he stared out at the ocean once more. He sighed feeling more confused than ever did in his life.

"Tony" he turned and saw Bella behind him. How long had she been there, he thought.

"Wassup" she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her confused utterly speechless.

"Thank you. For everything" she whispered in his ear before she turned and left. He stared after her until she disappeared into the crowd of people inside and sighed. Several thoughts ran through his head and made him dizzy. He rubbed his forehead and leaned back on the rail. A few things were clear to Tony. They had almost kissed twice that day. Bella had admitted that she did want to kiss Tony, but didn't want to get hurt again- as if he would ever hurt her in the first place. But he did come to terms that he had hurt her, unintentionally of course, but he still hurt her. He tried to think of ways that he could earn that trust back as he re-entered the house to say good-bye to everyone since they were leaving. He looked around to see if he could spot Bella, but couldn't. She must have already gone to bed.

After he said good-bye to everyone, minus Bella, he was closing the door to the house to leave, when he heard a scream come from inside. He raced back inside, closing the door behind him and ran upstairs to find Bella thrashing in bed screaming.

"Bella! Bella, it's okay" he said shaking her "Come on Bella! Wake up! Please" As if some kind of miracle, Bella had opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She caught sight of Tony and clutched him tightly and tried to control her breathing. "Shh. It's okay, Bella. It was just a bad dream"

"I know" she said finally "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened"

"It's alright. You okay"

"Yeah, fine. You can go home"

"I'd rather stay. Just to make sure you're okay" he said trying to hide the fear in his voice he held towards her screaming by sounding concern. Not that he wasn't, he just wanted her to think that he was pressuring her into talking about it.

"I'm fine Tony. It was just a nightmare. Seriously go home" he shook his head she sighed "There's no convincing you otherwise is there"

"Nope. You're stuck with me" he joked and she laughed, which was just the reaction he was looking for "That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me"

"Oh come on! This is _Happy_ we were talking about for crying out loud" she scoffed

"Yeah, but still. He could have been shot for all I knew"

"Shot?! Tony get serious" she snapped "Besides, did I say he was shot"

"He could have been shot while you were gone getting me"

"You are completely ridiculous" she muttered

"It's plausible" he defended. She just shook her head and sighed. This is gonna be a long night, she thought, at least I have Tony with me… where the hell did that come from? She stared at Tony for a second, who just stared back, lost in her own thoughts. She considered possibilities, effects, the future, and anything that had to deal with her happiness. But somehow they all ended up revolving around Tony. The possibilities with Tony, the effects of being with Tony, the future with Tony, and everything that had to do with her happiness was Tony. Bella realized one fact that was clear as day. She was falling for Tony and rather hard to be honest. The worst part is, she had no idea how he felt about her. Sure, she knew he wanted to do certain _activities_ with her. But afterwards, when that was over, she had no idea if he would still be there or not. She should have thought about the causes and effects of the problem she presented herself with, but instead found herself asleep curled into Tony's side.**(see i made it up to you :) )**

* * *

**okay so point for tony getting bella to fall asleep next to him nad point for bella for making tony almost shit his pants. also, i was going to bring pepper back but decided against it. don't wory she should be back next chapter for a very good reason =)... so comment and review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay guys, so tony and bella fell asleep at bells' place (which i have a picture of on my profile) so that got tony one point, but i'm pretty sure that he's gonna score some major points after this chapter!!! if you catch my drift... and for those who read this with dirty minds that's not my drift... per say ;) and it's time i remind some people of a certain someone we learned to hate... and no it's not jacob!! it's the other one....**

* * *

Chapter 9

When tony woke up, he didn't have the hangover he expected to have, but instead a migraine. A massive one at that. He tried to think of why, but the noticed something was off. For starters he wasn't in his room. Second he had no idea how he got there. And last but not least, the most important one of all, he woke up next to Bella. Not that he minded, but he did kinda promise not to push her into anything and that he would let her make her own decisions. So he was pretty sure that he was violating his promise. Then a flood of memories came back to him. He had Bella screaming last night before he left and decided to spend the night with her just in case of an emergency. So he wasn't violating his promise at all, which was good. He looked down at Bella who was wearing a caramel colored nightgown. He leaned back onto the pillows and bought her closer to his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

When Bella felt someone stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back, she couldn't believe it. There was no _way _on earth _he _could have found her. Her breathing hitched unsure of what to do. How could _he _be so stupid?! Didn't _he _realize that Tony was here? Unless, he left or was in the bathroom or kitchen or something like that. Also the fact that why would _he _even be here in the first place? _**He**_had left _her_ after all. **(okay so were clear on who were talking about? kay, good!)**It wouldn't make any sense for_ him_ to come back after he strictly said _he _didn't want her anymore and _he _didn't love her. So why would _he _be here? Bella decided the only way to get an answer was to confront him, but when she opened her eyes, she wasn't greeted by _him_. But instead- and much to her relief and pleasure- it was Tony.

"I didn't wake you did" he asked quietly. Too relieved to talk she simply nodded her head and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and the whir of the arc reactor. He went back to stroking her hair and rubbing her back as if it was normal. But in ways, it did feel normal to them. It was comforting and relaxing to both of them.

"I have to know something" she said propping herself up on one arm.

"Shoot"

"Okay. Why are you still here? Not that I don't appreciate your concern, it's just that I'm fine now so…"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still okay. If you want me to leave…"

"NO! I was just wondering is all" she said quickly. Tony smiled slightly and shrugged going back to rubbing her back. He played with a strand of her hair. He twisted it this and that, before she took it away from him.

"If you hadn't noticed, I was playing with that strand of hair" he said teasingly

"But if you hadn't noticed that this strand of her is mine" she said teasing him back. He laughed and she joined him. He looked into her brown eyes and got lost in them. "You okay"

"Yeah. Perfect" he said

"Okay. Wanna grab some breakfast" she said

"Sure. What'cha want"

"Um, pancakes"

"Cool"

"Should we go out and get 'em or should I make 'em"

"You cook" he asked stunned. Could she get anymore perfect, he thought.

"Yeah. So which shall it be"

"Well, I haven't had a home cooked meal in like _years_" he said. Bella laughed at his antics and got up. She headed towards the door then paused.

"Aren't you coming"

"Uh, me in a kitchen? Very funny"

"I'm not joking" she said. She walked back over to where he was and grabbed his arm "I am not going to make you breakfast while you just sit here in my bed. Now come on" and with that, she dragged him down to the kitchen to help her with breakfast.

Thirty minutes later and twenty failed attempts to make breakfast, they were covered in flour with a perfect batch of pancakes in front of them.

"Well, that wasn't a complete failure as I thought it would be" Tony mused

"Yeah, but it was still a failure" Bella pointed out.

"Oh of course. No doubt about it' he agreed "Well, we better eat before they get cold"

"Most likely" she said sitting down at the table. He sat down opposite over her and they ate. They talked about current events and Tony told stupid jokes. After they were done, they cleaned up and went off to the different bathrooms to take showers.

After Tony was done in his shower, he slipped on his boxer shorts and went back up to Bella's room to retrieve his clothes. He opened the door and gasped. Bella stood up straight and blushed a deep red. Now mind you, it wasn't the fact that he was standing there stupidly because _he_ was standing in a pair of boxer shorts, but because _she _was standing in her underwear too. **(okay, so you _know _something's gonna happen after this)**And plus the fact that the tension in the air was uncomfortable and unbearable. And it wasn't being caused because a boss and his employee were in the same room with only under wear on. But because there was a guy and a girl that both thought were very attractive were in under wear, with an un-denying attraction flowing between them. Bella took a deep breath and tried to speak but it came out in gibberish. It was the same with Tony as well.

"I should" he said gesturing to the door

"Uh yeah. You should" she stuttered. He turned on his heels and walked out closing the door behind him. Bella sat down on the edge of her bed and started hyperventilating. She couldn't believe that had just happened! Out of all the things that could have happened, why did he have to catch her in her under wear?! She crawled onto her bed and laid back closing her eyes. She tried to clear her thoughts from the haze Tony had created, when she felt the bed shift under her. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering her. She opened her mouth but Tony placed a finger over it to stop her.

"Bella, please. Don't argue with me, kay" he begged. Bella heard the longing in his voice and took a deep breath.

"Tony" Bella couldn't help but hear the longing in her own voice. She sighed knowing she was causing both of them this pain. And it was just because she couldn't let go of the past and the fears of it.

Tony was about to say something when he felt the soft tender touch of Bella's lips on his. **( i told you that he was gonna score points!!! i mean seriously?! they're in there under wear)**He kissed back and it felt like a big weight had been lifted off of both of them. He cupped her face in one hand and tangled the other in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to admit, she had never felt this way before. Not even with _him_. But with Tony, it felt like everything was finally going her way. She wanted more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat up. He moved his hand from her face to the middle of her back to support her. They pulled away so they could breathe. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"And I'm not even drunk" he smirked. She threw her back and laughed

"Guess you're right. Good thing to or else this wouldn't be happening" she teased

"Obviously you have _not _seen me drunk"

"and what does that have to do with anything"

"The fact that I'm irresistible when I'm drunk"

"Well, honestly I find you quite irresistible right now" she whispered in his ear

"In the words of Jesse from 'Full House', have mercy" he moaned **(i just had to have him say that some where in this story, and that moment seemed perfect XD )**. Bella giggled and he growled playfully. He laid back down so that Bella was on top. He reached past her on the bed-side table and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing" she asked. He put up a finger and sat up to kiss her forehead. She pouted and he groaned. 'One minute. Pleaseee! Please' he mouthed. She sighed and mouthed 'one minute'. He kissed her cheek and smiled. She rolled her eyes and got up. She turned back to him and 'be right back' then disappeared.

He waited impatiently for them to pick up.

"Hello. Stark International, Pepper Potts speaking"

"Hey Pepper… PEPPER"

"Pepper" he looked up and saw Bella walking forward with two glasses in her hand a long with a bottle of non-alcoholic Apple Cider. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Tony, what's going on and why are you calling from Bella's place"

"Bella came down with a cold, so I'm taking care of her" he lied. Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He shrugged and sighed. "what are you doing back at work"

"Turned out my family emergency was the fact that it turns out that I have a brother"

"You have a brother" he yelled

"she has a brother" Bella whispered

"Apparently. It's like one of those long lost sibling things like on TV" she said

"Crap. Pepper I am so sorry"

"It's okay. Hey I'll talk to you when you guys come back. Tell Bella I said feel better" Pepper said

"will do. You sure you okay"

"Yeah Tony, I'm fine. Focus on taking care of Bella, kay"

"I will" he said smiling at Bella who was smiling hugely at him

"I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Okay. Bye Pepper. We'll see you tomorrow" he said hanging up "That is if I live through this. Where'd you get the Apple Cider anyways"

"I bought in case of special occasions" she shrugged

"Well this is a very special occasion" he smiled

"Whatever you're thinking you need to stop, cause this is non-alcoholic" she stated rolling her eyes.

"I know that. Though I think you should know some of my thoughts you might actually approve of" he said nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"and those ideas would be"

"Only way to find out" he said pulling her down back onto the bed.

"Well, Miss. Swan. It is 6 in the afternoon and we have gone through five bottles of Apple Cider and had at least two or three pleasurable make out sessions. Now what do you suggest we do" he asked. They were laying down on the bed. He had his arms wrapped around her, refusing to let her go- though it's not like she wanted to- and was rubbing her back in soft circles.

"I don't know, Mr. Stark. What do you suggest" she asked looking up at him and biting her lip.

"Keep biting your lip like that and we won't go back to work for weeks"

"Shut up" she said slapping his chest lightly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled and smiled. "So, what shall we do"

"we could always just sit here for the next couple of hours" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I guess that's all we can do, since I'm sick" she joked

"What? That was the only thing I could think of one the spot" he pouted defensively. She let out a small giggle and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and bent his head towards her

He kissed her sweetly and he smiled. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day, mister"

"I don't know" he said playing with her hair. She leaned on his chest and sighed. "Wanna see what's on TV"

"Sure" she said grabbing the remote. They flipped through channels, until they landed on Cartoon Network.

"Wait! Don't turn away" he said snatching the remote

"What is it" she asked

"What is it" he repeated in disbelief "It's Chowder" **(okay, this just came to me and i couldn't let it go!!!)**

"Is that the show about the kid who hangs out with the whale and the blue captain thingy"

"NO! That's the Misadventures of Flapjack" he said shaking his head "This is about the boy rabbit, squirrel, chipmunk thing who wants to be a chef"** (okay, i would seriously love and appreciate the person who tells me what the hell that boy is)**

"I thought that was SpongeBob Squarepants"

"How on earth do you get boy rabbit, squirrel, chipmunk thing to a square in the _bottom of the ocean_" he demanded

"Cuz they both wanna be chefs"

"No! Chowder wants to be a chef. SpongeBob wants to be a _fry cook_" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, excuse me" she huffed. Tony looked down at her and smiled.

"You're really cute when you're angry" he said kissing her cheek. She smiled and ducked her head into his chest. "I love you, Bells". She froze and looked up at him.

"Really" she asked quietly. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Of course, Bella. It just took me a while to realize it" he said "But I do really and truly love you, Bella". She stared at her and started to cry. "Bella? Bella, I'm sorry"

"NO, it's fine. I just-I" she broke off and hugged him tight "I love you too Tony" He sighed in relief knowing that she felt the same way. He thought he had just made even made himself look like a bigger fool than he already had. But he wasn't. He was just in love. Something he hadn't felt after his parents died and something she never felt since _he_ left. But now they were whole and complete. They were… perfect. But life sucks and perfection never lasts.

* * *

**i finally did it! tony and bella finally admitted to loving one another and man was it hard!!! they are both very complicated people =) so pepper's back and man will she receive a very VERY amazing surprise in the morning ;) so review and tell me what'cha think! oh and tony got two points for the under wear make out session and knowing the difference between flapjack, chowder, and spongebob unlike a certain klutz. also for the Full House line XD cuz you got admit, it was pretty sexy when he said that!!! there will be more sexy tony lines if you review and maybe a trip to vegas!!!**


	10. AN

Okay guys, this isn't a chapter. But instead a thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! And those reviewers are:

iLuvTwiBoyz

ender'sGame15

mysteryrogue29

Flaca514

twilightgatelover

Quinn

cassandra

SerenityMoonlight

So thank you all for your wonderful reviews and keep it up! And for those of you who read this and don't review but like it… REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!

Thanks and much love for your support,

krazychick081595


	11. Chapter 10

**okay so, bella and tony had a really sexy afternoon the day before, if i do say so myself! but did yesterday really happen and if not, then what's gonna happen?! DRAMA!!!! but who will be added to the mist?! i think you know who it is... or should i say who _they _are... but for now it's the same person from the last chap!!! oh no!!! don't worry, there will be a very climatic moment between our fave couple and some very flirty moments too!!!! so let's continue.....**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tony woke up again confused. He was in Bella's bed, but he was alone. Hadn't they fallen asleep in their under wear last night? He sat up and looked down extremely confused now. He was in the same clothes he had on the night when he had fell asleep a Bella's place. Though he was sure he had fallen asleep in his boxer shorts. He sat up and looked around, realizing Bella was nowhere to be found. Okay, he thought, what the hell?!

"Tony" he looked around and found her in the doorway with one hand on her hip, while the other held her PDA. He shrunk bed in the bed when he realized that she was glaring at him. Had he done something wrong? He thought about yesterday and didn't see anything wrong.

"Um… morning" he asked

"Seriously, Tony?! You were supposed to be up several hours ago so you can go to that Senate meeting" she yelled

"Senate meeting" he asked "What Senate meeting"

"You-ugh! I'll fill you in when we get in the car, since you forgot. _Again_" she rolled her eyes then shook her head "No more parties for you before any meetings. And I even made sure you didn't drink" **(awww... it was just a really good sexy under wear wearing dream DX butit shall be made up for!!!)**

"Whoa whoa wait a minute! The party was _yesterday_" he asked

"Of course! Now come on, Happy and Rhodey are waiting" she snapped

"Wait about Pepper"

"What the hell?! Tony, Pepper's still with her family! Did you get high while I was gone"

"So that means you and I didn't- shit"

"Me and you didn't _what_" she growled

"Would I be in more trouble if I told the truth or a lie" she looked at him dumbfound and yelled in frustration

"Get dressed _now_" she hissed and slammed the door close. He sighed and grabbed the clean suit she left for him then changed. He dashed down stairs and was greeted by his two confused best friends.

"Okay Tony. What did you say _now_" Rhodey asked

"And don't even try to play it off, cause we heard her yelling at you from down here" Happy added.

"Fuck. It was that bad" he asked and they nodded

"When will you ever learn" Rhodey sighed and they walked out the house. Happy locked the door then opened the car door for an angry Bella and a depressed tony. Rhodey had driven his own car and there was no way he was going to sit in the back of the car with them like that. Happy didn't want to either, so he rolled up the sound-proof glass that separated them. He most likely shouldn't have done that, just in case Bella decided that she wanted to kill Tony, but the chances were slim of that happening. And he was right. All she did was tell Tony what the meeting was about, what he had to say, and what was going to happen afterwards.

When it was all said and done, they slid back in the car. Tony upset and Bella still quite furious with him. They rode back to the office in silence and entered the building in the same manner as well. They each went to their separate offices, until she entered his office with a file of papers in one hand and her PDA in the other. He looked up and saw the same angered expression that she had been wearing ever since she woke him up this morning.

"Okay, here are several papers you need to sign. And you _have _to sign them Tony. I mean it" she said menacingly, daring him to object. He sighed. Better not make her anymore made at me, he thought.

"Gotta pen" he asked. She held out a pen and he took it, still noticing her angry expression. He signed the papers and sighed. "Anything else"

"No, that's it" she said collecting the papers.

"Bella, wait" she paused and placed a hand on her hip. "Come here" she looked at him quizzically and walked over to him. Her pulled her down into his lap, then held up a hand stopping her protest. "Look, you wanna know what I had dreamt happen today? Accidentally I bumped into you in your room. And we were both in our under wear. I am truly sorry and didn't mean it, honest"

"Uh-huh. So did I slap you? Rather yet, forget it. This is _your_ fantasy" she huffed. He smirked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"you're right I didn't, though we didn't do anything wrong… unless you call making out in our under wear wrong" he whispered in her ear huskily. **(sexy tony XD)**She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, creating a huge blush. He chuckled then kissed it before continuing "And you know something? You seemed to enjoy it, a lot. But then again, it was my fantasy so of course you would. But my question is, would you actually enjoy it if it _did _happen" he asked. His hand trailed down her thigh and stopped down at her knee. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, but her voice still shook.

"What happened t the whole 'I'll let you make your own decisions'" she quoted from yesterday evening. He chuckled and his nose skimmed down the arch of her throat. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that was rising in her throat and closed her eyes.

"I am. But, you never said I couldn't flirt or anything" she snapped open her eyes to glare at him and immediately regretted it. His forehead was touching hers and his eyes bore into hers. She couldn't dare tear her eyes away from his, which was filled with passion towards her instead of lust she thought she would be greeted by. She shook her head, but couldn't look away. She was mesmerized by his gaze. He cocked to his head to the side and smiled. It wasn't arrogant, smug, or anything like that. It was instead filled with some emotion she hadn't seen in a long time and she didn't understand. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. "Shit"

"What" her voice was nothing but a whisper and barely inaudible. But he still managed to her hear.

"I had everything that I wanted to say to you, but now I don't remember" he chuckled. She laughed with him breathlessly. He wrapped one hand in her hair and just as she was about to protest, he interrupted her. "Just hear me out, kay? Bella, you are the most amazing person in the world. No woman has the kind of effect you have on me, and no one ever will"

"Tony, what are you saying" she asked. Her breathing hitched and her stomach churned nervously.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I think- no I _know_ it now. Bella I- " he was cut off by a loud and impatient knock on the door. They jumped in surprise and she took the advantage to get off his lap. She smoothed out her hair and her outfit as she walked to the door. She looked back at Tony who looked at her.

"Later" she whispered "Please" he smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and opened the door only to get the shock of her life "E-Edward"

* * *

**OH SHIT!!!!! HE'S BACK.... AND MADE A CLIFFIE!!!!! DX and what did tony have to tell bella? it must be important cuz a certain someone-EDWARD- messed it up!!! next chap: more drama, vengeful edward, confused bella, and sexy tony!!! there will also be a perky alice, a emotional and struggling jasper, a rather... happy rosalie(weird? yeah i know), a child like emmmett, a sweet esme and a kind(but also good-looking, but not as good looking as tony) carlisle!!! and what do they want and what will it have to do with bella?!?!?! and does anybody else wanna know why tony stark is just so damn sexy?!?!?! cuz i sure as hell do!!! oh! and I found out what chowder is!! he's a combo of a cat, bear, rabbit thing and somethimes called a raccoon XD so comment and.... REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11 part one

**HE'S BAAACK! **

**me: SHIT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL ARO!**

**Jarvis: sorry ma'am. he didn't pick up the phone**

**me: call again! i am pissed at that damn sparkly vampire and i want him dead!**

**Jarvis: what do you want me to do?**

**me: .... call quagmire from family guy. tell him edward cullen wants him to do him. hard.**

**Jarvis: ummm... ma'am... you do realize he's here right?**

**me: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER! CALL FURY AND GET SHIELD OVER HERE! **

**okay so will i hide from edward and wait for fury to come with SHIELD to protect me, little update:**

**carlisle and esme aren't in here but the others are**

******to make up for taking out the sweet caring mother and the ever so sexy doctor, this will be a two parter! but mostly cuz of tony**

******now here's more a lesson in love! **

* * *

Chapter 11

_Previously…_

"_Later" she whispered "Please" he smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and opened the door only to get the shock of her life "E-Edward"_

"E-Edward" she asked, making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks with her. She blinked rapidly and gaped. _**He**_ was actually _here_. But… why? _He _took everything with him, what could _he _possibly want from her?

"Hello Bella. I see you've been rather… busy" Oh shit, he had heard everything that had just happened. And he was getting the wrong idea too. Damn mind reader… whoa wait a minute. What was Tony thinking that got _him_ so worked up.

"No not really. What are you doing here" she asked politely

"Project we're helping Mr. Banner back at Forks High" he said tightly. Yup, she thought, _**he**_heard it _all_. Shit. This was so not going to be easy, but something else occurred to her…

"What do you mean by 'we'" she asked. Her question was answered when she saw several other students she could easily identify as Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, as well as the rest of the Cullen Clan. Isn't it just my luck that my ex comes back when I start to take a liking to my boss, and he brings along his family as well as are classmates, she thought, whoa wait! When did I start liking Tony? She thought about it for a second and decided that she did like Tony. She didn't know when it had happened, but she did like him. A lot. "Err… hey guys"

"Are you going to invite us in" Lauren asked in a fake polite tone

"Um, this isn't my office" she said just as a paper airplane crashed into Edward's face **(payback is a bitch XD)**. Bella covered her mouth in surprise and span around to glare at Tony. "What the hell"

"It was an accident, I swear" he said. She sighed and shook her head.

"how about we move into my office" she said ushering them out the room before anyone else got hurt by Tony's reckless thinking. "Sorry about that"

"It's alright. Is he always like that" Edward asked. Bella stopped walking and made a face.

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I meant does he always act so… childish"

"No he doesn't. His impulses can get in front of his thinking, but his heart and mind are in the right place. Besides, Emmett isn't that much better" Emmett turned around and mocked glared at her. She smiled apologetically and shrugged. He laughed and Rosalie shushed him, then turned around and waved at Bella. She waved back awkwardly then shook her head. Weird.

"Emmett's different. He does have _some_ maturity in him"

"And you haven't known tony as long as I have. He _is_ iron Man after all me, he maybe childish and impulsive but he can be quite mature. "

"Like what you two were about to do if I hadn't knocked" he inquired. **(this kinda reminds me of the second verse of 'Alejandro' by Lady GaGa) **She shook her head and sighed.

"What you heard back there was nothing. Tony was just flirting with me as usual and just got too _engrossed_ in it" she said when she remembered something that sharpened her tone "Besides, why should you even care? You left, after all"

"Yes, well- um" he stuttered. She smiled to herself satisfied and opened the door to her office. **(in your face edward) **After the ohs and ahs were done, they chatted for a bit until tony knocked at the door. Bella got up and opened the door and sighed when she realized it was Tony.

"Nice to see you too" he joked. Bella let out a small giggle and Tony smiled hugely. "Listen, there's a little trouble with our neighbors in the East and they need Iron Man. You gonna be okay without me"

"I've been fine without you for pretty much all of my life. I'll survive" she joked

"You got jokes, huh"

"Yup" they laughed briefly and he pulled her out in the hallway shutting the door behind them. "what are you doing, Tony"

"I need to know something. That guy who was at the door, Edward, that's your ex isn't it"

"Wow. You really are a genius, aren't you" she joked trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. Tony pulled her into a hug and sighed

"Just be careful, okay" he asked and she nodded vaguely "I mean it. This is an order, Miss. Swan" Bella laughed, but saw that he was dead serious.

"Sorry. I'll be fine, Tony. I can handle myself, kay"

"If you say so… I'll catch you later" he said "Before I go, can I get something for the road"

"I gave you a hug, what more do you want" she asked. He thought for a moment then shrugged.

"That'll do… for now" he winked and laughed. She shook her head and sighed

"Don't get killed"

"As long as you be careful"

"Deal"

"Deal" he said running off. He came back and kissed her gently "You complete me" **( i LOVE this line)**he whispered in her ear before disappearing around the corner. She shook her head and went back inside.

"So what did your boss want" Angela asked conversationally

"Nothing much. He had to go run some errands and asked me to man down the fort while he's gone"

"Wow. That's gotta be a lot of work" Jessica said

"Not really. All he does is sign paper work and sit tinkering in his office all day, until I drag him to his next meeting" she shrugged. They all stared at Bella amazed. She made her job sound easy. That is when Tony is flirting with her, of course. But never the less, it got the bills in on time… despite the fact that Tony pays them for her. But they didn't need to know that.

"So Bella, where do you live" Angela asked

"In a beach house down on the coast line" she said

"Sounds cool" Angela smiled

"Yeah it is. Though it's kind of messy right about now. We had a big bosses' day party there yesterday" she explained

"Sounded like fun" Mike piped up. Bella could see easily that he still was slightly attracted to her and she sighed. This is gonna be a long time, she thought.

"I love your office, Bella. Who helped you do it" Alice asked

"Pepper did. She's out on family emergency"

"That's horrible! Is everything okay" the pixie asked and Bella shrugged

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to her since she left and that was two months ago"

"Crap" Ben murmured "That's really sucks" Bella smiled to herself realizing that her old high school friends were still the same. They talked and chatted some more when Bella's phone went off. Angela, who was closest to her desk, picked it up and handed to her.

"Thanks Ang" she said and Angela nodded. "Hello"

"Hey there. Everything okay" she smiled slightly as she realized it was Tony checking in on her

"Fine. How about you"

"It's all good-what the hell"

"Tony" she said. He was saying something to her but it came out in static. Then the line went dead.

"Is everything okay" Alice asked

"No. The connection was lost" she frowned "Hmm… Jarvis, connect me to Tony's HUD"

"Yes ma'am" he answered

"Uh… Bella? What was that"

"Jarvis, Tony's AI. He had it installed in my office in case of emergencies" Or in other words, she thought, when ever Tony did something stupid and I have to save his ass.

"Ma'am" Jarvis called

"Yes"

"I cannot connect to Mr. Stark's HUD"

"Why not"

"Apparently, the connection is either broken or malfunctioning. Though I can't see how. He did a new upgrade just before the party" he informed her

"This doesn't make sense. If he made upgrades then the Mark IV should be working perfectly fine" she said starting to worry

"Don't worry, Miss. Swan. Mr. Stark should contact us in no more than a day or two" the weary AI with the British accent said. She sighed and leaned on her desk.

"I hope so" she said. Tony, she thought, where are you? **( this is the major reason for it being a two parter)**

**

* * *

**

**TONY'S MISSING!**

**me: JARVIS! CALL SHIELD AND TELL FURY THAT HE BETTER FIND TONY THIS INSTANT! AND HE BETTER HAVE APPREHENDED EDWARD**

**edward: oh he hasn't. *glares***

**me: uhhh... hey edward! i was just kidding about the whole thing with quagmire, ya know**

**edward: what part of 'i read minds and know you're lying' don't you get**

**me: uhhh... JARVIS!**

**robot arms grab him and hang him on the ceiling**

**me: now all we have to do is wait for fury to come to take him into custody**

**Jarvis: and the reason being....**

**me: mental insanity i guess**

**edward: WHAT**

**Jarvis: that'll work**

**me: good. now call fury. AND HE BETTER HAVE TONY!**

**so while we wait for fury to come to take edward, i'm gonna work on the next part of this two part chapter and have Dummy make me a sandwich!**

**me: DUMMY! MAKE ME A GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH!**


	13. Chapter 12 part two

**okay so this is the second part of the two parter =) and edward is still trapped**

**edward: and i'd appreciate it if you let me down now**

**me: not until fury comes**

**edward: and that is..**

**next chapter**

**edward: grrrrrr**

**now we continue**

* * *

Chapter 12

Two Weeks Later…

"Please ma'am calm down" Over the last two weeks, Jarvis tried soothing Bella into relaxation, but she refused to do so until Tony was found. So Alice and the others decided to stay longer so they could help.

"I can't Jarvis, you know that! He's been MIA for two weeks now" Bella sighed. She rubbed her temples and laid her head on the workshop desk, where she had been staying for the gruesome two weeks. That's the only place she would go. That and to meetings when Stark International needed her, but other than that she stayed in Tony's workshop. She refused to go upstairs and fix herself something to eat, but instead had Dummy fix her meals since she couldn't trust You in the kitchen anymore. Who she just was actually reprogramming now.

Jarvis studied Bella over the last few weeks and realized she was starting to develop into the female version of, well… _Tony_. She tinkered in the lab working on projects he didn't complete or fixing errors that he had made. She had even started her own project by working on the beat up Saleen S7 that he wrecked. If you looked at the car after Tony had wrecked it, you could say that it was _way_ beyond repair. But just after two weeks with it, Bella made it look good as new. Truthfully even better. If Jarvis could smile, he would. He know understood why Tony always wanted more with Bella. She was amazing.

So Jarvis waited for Alice to return with You- new and improved- to do a test run, he watched as Bella and Rosalie worked on the car. Well, Bella worked on it while Rosalie gave her suggestions and the others watched astounded. Jarvis was used to the amazement in the Stark household, especially when your creator is Iron Man. Alice skipped downstairs with Dummy and You behind her.

"I'm guessing that You's test run was a success, Miss. Hale" he asked her

"Yup. He didn't break or spill anything" Alice smiled "Here's lunch, Bells"

"Thanks Alice. Thanks Dummy" Bella said reaching for the grilled cheese sandwich from under the car. Alice snatched the sandwich from her disapprovingly.

"Bella, what did I tell you? You can't eat under there" Alice contradicted. Bella sighed and pulled herself up from under the car and Alice gave her the sandwich back. She munched on the sandwich at a reasonable pace, so she wouldn't get yelled at… _again_. She was becoming more like Tony every day. …Tony.

Bella was going crazy waiting for Tony to come back and was getting more impatient each day as well as stressed. She had taken on Tony's job at SI in those two weeks and it was not very easy. First she had to get a PA, which was difficult because her short temper and irritable mood scared them off. So they had finally appointed Alice as her PA, since she could handle Bella's moods. Second, were the meetings. She knew what they were about since she had always informed Tony before he went in there, but it was different actually sitting in there and participating. So that got some getting used to. Third, was all the paper work Alice would bring her to sign. No wonder why Tony complained so much, it was a lot of stuff to sign. But since she wasn't one to complain, she got through it quickly. AS for Tony's other job as Iron Man, she had given the public a good excuse for Tony's sudden disappearance and left Rhodey in charge of the rest. He was more than glad to put on the War Machine armor, since the last time he had put it on since Whiplash.

So now as Bella worked on the S7, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do this every day. To do this every day with Tony. She smiled as those thoughts coursed through her head, but then disappeared as Iron Man came down the chute and fell face forward.

"Tony" everyone ran to his and tried to pry the suit off of him. Bella ran and got two gauntlets and ripped the chest plate off. She proceeded into ripping the rest of the armor off of him. It went y faster since Emmet got a back-up pair of gauntlets to help and Jarvis took off the heavier pieces. Tony was going to kill her for this later, that is _if_ he lived to do that. Bella shook her head contradicting herself. He's gonna be alright, he's gonna be alright, she thought, I hope.

Edward- who thank God had been training in medicine with Carlisle- announced that he was okay, but did need some sleep and needed to save up some energy. She told Emmett to carry him to the master bedroom and put him down in there. She said good-bye to everyone as they left and told Alice she would see her in the morning at SI. Bella climbed up the stairs and changed Tony's clothes for some clean PJs, then went back to the workshop.

"Ma'am maybe you should get some sleep. You do have a big day ahead of you" Jarvis suggested.

"You're right" She sighed and closed the hood to the S7. She would have to work on it tomorrow, after she finished doing God knows what at the company. She trudged up the stairs and into the guest room. She silently thanked Alice for going to her place and packing some of her belongings then brought them at Tony's. She changed her clothes and then got into bed.

Sometime around 3 in the morning, Bella decided to head to the workshop since she couldn't sleep. When she got down there she was surprised to see tony there admiring her work on the S7. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

"I see you some work done on the S7" he smiled

"Yup. I did it actually" he looked up at her surprised.

"You did" she nodded shyly. He looked between her and the car. "This is seriously amazing Bella"

"Thanks" she said looking around the massive workshop which was also his garage. Tony sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Sorry won't erase those terrifying two weeks" she said

"I know, I know"

"Do you? Do you really know" she demanded angrily

"Of course I do" he shouted "Do you honestly _think_ I wanted to stay where ever the hell I was? With whoever the hell had taken me hostage? Is that what you think" Bella blinked realizing that she never thought that he was taken hostage. Bella looked away fighting back tears and tried to control her hitched breathing. Bella, I'm sorry" he murmured as he hugged her gently. "You know I didn't mean any of that"

"No, it's just-I" she cut off sobbing in his shoulder. "I was so scared you were coming back in one-shape… or at all" she whispered the last part, but she was still easily heard. Tony looked up at her and regretted yelling at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" he sighed. She shook her head and laughed. It was awkward and nervous confusing him.

"It's okay. I think we're both just tired" she said heading towards the stairs "See you in the morning" He watched she jogged u the stairs and disappeared.

"Jarvis, did something happen while I was gone" he asked

"You could say that" he answered

"Explain"

"In the last few weeks, Miss. Swan has taken up your behavior"

"I'm sorry? What"

"She has started acting exactly like you, sir. Staying in the workshop all day until Ms. Hale drags her to any meetings or appearances. Only difference is is that she hasn't taken up drinking and gone out in an iron suit. Though if you hadn't come back, I think she might have in a few more weeks" Jarvis informed him. Tony thought about that for a second, unsure of whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He finally came down to a decision sometime around four a.m. It was good and bad. It was good cause hopefully she would realize that he was flirting with her because he really liked her, he could have her help more on his projects, and she would hopefully understand him better. But, she did already understand him… didn't she? Will, she understood what he displayed of himself and he winced realizing that it wasn't all that good. But she had seen some of his better moments, so it wasn't all that bad. He must have fallen asleep, because he was greeted by Alice.

"Wake up, Tony" he groaned as the high pitch song-like voice that came from Alice woke him even more.

"Ugh, go away" he groaned

"Nope! Now wake up, sleepy head"

"No wonder why they choose you for Bella's PA. You don't take no for an answer do you" he asked the small girl

"Nope. And from what I hear from Bella, it's one of the things we have in common. Though she said it wasn't a good thing, though. I wonder why" she asked giggling

"I'd rather not say" he said stretching

"You can trust me" she pouted

"I know. But something's are better left not in the known" he said walking up the stairs. Alice studied him as he went upstairs, but shrugged and followed after him. They were greeted by Bella who was already dressed and ready to go. She was fixing a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Bout time you woke up" she smiled

"You know I'm not an early riser" he grumbled. She laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. He smiled at her and sat down. "Looks yummy"

"Don't thank me. You made it"

"_You_ made my breakfast" he asked astounded "you're kidding right"

"Nope. I made some minor adjustments and fixed the errors you made"

"I'm sorry… _errors_. I'm Tony Stark, I don't make mistakes when it comes down to my work" he said getting up

"Oh really. You, go get me a grilled cheese sandwich" she ordered smugly. You did as he was told and made her sandwich in four minutes flat. He watched as You handed her the sandwich without a flaw and handed to her. "Thank you. Want some" to stupefied to speak, he shook his head and glared at the giggling Alice. She smiled at him apologetically and he slumped down in his seat.

"Okay. So what's for the agenda today" he asked giving up.

Later that day, Tony sat in the workshop going over his schematics for the Mark armors. He was so engrossed in them he didn't realize that Bella had walked in. She cleared her throat and he looked up smiling. She crossed the room and sat on his desk.

"What'cha up to" she asked

"Mark armor schematics"

"Which one" she asked not recognizing the armor

"All of them"

"oh" he laughed at her one word response and sighed. He got up and stood in front of her.

"Listen, about last night- well this morning actually, I was just so stressed out and didn't have enough sleep and- " Bella placed a finger over his lips and smiled

"It's okay" she said removing her finger but got caught by his hand. They stared at each other for a while and he rubbed circles in the back of her hand. She looked away first and blushed. He took a deep breath and shook his head. They looked at each and smiled widely. Tony leaned into her and she leaned in closer to help close the distance. Before they knew it, their lips had touched and moved against each other. She took away her hand from his to wrap her hands around his neck. He placed his hand at the side of her waist and brought her closer to him. She knotted her fingers in his hair and bought him closer, if that was possible. She broke away and looked at him. He blinked for a few minutes then smiled.

"Know, was that so hard" he teased

"Shut up and kiss me" she demanded. He raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously at her.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" he saluted before reclaiming her lips as his own. She moaned at the feeling and wanted more. He broke off this time and kissed her forehead. "You know, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time now"

"I can tell" she said rolling her eyes. He laughed loudly and she shook her head.

"I never felt this way about someone before" he murmured against her skin. His breath tickled and she shivered in response. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He returned the same smile and kissed her cheek. "Only you can have this effect on me, you know that" before she could ask she felt something hard press against her leg. She looked at him and he smiled innocently. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Can't you ever keep your hormones to yourself" she muttered and he laughed

"Now what fun would that be if I could" he teased

"Make my job a lot easier" he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He wanted her closer and closer to him, but knew better of that idea. She would never go for it… or so he thought. Bella pulled tony closer to her, refusing to let go. For the third time, she pulled away and stared at him. The look in her eyes was complete dominance and want, something that Tony couldn't deny her.

"Are you sure you want this? That you want me" he asked

"Forever" she murmured against his lips. His lips came crashing down on hers and the tension was removed. And the pleasure had began.

* * *

**and thois is why we didn't let him go.**

**me: SHE WANTED THIS GET OVER IT**

**edward: NOOOOO!**

**me: jarvis how much longer till fury comes**

**Jarvis: approximately one chapter**

**me: well what are we waiting for? **


	14. Chapter 13

**okay so it's the next day and NO THIS IS NOT A DREAM! **

**me: Jarvis, is fury here yet**

**Jarvis: general fury is approximately 30 minutes away**

**me: FINALLY! took him long enough**

**Jarvis: you have no idea...... **

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella woke up in the Stark household, but not in the guest room she usually occupied. Instead she was in Tony's room, next to him both in the nude. She recalled the events that happened the night before and mentally cursed herself. Oh well, she thought, it was only a one night thing. The thought of being considered another one of Tony's one night stands hurt her so much it hurt thinking about it. She shook away the thoughts and was about to get up to hunt for her clothes, when strong firm arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and found tony propped up next to her smiling.

"And where do you think you're going" he asked. She tried to pay attention to the fact that he was naked, though it was hard not to**(not like we can blame her)**. She looked him in the eyes and pulled a pleasant smile.

"I'm trying to find my clothes, so I can get dressed then get you dressed so we can get started with the day" she said. He raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Why do I get the feeling your trying to leave"

"Well technically, we both have to leave"

"You know what I mean" he said. She looked away and then turned back at him.

"It's nothing"

"Oh yeah? Then look me in the eyes and say it's nothing" he demanded. She looked him in the eyes and they both knew he had won.

"I'm not another one of your one night stands" she stated simply. He looked at her shocked for a minute then shook his head chuckling. "And what's so funny"

"What's so funny is that you don't remember what I said last night"

"And that would be" he looked her dead and the eye smiling.

"I love you" she stared at him for the longest time before smiling.

"I love you too"

"Now was that so hard"

"Shut up, stupid" she said shoving him. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

"Now what"

"Let me think… oh yeah! I'm with my boss in his bed. Naked"

"I am seriously one lucky bastard" he said after some consideration. She rolled her eyes and he laughed "Oh come on! It's no big"

"No big? Tony, how will it look for me to be dating you _and _work for you"

"Pretty sexy to me"

"Can you please be serious"

"I am! I love you and you love me, that's all there is to it. If anyone has a problem with it, they can go screw themselves cause I don't give a damn" she looked at him surprised and smiled.

"I guess you're right" she sighed

"No, I _am_ right and you know it" he said. She laughed then smiled.

"You're right"

"Damn right I am. Now let's get something to eat" he said. She rolled her eyes at his antics and sighed. Oh well, she thought, Tony will be Tony.

After they had gotten dress, they fixed breakfast successfully and ate laughing, when Alice walked in.

"Morning boss. Morning other boss"

"What are you talking about Hale" he asked calling her by her last name **(alice and jazz are married in this one along with em and rose)**, a habit he had gotten into over the years and never once thought of breaking "I'm back and going back to work. Which means Bells is my assistant again"

"I know that, but while you were gone Bella handled several matters that_ she _has to continue those matters" she explained. He raised his eyes in disbelief and pouted.

"So what am I suppose to do"

"Well, I gotta call from a agency named S.H.I.E.L.D and they need to see you for 'debriefing'" she said making a confused face. Tony let out a loud groan and both girls stared at him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a a government agency that helps people around the world" he explained

"So, they're with the government" Bella asked

"No"

"But you said they were a government agency" Alice said

"But they aren't with the government"

"Then the feds"

"The feds are with the gov"

"CIA"

"Still the gov"

"Then what" the girls demanded

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a government agency but don't work with the government. They're actually quite above that"

"How far above"

"Above the president"

"Then what do they want with you"

"Let's just say S.H.I.E.L.D has its own agenda" he said before sipping his coffee.

"Glad to know that's what you think of us, Stark" they looked up and saw a mean looking black guy with an eye patch walk in**(finally! it took them long enough)**. He was followed by a medium sized man with black hair and a woman with dark red hair.

"Fury, Coulson, Natasha" he said bluntly "Bella, Alice this is General Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Natasha Romanoff"

"Nice to meet you" Natasha said with a thick Russian accent. Coulson nodded and walked over to the counter then leaned on it.

"Long time no see, Stark. How've you been"

"I've had better days. Though I did have a very… _peaceful_ night" he smiled. Bella shook her head and tried to hide her smile "SO is there a reason you broke into my house Fury? For the what time"

"Second. Last time you invited me in" he said taking a seat across from him next to Bella. Natasha stood next to Alice quietly and smiled.

"Oh yeah. So, what's up now" Fury smirked and pulled out a folder sliding it to him. Bella got up and walked behind him to see what was in there. "Ten Rings"

"What are the Ten Rings" Bella asked

"Not what. _Who_" he corrected "They're a group of people under some influence of massive technology. They held me captive a year ago. When I first became Iron Man"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay"

"Actually, it's not. In those files you'll see we found out we got some information on them. Including the person who leads them"

"Who is it" Alice asked

"A man who guys by the name of Mandarin" Natasha explained

"And it turns out he had some kind of connection with your dad" Coulson added. Tony's head shot up, then he rushed down stairs.

"Tony" Bella called "We'll be right back" she followed him downstairs to the workshop and saw him getting ready to put on the Iron Man suit "Don't you even think about"

"Already am and don't try to stop me"

"Too late. Tony, are you insane? I understand that the death of your parents is important to you, but you have to think about what you're doing"

"Okay then let me think. I'll be finding out information about the death of my father, be ridding the world of the Ten Rings, be bringing down their leader making them helpless and did I mention world peace? I think that's enough"

"Oh yeah? Well, what about me" he paused for a minute and looked at her.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices" he whispered

"So you're willing to sacrifice your life and go get yourself killed, when you can stay and plan this"

"Yes"

"Why"

"I have to do this-"

"No, I mean why do you always have to be so damn stupid! You always have to do the worse thing possible to get the job done, don't you? Don't you"

"You know what? Yeah, I do. But it gets the job done" he yelled

"But it gets you killed"

"And? That's the price I have to pay! It's not like I have anything to live for" Oh shit. "Bella, I did not mean that, I swear to God"

"Yeah you did"

"No, Bella! I was mad- I was thinking straight! I-"

"Forget it" she said before running upstairs. He slammed his fist down on the table and cussed. Why do I always have to screw it up when I finally have it good, he asked himself mentally.

She walked upstairs trying to get herself together. Pull yourself together Swan, she thought, it was never going to work out anyways. She sighed before walking into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay" Alice asked

"No. Tony's being an idiot- _again_- and deciding to go after them" she announced before sitting down next to Fury.

"Dammit Stark. Why does always have to be so bull headed"

"I'm not sure. I think it's cuz I'm so used to getting everything I want" they turned and saw him walking in to the kitchen.

"What happened" Bella asked acidly

"I-I couldn't do it. Well, at least not yet. I have too much at stake to lose" he admitted. She looked down and tuned out the rest of the conversation. It must have ended early because she heard Tony moving towards her. She didn't look at him and tried not to address him. "I know you're mad at me and I know I deserve it, so I'm not going to ask you to forgive me"

"What" she asked looking at him

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me" he repeated "Instead I'm going to rough out you being pissed at me and ignoring me. If you decide to forgive me- which I doubt you will for a while- then I'll do whatever you want and always keep you first. Well, I'm going to keep you first anyways, but you get the idea" She looked up at him and sighed. She got up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"you really didn't mean it, did you" she asked and he shook his head.

"I really am sorry" he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"I forgive you" she said. He smiled widely and leaned into kiss her, but was cut off by her hand over his mouth. "I forgive you, but I haven't completely forgiven you. Which means, you're back to square 1" she removed her hand and walked past him towards the stairs.

"You're kidding, right" he asked. She smiled to herself and didn't answer him "Right? You are just joking around, aren't you"

"Good night, Tony" she called from the top of the stairs. He listened as he heard the door to the guest room close.

"that's what you get for being an asshole, you dumb bastard" he said out loud to himself "Well, looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight" he climbed up the stairs and walked into his room. He sighed ad flopped down on the bed. He stayed like that for a while when he heard his door open. He sat up and saw Bella.

"You really didn't think I'd make you sleep alone, did you" she asked. He nodded sheepishly and she giggled quietly. She walked over to him and sat in his lap "You are so sad"

"Well how was I suppose to know? You were pretty damn convincing" he said defensively. She shook her head and sighed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and laid back down. "So… what do we do know"

"Didn't I say that I didn't forgive you completely" she asked. She crawled out of his embrace and got under the covers. She laughed at his frozen and sighed. "Are you going to come over her or not" he shook his head and crawled in next to her.

"So, when do you think it'll take you to forgive me" he asked

"A while. A _very long_ while"

* * *

**okay so bells got tony back good XD and she's making edward twitch uncontrollably**

**Jarvis: i think he's getting hungry**

**me: doesn't matter. fury's taking him! right fury**

**fury: you got it kid. all right boys, careful with this one, he's gone mental**

*** S.H.I.E.L.D agents come and take edward away whose flailing around like a fish out of water***

**me: thanks fury, i owe you one**

**fury: no prob**

**me: can i ask a question though**

**fury: sure**

**me: what's up with the eye patch**

**fury:..... *walks away***

**me: COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Jarvis: ..... alright then. Anyways, ma'am would appreciate it if you all would please click the review button to reply to this chapter. Thank you and come again**


	15. Chapter 14

**me: and hello everyone in fanfiction land! i'm your host krazychick! with my two co-host nick fury**

**fury: hi**

**me: and Jarvis**

**Jarvis: hello everyone**

**me: all right so it's chapter 14 and tony is on sex ban from bella**

**fury: haha**

**me: be nice fury**

**fury: i don't do nice**

**me: obviously**

**fury: WHAT WAS THAT**

**Jarvis: how about we just continue with the sory**

**fury: fine**

**me: sounds savvy to me. so let's continue**

* * *

Chapter 14

Tony woke up and smiled at the person who laid beside him. He pushed a strand out of Bella's face and smiled. She was mad at him for yesterdays… _incident_, but she had forgiven him somewhat. Though his punishment include sex ban for a while, but he would deal… somehow.

He hadn't gone back to work yet, so he stayed home signing papers Alice brought him every now and then. So he sat tinkering in the workshop and making adjustments to the Iron Man armor. Well, it was more like putting it back together since Bella and Emmett had destroyed it to get it off him. He didn't blame them though, since if they hadn't he most likely wouldn't be here fixing it. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had gotten into many close calls. If he was going to make this work with Bella, he was start going to have to take responsibility now. Not that he wasn't already, he was just going to have to be more precautious than before.

"You seem stressed. And you didn't even go to work or anything" he tilted his back and smiled when he realized it was Bella.

"Well, I have spent pretty much the entire day trying to put back the Iron Man armor that you and Mr. Cullen so cleverly destroyed" he smiled.

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay. I know why you did it and I'm rather glad you did"

"Good. So, what's on tonight's agenda"

"Well seeing as sex is being banned…"

"And it will be unbanned when I say so. And that is no time soon. Though if you keep your act together then maybe it will be let up early"

"I'll be a very good boy then"

"You should always be a good boy"

"It's hard to do when you have a sexy assistant and girlfriend"

"Oh really"

"Yup"

"Please, do tell"

"Well for starters she has these really amazing brown eyes that make you melt. She has a soft and delicate voice but very commanding which is a serious turn on. She's actually quite stubborn and always knows how to deny what I want. And I'd get into more specific details, but I won't do that to Jarvis"

"Your consideration is deeply appreciated, sir" Jarvis said

"No prob. But like I was saying, she's perfect in every way possible. She's may angel" he said smiling up at her. She looked back at him with the same tender expression on her face.

"She sounds really amazing" she said

"Yes, _you _are" she bent down and kissed him gently and he sighed. Bella's phone went off and she looked at the screen briefly.

"I have to take this, real quick. Be right back, kay"

"Kay" he mumbled. She kissed him briefly before walking out the workshop.

"Hello" she said as she walked upstairs.

"Hello Bella. It was good seeing you this morning" she sighed and rubbed her temples

"How long do we have to keep this up, Fury? He's going to start getting suspicious soon" **(bella and fury know each other? oh my shit)**

"All in good time. Just keep a good eye on him"

"I will. You know this isn't what I signed up for, right"

"It never is. Listen, I know you didn't want to be a part of the Ten Rings research but now you are" he said "This way you can have a good eye on him at all cost"

"True, though I'd rather he know I was keeping my eye on him"

"All in good time" he repeated "Oh and Bella"

"Yes Fury"

"We have a briefing on next Friday, so make sure you're free"

"Next Friday. Got it" she said making a mental note to herself to not make plans "I'll see you then"

"Goodbye Bella"

"Bye Fury" she sighed and hung up. She debated whether or not she should just tell him, but decided against it knowing Fury would her and get her. Though it's not like she couldn't take him, she just didn't want to be known as taking out Fury over her boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of Tony being her boyfriend and enjoyed it.

She was about to head downstairs but Tony ran up.

"I forgot that I had a special surprise for you" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to their bedroom. He opened the door and she gasped. The whole room was light with candles and rose petals were scattered on the floor. There was a bottle of champagne on the bedside desk and two flasks. **(awww! so sweet)**

"When did you do this" she asked

"After you and Alice left" he smiled "You like it"

"Yeah. But, what's the special occasion"

"Well, since our first time was a little... _rushed_, I'd figure I'd make it up to you"

"Our first time was the day before yesterday" she said

"But you hardly remember it"

"I remember… _certain_ aspects of it" she said. He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Is there nothing you can't do" he asked. I can't tell you I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or else Fury will kill me, she thought. She shook her head and smiled at him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. "nope. Nothing you can't do"

"I think you've forgotten your ban"

"Except that" he groaned. She giggled and sighed.

"Well, since you worked so hard you do deserve a reward" she smiled mischievously. His eyes light up in excitement and picked her up.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he said before kissing her softly and made his way to the bed


	16. Chapter 15

**okay so tony convinced bella to get down and dirty last night :)**

**fury: seriously? i wanted to see him in some more pain**

**me: you are one bad dude, you know that**

**fury: yup**

**Jarvis: shall i commence the beginning of the rest of the chapter**

**me: yup! so let's do it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella woke up this time first and winced. She really couldn't believe it. They hadn't had sex in one day and he went and acted as if it had been years. Well he does like to go by dog years, she thought. Though she had to admit that the pain was worth the pleasurable feeling she got afterwards. She carefully slid out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She slipped on his t-shirt which was way too big for her, but she didn't mind. Bella skipped downstairs with a complete plan of what to do for breakfast, but she didn't plan on Pepper being downstairs. **(pepper's back! and she caught bella in tony shirt! DX)**

"Okay Tony, we have a busy schedule ahead of us and you're not Tony" Pepper said

"And you're here and not with your family. Not that I'm not glad for you to be back, I am! I just wasn't expecting you here now"

"And I wasn't expecting you in nothing but Tony's shirt. And the reason for that being…" Pepper trailed off and Bella flushed a faint red color. She was about to answer-or make an attempt- until Tony came downstairs.

"There better be a good reason why I woke up alone… PEPPER! Hey, how's it goin" he asked nervously. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Rhodey and Happy walked in. **(awkward)**

"What's going on in here… WHOA" Rhodey exclaimed

"What? Oh my…" Happy trailed off. They looked Bella up and down then repeated.

"Okay that's enough" Tony said stepping in front of Bella. She hid her face into his shoulder and tried to get control of herself.

"Bella, can I speak to you upstairs please" her tone was polite and to Bella's relief not angry. She nodded vaguely and Pepper motioned for her to go first to spare the guys staring at her like idiots.

They climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom. Bella plopped down on the edge of the bed and waited for Pepper to say something. **( okay so this conversation switches between tony and rhodey and happy during bella and pepper's conversation upstairs)**

"Well…" Bella trailed off

"Well for starters how long have this been going on between you two" she asked

"Three days" Tony told Rhodey and Happy downstairs. They exchanged looks before looking back at Tony.

"Why didn't you tell us" Rhodey demanded

"We're kinda taking this one step at a time" Bella sighed

"And you couldn't have called me" Pepper asked

"I wanted to, but Bella's scared about what everyone will think" Tony sighed

"How come" Happy asked

"I don't want to make people believe I'm dating my boss for his money or fame or anything" Bella admitted. Pepper smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug.

"You're not mad"

"No way. It's obvious you guys love each. A lot" Rhodey said

"Yeah. We're really happy for you guys" Happy agreed

"Bella, don't you dare think about what other people think about your relationship. You love him and obviously he loves you" Pepper said gesturing around the room

"You guys rock" Tony said smiling at his two best friends

"Thanks Pepper. I really needed that" Bella said smiling at her trustworthy friend and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Now let's go back downstairs" she said "And Bella? You may wanna put some pants on" Bella looked down and nodded.

The girls walked down the hallway giggling and talking, when Bella paused.

"Pepper, I have to tell you something important. But you have to promise you'll hear me out"

"Yeah sure. What is it" Bella took a deep breath and sighed.

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D"

* * *

**CLIFFIE!**


	17. Chapter 16

**me: fury.... is there something you wanna tell us**

**fury:..... time to get back to the story? * pulls out a ball and throws it. big smoke appears and he's gone***

**me: Jarvis? where did he go**

**Jarvis: i don't know. Shall we continue the story while we look**

**me:..... fine.......**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Previously…._

"_Pepper, I have to tell you something important. But you have to promise you'll hear me out"_

"_Yeah sure. What is it" Bella took a deep breath and sighed._

"_I work for S.H.I.E.L.D"_

"wait a minute! You what" Pepper screamed. Bella grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the bedroom.

"Sit down"

"I think I'll stand" Bella walked over to Pepper and placed her hand on Pepper's shoulder pushing down on her pressure point causing Pepper to fall down on the bed. "Ow! That hurt"

"Miss. Swan" Jarvis asked

"Listen up, both of you. When I was entering college, Fury came up to me and made me an offer. If I come and work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I would be helping save the world. So since I had nothing better to do I accepted. Fury had me transfer from Forks Community College to Yale University. I worked with Agent Coulson and Natasha all the way up to my second year of college"

"And what happened then" Pepper asked

"I told Fury that I wanted to take a break so I could focus on graduating and my career. So he said okay, but I would always come back if he needed me"

"So he called you back to help him with Tony"

"No. I had absolute no idea about Tony or Iron Man. I never saw Fury again until he showed up day before yesterday" she said

"Does Tony know" she asked

"No. But only because Fury won't let me" Bella whispered

"And what'll happen if you tell him anyways" Bella raised an eyebrow at her and Pepper shook her head "Never mind. Bella, you have to tell him"

"I know, I know and I want to trust me. I just don't know how"

"Listen, just sit him down and explain it to him just like you did with us. Minus the whole pain in my shoulder" Pepper said wincing as she rubbed her shoulder

"Sorry. That should go away in a few minutes" Bella mumbled

"It's okay. Just promise you won't do it again"

"Deal. Don't say anything to the guys, okay"

"Of course"

"Thanks Pepper. That goes for you to Jarvis"

"You have my word, ma'am"

"Good. Now let's go back downstairs" she sighed "Oh, Pepper"

"Yeah"

"I have a briefing next Friday. Could you keep Tony busy"

"I'm pretty sure I can come up with something" she smiled

"Great. Let's go" Bella hurried up and changed before they walked down stairs seeing Coulson and Natasha had been added to their group. Coulson and Natasha exchanged glances before looking at Bella. She shook her head slightly and they looked away.

"Okay, so here's the game plan. For the next few days Coulson will be babysitting you, Tony"

"Great" he sighed. Bella sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Coulson looked at her and she glared. He looked away and scratched his head.

"While you two stay here at the house, I'll be with Bella and Pepper the rest of the time"

"What about me and Happy" Rhodey asked

"You'll do what you always do" Coulson said "There'll be someone around with you though Rhodey"

"What about Alice" Bella asked

"Whose Alice"

"A friend of mine from high school. She's been my PA"

"Why? What happened to Tony"

"Long story short, I went MIA for two weeks and couldn't go to work for a while. SO Bella took over and Alice became both of our PA's"

"Why were you MIA" she demanded

"Cause I'm a gorgeous, rich genius who everybody wants for themselves" Tony said sarcastically

"Really? I thought it was because you were an egocentric asshole of a narcissist" she retorted

"How about you both stop and listen" Bella interjected. They both huffed and sat back in their seats. "Continue"

"Thank you Bella. Alice will continue to be your PA. She'll just help Natasha sort out work that needs to be done so there won't be an overload"

"And when I can't be there in case of emergencies, she'll be there" Natasha added "And also it would be best for you to call me Natalie Rushman in public"

"Cause she just loves living a double life" Tony mumbled and she glared. Bella elbowed him in the rib caged and smiled at Natasha.

"Okay, so like I was saying earlier, Tony you have a press conference you need to go to and no is not an option"

"Yes ma'am" he sighed and got up to go get dressed.

"I gotta get back to base. I'll see you guys around" Rhodey said leaving.

"I'm gonna go start up the car" Happy said following out after Rhodey.

"I'll come with you" Pepper said. Bella waited for Pepper and Happy to leave before she started talking.

"Okay listen, I don't know what exactly what's going on but according to Fury I'm now a part of it"

"We know. He told us already" Coulson said

"Listen Bella, I know you wanted to go and get a good career, but we need you" Natasha said moving towards her.

"And so does Tony. He's a part of my life now so I have to tell him"

"We know that. It's going to be a part of the briefing next Friday. We're going to put it to a vote" Coulson said

"Let me go break-up with him, now so I can save us both from the heart break" she sighed getting up. Natasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Don't do that. I already presented your case for you. All you need now is their approval"

"When did you present my case for me? We've only been together for three days" she demanded

"Bella, where S.H.I.E.L.D remember? We know everything and anything" Coulson smirked

"Figures that Fury would keep tabs on me"

"You're one of the best of the best, Bella. Of course we got tabs on you"

"Thanks Coulson. It's good to know I'm so deeply valued" Coulson shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Tony came down the stairs and Bella walked over to him.

"Where is everyone" he asked

"Happy and Pepper are waiting in the car. Rhodey had to leave" she said

"Well then, don't want to keep them waiting" he said

"Coulson, Natasha. You coming"

"I'm right behind you" Natasha said getting up

"I'm heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D" Coulson said heading for the door "I'll see you guys later"

"Shall we" he asked. Both girls nodded and head for the door. This is going to be a long week, Bella thought.

* * *

**BELLA WORKS FOR FURY AND S.H.I.E.L.D!**


	18. Chapter 17

**alright, so we're still looking for fury, but we did find some really fun people to replace him with!**

**Jarvis: ma'am the group from S.H.I.E.L.D are here**

**me: YAY! WOLVERINE AND THE S.H.I.E.L.D GANG**

**Jarvis: ma'am i should inform you, is here**

**me: EWWWWWWW! I HATE HER**

**Jarvis: and she hates you too ma'am**

**me: gee thanks**

**Jarvis: sorry. I still love you**

**me: awwwww.... XD**

* * *

Chapter 17

Date: Next Friday, May 15, 2010

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier; north Tri-State area of Upper California

Time: 1400 hours Military time (2:00)

Bella walked down the hall in her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. It was different than Natasha's black unisuit that made her look like Catwoman **(yes, catwoman. my mom told me that's what she looked like and she kinda does)**. Instead, her's was a black sweater with matching tight pants with boots that had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. She held her head high and braced herself as she entered the room.

She saw the faces of her old teammates , the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and one unfamiliar face**( i won't go into detail about him just yet)**. There was Hawkeye, Wolverine, Songbird, Black Panther, Captain America, Ms. Marvel-who she absolutely despised **(can you blame us? have you seen here in super hero squad show? she is so annoying :P)**- and Natasha. They all smiled at her immensely. Captain America stood up and saluted her. She saluted back then took her seat between him and Natasha.

"Okay everyone, Coulson will not be joining us this afternoon so let's get started" Fury announced. Everyone nodded and the meeting began.

Date: Later that Friday, May 15, 2010

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier; north Tri-State area of Upper California

Time: 2200 hours Military time (10:00)

Bella fidgeted while she waited for the results of whether or not she could tell Tony she was with S.H.I.E.L.D or not. It had been a very long debate. Mostly because Ms. Marvel had to point put every mistake and fault Tony had ever made as Iron Man. While Bella and Natasha pointed out how he fixed those mistakes and has helped change the world. It was rather long wait, when Fury walked in.

"Okay, so the head has decided. Now it's your turn" he said "Natasha"

"You already know my vote. I've worked with Tony and yes he can be quite a handful, but his heart is in the right place. Yes" Bella sighed and smiled

"okay then. Wolverine" Bella turned to Wolverine and stared. He looked like a bad-ass dude and he was, but he could also be a great guy too.

"Stark can be a handful like Black Widow had said, but he is a great ally. Not to mention he can really be a great leader. So, yeah" he said. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're next Panther"

"I worked with Tony before and I must say he is quite… _extraordinary_. But he is a great person to work with and an excellent sparring partner. So, yes"

"so that's three. What do you say Hawkeye"

"I say go for it. If she can keep old iron tin in line, that means we won't have to" he shrugged

"Okay. Songbird"

"Yes. I know Bella and she always does the right thing. Tony is an excellent man and a fantastic leader" she said

"Kay. You're up Captain"

"Iron Man is an excellent leader and a good friend of mine. He gets my vote a hundred percent"

"Thanks Cap. Okay Marvel, you're go"

"Absolutely not! You've seen what he's done and all the damage he's caused"

"And we're not talking about that. We're talking about whether he should know I work for S.H.I.E.L.D" Bella objected

"But if he did know, how do we know that he won't do anything stupid with our technology" she countered

"Because look at what he's done with technology to help people" Bella countered back

"I still don't trust him. So no" Everyone glared at her and she glared back.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The head agreed with Bella's case and voted yes" Fury shrugged. Bella let out a sigh of relief and Natasha smiled smugly

"What did I tell you" she asked. Bella hugged Natasha and smiled.

"Now all I have to do is tell Tony and hope he won't go nuts"

Back in the workshop, Tony worked on some upgrades on the Iron Man armor while Coulson just watched. Coulson's phone went off and he stood up. Tony looked away from his work and stared at him questioningly.

"Where are you going"

"I just got news that I no longer have to babysit you anymore"

"So I'm free to go" Tony asked hopefully

"Not yet. Your new babysitter for the evening should be here soon" Coulson told him

"Fine. See ya around"

"Bye Tony" Coulson said as he left. He walked up the stairs and smiled "He's all yours"

Tony went back to his work while he waited for his babysitter to come. It wasn't long before he heard the workshop door open then close.

"That was fast" he said looking back before he did a double take. He turned around to face Bella who was still wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. "Should've seen that one coming"

"tony, let me explain" she asked

"Okay then. Explain" he said leaning on his desk. She sighed and then told him everything she had told Jarvis and Pepper last week. When she was done, he walked over to her and took her face in his hands. He looked her deep in the eyes before he kissed her gently. He pulled away and stared at her. "You know how amazing you are"

"Not sure. But I am pretty lucky"

"Well let me tell you. You are the most amazing person I have ever, _ever_ meet in my life" he said "That's how amazing you are"

"Wow. That is pretty amazing" she smiled. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to bed. I had a long day at S.H.I.E.L.D and Ms. Marvel was annoying the crap out of me. You coming"

"In a little bit" he said. She shrugged and kissed him good night. He waited till he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before he turned to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, run up background check on Bella" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"Sir? But she told you everything there is to know"

"No. She told me everything that she _wanted_ me to know. Now run the search please" he asked again**(this is kinda like black widow's intro scene in the iron man 2 movie which i've finally seen)**. Jarvis came up with several portfolios and narrowed them down until he finally found Bella's. "Good. Now go through it always up till now" Jarvis opened the folder and several documents came out. She had tried ballet when she was younger, had her grandmother's first name as her middle, had never really decided what she wanted to be when she grew up, had visited her father in Forks every summer until she was 14 and when she moved in with him when she was 17.

"Mr. Stark, there's a private folder that is being blocked off"

"S.H.I.E.L.D most likely" he murmured "Hack it open"

"Yes sir" several encrypted codes came across the screen before the folder burst open and several documents appeared.

"Whoa wait a minute! Bring back that picture" he demanded. Jarvis bought the picture back in view and Tony swore his jaw had become unattached from his body. Bella stood in front of him in a cream floor length dress that was backless. She had her back towards him and was looking over her shoulder. She smiled coyly as if she had a plan and knew that it would cause some mischief. Tony squirmed in his seat and readjusted his pants. Only you, he thought.

"You know, if you wanted to see that folder you could have asked right" he jumped at the sound of her voice and almost lost it as he appraised her. She wore matching black underwear and a cream robe over top. He stuttered for a minute and readjusted his pants again. She laughed quietly and tilted her head to the side. "I'm going back to bed. And stop hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D files" he nodded stiffly and watched as she walked away. She paused by the picture he was looking at and smirked. She had her back to him and looked over her shoulder smiling coyly. He looked between her and the picture then to her again. She winked at him and walked away. "Goodnight Tony. Goodnight Jarvis"

"Goodnight ma'am"

"Night" he mumbled.

"Are you alright sir"

"No Jarvis. I'm not" Tony looked at the picture and re-pictured the scene that had just played out before his eyes, when it finally clicked.

"Is there something I can do to help" Jarvis asked

"Yeah. Put these files away in my drawer for later. I'm going to bed" he said rushing up the stairs. He paused in the living room, surprised to Bella waiting for him. "but-how… you-what"

"You are _so_ predictable" she giggled as she walked up to him.

"Am I now" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, seeing as I was here waiting for you"

"I have to admit, that was a pretty kinky move Ms. Swan"

"Which means it was to your approval Mr. Stark" she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You have no idea" he murmured against her forehead

"Good because that was its purpose"

"Purpose fulfilled"

"Excellent. Good night" she said walking out of his embrace. He stared after her then shook his head and followed her

"You know, this is seriously starting to get on my nerves right"

"I know. That's why I do it" she smirked. Tony watched as she sauntered up the stairs and paused when she reached the top of the stairs. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss before retreating to their room. He shook his head and followed after her, only to realize that she was already asleep. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed a bit before turning towards him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest.

"Love you" she murmured. He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip on her.

"Love you too" he said. She nodded vaguely and went back to sleep. He sighed and laid his head back against the pillows trying to fall asleep. He stayed up around 2 a.m before sleep finally caught up to him.

* * *

**alright so we still haven't found fury yet, but bella does work for S.H.I.E.L.D, sucks, there's that mystery guy from the briefing, and i'm thinking of bringing in some more marvel characters, more specifically a certain green one we know and love to watch destroy stuff XD**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tony woke up and got out of bed at 6 a.m, then ran down the stairs. He decided to make her breakfast and hoped that he wouldn't burn down the mansion.

"Jarvis" he called

"Yes sir"

"How do I make breakfast without burning the house down"

"Might I ask why, sir" Jarvis asked

"I suggest following the directions"

"You know I hate following directions" he grumbled

"Yes but unless you want to successfully make Ms. Swan breakfast, I suggest you do it" Tony sighed reluctantly.

"I guess I better start reading then huh" he asked

"Most likely, sir"

"Well, let's get cookin" he said clapping his hands together.

Three hours later, Bella woke up alone and frowned. She got up and stretched before standing up.

"Jarvis, where's Tony" she asked

"Mr. Stark is currently in the kitchen" he answered

"The kitchen? That's weird" she mused "Did he say what he was up to"

"He said it was a surprise. Though he did insist that you stay upstairs until he's done"

"He knows I hate surprises" she mumbled sitting back down the bed.

"I know that, ma'am and so does he" Jarvis said assuring her.

"How much longer will he be"

"Let me check"

Back down in the kitchen Tony was covered in flour on almost every inch of his body.

"Sir, Ms. Swan requests to know how much longer you'll be"

"A few more minutes. I just need to figure out how to cook the bacon" he murmured "How is it that I'm a multi-millionaire genius but I don't know how to fix my own girlfriend breakfast"

"I don't know. I'll tell her a few more minutes"

"Yes that's good. Thank you Jarvis" he said "Tell Bella that we get some free movies on Demand"

"Yes sir. Will that be all"

"That's it. Thanks"

"Anytime sir"

Back upstairs, Bella laid on the bed flipping through channels.

"Ma'am. Mr. Stark has informed me that he should only be a few more minutes" Jarvis said "He also told me to tell you that you receive free movies on demand"

"I guess I'll just watch some movies wile I wait" she sighed. "Let's see what we got"

"Ma'am? They currently have Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief playing"

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

Half an hour later, Bella was halfway through the movie when the door started to open.

"Tony is that you" she asked

"Yes it is" he said kicking the door open to reveal him carrying a tray of food "And with breakfast"

"Did you make all of this" she asked sitting up as he sat down next to her.

"Yup. And you better appreciate it because I had to follow directions" he said

"Aw. Well if you must now I really and truly appreciate it" she said kissing his cheek

"Thanks. Now let's eat"

After breakfast was finished, they laid down and watched the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland movie. Tony rested his head in Bella's lap and looked u at her.

"Did you enjoy it" he asked

"Yes I did. Though I didn't know you cooked"

"Neither did I. Amazing how simple directions can turn into something special"

"And quite appetizing" she added.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but General Fury is on the phone. He needs Ms. Swan at the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier A.S.A.P" Jarvis announced. Tony groaned loudly and Bella giggled.

"Tell him I'll be there in a half an hour"

"Yes ma'am" Bella shook Tony and he shook his head.

"I'm not moving. I'm too comfortable" he protested. Bella rolled her eyes and pushed his head out of her lap. She got up and he sat up pouting.

"Oh come on, Tony! I don't do that when you have to go save the world, do I" she asked

"No. But it's not the same" she looked at him skeptically and he shook his head "Okay so it's the same. But still"

"but still nothing. Listen I'll be back before you know it, okay" she asked slipping on her uniform

"fine" he huffed and she kissed him softly.

"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt again but your father is on the phone. He wishes to talk to you" Jarvis informed her.

"Charlie's on the phone" she asked. She hadn't talked to her dad since she was transferred to Yale and started working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes ma'am"

"Where's my cell phone" she asked. Tony picked up from the bedside table and tossed it to her. He was surprised that she caught it since she wasn't paying attention to the fact that he threw it towards her. She looked towards him and smirked before picking up the phone "Hello"

"Hey Bella" she smiled as she heard the voice of her father on the other end.

"Hi Dad! How are you"

"Great though I have to know, what on earth picked up your phone" he asked. Bella let out a small giggled before answering

"That was Jarvis, Tony's AI. He's kind of like a computerized butler as Tony likes to put it" she said casting a glance at him who was smiling widely.

"tony… that's your boss right"

"Yeah, Tony Stark. He thought Jarvis could help me out with my job"

"So, how are you. Meet anybody… special"

"I'm fine, though work can be a little tedious. But that's what happens when you work for Iron Man" she teased and Tony feigned hurt. She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled quietly. "but it's nothing I can't handle"

"Great to hear. How's work"

"You wouldn't believe all the friends I made here, dad. Si is kind of like a second home to me"

"That's wonderful to hear, Bells. So have you meet someone special"

"Yeah, I have a ton of friends"

"That's not what I mean Bells"

"So what do you mean"

"I mean do you have a, ya know… boyfriend"

"oh! That kind of special" Tony looked over to her and she shook her head frantically. Leave it to Charlie to bring up my love life, she thought. Oh well, he is my dad after all. "Umm… yeah I have"

"That's great. So what his name? What's he like"

"Well he's an amazing person. A great guy to be around and he's really funny"

"Good, good. He sounds great. What's his name"

"Did I mention that he's extremely giving and very helpful. He bought my house for me and helps pay my bills"

"Wow. He sounds like a winner. Does he have a name"

"I forgot to tell you that he's really smart"

"Bella, what's the boy's name" he demanded

"Uh… Tony"

"Tony, as in your _boss_ Tony? That Tony" he asked making sure he heard her daughter correct "The same guy who's Iron Man"

"Yeah, that's Tony all right" she said laughing nervously. "Okay dad I know it may seem what I'm doing is pretty stupid and can be taken for as the wrong idea, but I love Tony. A lot. And he loves me too more than I ever thought was possible. And I don't care what other people say about it because I know it's not true"

"Alright"

"And I know you're gonna argue- what wait"

"I said alright. Obviously you're crazy about this guy, but be careful. You remember last time" she sighed. Of course he'd bring up _him_, she thought. Isn't it already bad he came back and found her at the worse time conveniently possible?

"I remember and I will be careful. Promise" she said. Tony walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. She smiled at him and he smirked. "Dad, can you hang on for a sec"

"Yeah sure" I pulled down the phone and Tony snatched it from me.

"TONY"

"Hello Mr. Swan. I'm Tony Stark" he said running from the room.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" she screamed chasing him down the stairs. They ran down the stairs and into Pepper.

"What's going on" she asked

"Tony has my phone whose talking to my dad" Bella screamed

"Tony" she groaned

"If I might say, you have a wonderful daughter. She's a hard worker, excellent organization skills, and an amazing runner" he said as he ran downstairs with her hot on her heels. He ran into the workshop and slammed the door behind him. "Could you hold for a sec"

"Um, sure"

"Jarvis override Bella's pass code for the workshop"

"Yes sir" he said

"Okay, I'm back" he smiled. Bella ran downstairs and tried to open the workshop door, but it was locked. She punched in her pass code for the workshop but it rejected it.

"Jarvis, what's wrong with my pass code"

"Mr. Stark had me override it"

"HE DID WHAT? ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU ARE DEAD" she screamed. Tony motioned to her that he couldn't hear her and she growled "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME"

"What" he called out to her

"Everything okay" Charlie asked

"Um, I stole Bella's phone from her and locked her out of my workshop so she can't stop me from talking to you" he smiled

"Is it working"

"You have no idea" he chuckled

"More power to you" Charlie said

"I think we are get along great" Tony smirked and waved to a furious Bella.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella walked down the hallway still furious that Tony hadn't given her her phone back and that he was _still_ talking to Charlie. Stupid, no good, sexy, genius boyfriend, she thought. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling until someone punched her arm. She took their arm and twisted it behind their back.

"AAAAH! I GIVE! I GIVE" she sighed and released his arm. She shook her head and glared at Wolverine.

"You know better to do that, Wolvy"

"Don't call me Wolvy" he growled

"Sorry Logan, but you still know not to do that"

"Sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow since you were ignoring me the whole entire walk"

"We were talking" she asked and he nodded "Oh shit Logan, I'm sorry"

"It's cool. So what's on your mind" he asked

"Tony"

"He didn't take it well" he asked

"No, he took it perfectly fine. Though he did hack through my S.H.I.E.L.D files"

"Did he see the picture you took in Paris"

"He couldn't get through anything else in there cause of it" she said shaking her head

"Poor boy. So if he took it fine, what's the problem"

"I was talking to my dad this morning and he stole my phone to talk to him"

"And…"

"He still is" she said

"And…"

"They were laughing" Wolverine raised an eyebrow and she looked him dead in the eye "He locked me out the workshop just talk to him"

"Wow. Stark really is crazy for you"

"Who wouldn't with legs like those"

"Hawkeye" they groaned. Hawkeye placed his arms around their shoulder and smiled.

"You know we've never seen you without your mask on" Wolverine said

"That's cause who I really am is a secret"

"Is that so Clint" Bella smirked

"Who told you" he demanded

"Every woman has her secrets" she said and walked off like in the Victoria Secrets commercial.

"You saw that to, right" Wolverine asked and Hawkeye nodded "Okay'

Bella walked into Fury's office and saw him with the guy she didn't recognize from the briefing.

"Umm…"

"there you are Swan" Fury said "Bella, this is Agent Gene Kahn. Gene, this is Agent Swan" he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gene"

"Likewise Bella" Gene said smiling. He wasn't really bad looking. He had black hair and black eye that were hidden behind green glasses.

"So what's up" she asked

"Gene has some information on the Ten Rings and the Mandarin" Fury said

"Okay. What'cha got" she asked turning to Gene. He smiled at her and took out a fat manila folder from his bag.

"Damn" Fury cussed

"Oh God" Bella blinked and covered his face. "Well let's get this started, shall we"

Four hours later Bella was heading back to the house with Gene so that why when Tony started the endless questions Gene could answer them. She pulled up to the house and saw several cars in the front. She silently cussed and Gene looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and sighed.

"There's a project going on at SI and apparently they brought it to the house" she explained

"I'm guessing there's something else you don't want me to know" he asked

"It's my old high school"

"Let me guess. It's one of those reunions that you got dragged into against your will"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry. But you know what could've been done to avoid this" she shook her head and he smirked "Home schooling" they laughed and she shook her head

"If that was the case I never would have meet my ex" she said considering it "But then again, he wouldn't be my ex and I wouldn't have to deal with him and my current being in the same room. I really should have been home school"

"the gracious benefits of home schooling" he laughed. They pulled up in front and walked in. Bella gasped as she realized that her dad was here.

"Dad" she stuttered.

"Bella" she whipped her head around to see Renee and Phil walk in talking to Pepper.

"Mom? Phil" she turned to Tony and glared.

"if you'll excuse me, I have to go run so she won't kill me" Tony said then turned around and ran. Bella ran after him all the way upstairs then back downstairs.

"Pepper" he screamed and ran behind her

"Bella" Pepper warned

"He started it"

"I don't care _who_ started it,_ I'm_ ending it. Now say sorry Tony"

"Why" he asked

"Cause you started it" Bella said

"That's not a reason"

"For inviting my parents and not telling me"

"It was a surprise! I thought you might like to see your family since you have your friends here" he said "But since you're mad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Fine, I forgive you"

"Now you apologize to Tony" Pepper said

"For what" Bella demanded

"For chasing him upstairs and making him look like a wimp for not being able to fight off his girlfriend" she said

"Hey! I can to fight her off… I just chose to be the better person and didn't do it"

"And being the better person means you running with your tail between your legs" Bella mocked

"As a matter of fact yes, yes it does" he said proudly

"That's very mature of you Tony" Renee said walking towards them

"you can't be serious mom" Bella said

"I am. Now apologize"

"I'm sorry for chasing you upstairs and making you look like a wimp for not being able to fight me off"

"Bella" Renee scolded. Bella sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"In other news, this is Gene Kahn" Bella said changing the subject "He has some information that you will be interested in hearing"

"What kind of information" Tony asked. Bella looked away and stared at the picture of Tony with his parents. Tony followed her gaze and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why don't we move outside, while they talk" Pepper said already moving everyone outside. Rhodey stayed inside along with Natasha, Coulson, and Bella.

"What do you know" Tony asked Gene. Gene pulled out the same folder he had shown Bella and Fury earlier, handing it to him. Bella choked back the sob that threatened to erupt from her throat and held back tears. She had seen the contents of that folder and did _not_ wish to see it again. But she stayed by Tony's side because she knew he was going to need her when he finished reading that folder.

And she was right, after he read those files he lost it. While Coulson and Rhodey held him back, Bella had to lock him out of his workshop so he wouldn't destroy anything. They had never seen Tony like this before and had no idea what to do about it. So Bella tried the only thing she knew how to do. Reason.

"Tony, baby please calm down" she begged "I know you're angry and I know you're upset but you have to control yourself. Please Tony" He didn't acknowledge her request. Hell he didn't even acknowledge her _presence_. He didn't notice any of their presence for that matter. He was to consumed with rage and vengeance.

"Tony calm down now or else" Natasha threatened. Tony paid her threat no mind and continued to boil in fury. Natasha side and placed her hand on his neck, then he collapsed.

"Natasha! What did you do to him" Bella demanded

"I simply just knocked him out for a few hours" she shrugged

"Well let's get him in bed" Rhodey sighed and Coulson nodded, then they proceed to take him upstairs.

"Natasha, can you go get rid of everyone" Bella asked sighing

"Of course" she said then walked out.

"Gene, I am so sorry you had to witness that"

"It's fine. I'm sorry I had to give him that folder" he said

"It wasn't your fault. I better take you home"

"No need. I already called a taxi"

"You sure" she asked "It's no problem for me"

"I'm sure. Besides, you're needed here" he said walking to the front door. "I'll see you around"

"Yeah I guess"

"Bye Bella. And send my apologies to Tony"

"Sure" she said.

"Bella, is everything okay" she turned around and saw her mom running towards her "Where's Tony"

"He's already in bed. The information was a little… _much_ for him" she frowned

"What happened" Renee asked. Bella shook her head and sighed

"I think it would be best if we call it a night. It's been a long tedious day and tomorrow is not going to be easier" Natasha said

"I think that would be best" Bella agreed as Rhodey and Coulson came down the stairs.

"If you say so baby" Renee said. Bella nodded wearily and she kissed Bella's cheek. Soon everyone had left, leaving Bella alone downstairs. She sat down on the couch and stayed there. She didn't know what happened, but she must've feel asleep since she woke up to Tony carrying her upstairs.

"Tony" she mumbled rubbing her eyes

"Hey there sleepy head" he smiled, but she saw the pain in his eyes. Bella wrapped her arms around him holding him close. He tightened his grip on her, unwilling yo let her go. And that's how they fell asleep, together in each other.


	21. Chapter 20 part one

**okey dokey, so we have meet _agent_ gene kahn. now if that does not set off some buzzers in your head i don't know what to tell you expect this= EPIC FAILURE! and not the funny kind!alright so bella's gonna try and make tony feel better! and for you all wit dirty minds they aren't doing that.... pervs....... and if you haven't noticed fury and Jarvis aren't here with me ='( but they should be back soon....... i hope.......... and as promised there is a certain green guy here who likes destorying stuff!1**

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella woke up and untangled herself from Tony. She got up quietly and crept downstairs to the kitchen.

"May I ask what you are up to ma'am" Jarvis asked

"Fixing Tony breakfast. He deserves it, especially after yesterday's _mishaps_" she said

"That sounds like a wonderful idea"

"Thanks Jarvis"

"You're welcome" he said

"Jarvis, do me a favor. Call Pepper and see if Tony has anything major to do today. If not, tell him he's staying home today" she said

"Of course ma'am" he said. Bella finished up breakfast in a few minutes and waited for the sausage to finish cooking. While she waited, she ran upstairs and put on one of Tony's shirts that he loved on her. She chose the white one and buttoned it up, then skipped back down stairs softly trying not to wake him. She got the sausage out and fixed it on the tray when she heard moving coming from up stairs.

"Bella? Where are you" she heard Tony called. She grabbed the tray and ran upstairs carefully.

"Here I am" she said as she cracked open the door "And I have a surprise for you"

"Is it food" he asked. She smirked and walked in revealing the tray of food she was carrying.

"Yup"

"Yes. Not only do I get breakfast in bed _and _my girlfriend looking very sexy in my shirt" he said kissing her softly**(stop thinking dirty you pervs)**

"And according to this fax Jarvis just handed me, you have the day off" she smiled

"So I don't have to go to work, get breakfast in bed, _and_ you in my shirt" he asked and she nodded giggling " I love you so much"

"I love you too" she murmured against his lips before she kissed him. They lounged around the house until he suggested they do something with her parents.

"Oh come on! They haven't seen you in years. It's the _least_ you could do" he said

"No! Now stop whining"

"I am not whining" he protested but then realized that he was whining and giving her the satisfaction.

"Tony, I love my parents but I don't think now would be the best time to reconnect" she sighed.

"Listen to me. Your parents love you and are there for when you need them. Don't just go and push them away. I mean, take me for an example" he joked humorlessly. **(cue sad music on tiny violin)**She let out a sighe and looked at him.

"Alright. So what do you suggest we do" she asked "And I swear to God, don't you _dare_ say sky diving" **(sky diving is very good exercise but is very dangerous. so for those of you with common sense: don't do this. for those of you who don't have common sense or do but don't like using it -like myself- go for it!)**

"What do you have against sky diving" he demanded

"I don't prefer jumping out of planes 500 feet in the air for amusement" she snapped

"But you'll do it with S.H.E.I.L.D"

"Only when the plane's on fire" she protested

"And that happens…"

"Not often" she said in a serious tone.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure we'll think of something" he said and she smiled "Though sky diving would have been a hell of fun" she grabbed a pillow from the behind him and slapped him with it rather harshly. "Ow! That hurt"

"Love you too baby" she said as she skipped to the bathroom.

Four hours later, they walked back inside from their trip to the beach.

"That was so much fun" she laughed

"I told you so" he smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him "It would have been funner if we-"

"Tony if you sky diving one more time, I'm going to kill you" she threatened

"Oh yeah? Sky diving" she glared at him and proceeded to chase him upstairs . They ran all the way upstairs and into the bathroom, when he sprayed her with the shower head.

"Ahhh! Cut it out Tony" she said. Whether she was screaming or laughing he had no idea, but he could see a smile on her face so he knew he wasn't in trouble anymore.

"What's the magic word" he sang

"Stop spraying me with the shower head now"

"That's not it"

"How about if you don't spraying me with the shower head now, you can sleep on the couch" he stopped spraying her with the shower head and she motioned for him to give it to her. He handed it to her reluctantly, then she aimed it at him.

"What are you… NO! COME ON QUIT BELLA" he laughed

"What's the magic word" she sang mockingly

"Come Bells! Please"

"Do I hear begging" she mocked**(my mom does this all the time)**

"Yes! Yes I am begging" he said "Now quit it"

"Well since you asked so nicely" she said. She turned off the shower head and put it back into the shower. "Now I hope you have learned your lesson"

"Yes ma'am" he said crossing his fingers behind his back. She already knew that he did this. It was Tony after all and he wasn't one to keep promises when it came to messing with Bella. Or anyone for that matter. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Jarvis, have Dummy and You clean up please" he asked as he followed after her.

"Of course sir" he said. Tony smiled, then almost fell when a towel covered his face.

"Seriously" he asked as he removed the towel. He looked at her who smiled innocently and he rolled his eyes. He toweled his head furiously and walked into the bedroom. He changed into dry clothes, then flopped down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"What'cha wanna watch"

"Umm… Simpsons Movie" he suggested

"You only wanna see it because of the pig"

"Well d'uh! He goes from being an ordinary pig to Spider-Pig**(spider pig, spider pig! does what ever a spider pig does)** to Harry Porker**(he's not spider pig anymore Marge, he's Harry Porker)**! Who doesn't love that pig"

"Sane people" she murmured and he shoved her lightly.

"Pardon my interruption, but Dr. Banner is here to see you sir" Jarvis said **(i told you! green, destructive and likes saying HULK SMASH!)**

"Bruce is here" he asked

"Yes sir. He says he's in town for the next two weeks and wished to stop by"

"Awesome' he said hopping up "Come on"

"Uh… Tony"

"Please. He's a really awesome dude. You'll love him"

"Tony please-"

"Oh won't be so bad"

* * *

**what does bella have against bruce banner aka the HULK? you guys are lucky i love you cuz i was going to stop here and make a cliffie..... but since i do love you let's keep going!

* * *

**

Downstairs Bruce Banner looked around the Stark mansion. It seemed a lot more… _big_ than last time. If that was even possible.

"Hey Bruce" he looked up and saw Tony run down the stairs

"Hey man"

"Uh hang on for a sec" Tony said then ran upstairs. Bruce watched as he dragged someone downstairs. The person he was dragging finally came into view and Bruce did a double take. He shook his head and already knew who Tony was dragging. They came downstairs and Bruce looked at the pair.

"Agent Swan" Bruce said

"Dr. Banner" she said

"Wait. You guys know each other" Tony asked

"It's nothing something you can forget" Bruce said remembering the night Bella had saved his life… after almost injuring her to the brink of death. He shook away the memories and pulled a smile. "It's been a while"

"Yeah it has" she smiled. The smile was false, but she made sure not to give that away to Tony and Bruce. She would never forget that night. That horrifying night, where Hulk had almost strangled her to death. The feel of the Hulk's green hand squeezing her neck and cutting off her oxygen... **(oooohhhhh...... so _that's_ how the know each other)**

"Bella" she opened her eyes and they stared at her "You okay"

"Yeah fine" she said "I'm sorry I kinda zoned out there"

"Okay then… you sure you're okay" Tony asked and she nodded "If you say so. So Bruce wanna stay and catch a movie with us"

"Nah. I don't wanna interrupt" Bruce said "I'll catch you tomorrow"

"Okay. I'll be at SI"

"Great. See you then" Bruce said heading towards the door "It was nice seeing you again Bella"

"Likewise" she lied smoothly. He waved once more and then left.

"Okay spill"

"What" she asked

"Who else do you know in the superhero business" Tony asked

"Oh" she sighed in relief "Um… the X-Men, Spider-Man, Fantastic Four"

"Fantastic Four" he asked

"If you're referring to Johnny, you may wanna let him now we're dating" she smirked "I also now Hawkeye-"

"Pain in my ass"

"Ms. Marvel-"

"A double pain in my ass"

"Wolverine-"

"A awesome guy to get drunk with" he smiled "Along with Cyclops. He might not look like it, but he is"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Captain America"

"That guy can be such a fruit loop"

"I know. He's not as bad Thor"

"You meet Thor"

"Yup. I think he's kind on the gay side though"**(i'm referring to his character's persona on super hero squad show! i'm not sure if he is gay, but man does he act like a girl when he's not fighting!)**

"Dude, that is sooo wrong on so many levels"

"I know, but I'm not sure if he is or isn't though"

"Anybody else"

"Um… no that's it" she thought "Oh wait no. There's you"

"Aw" he said and kissed her cheek

"Let me guess? Homer and the pig" he smiled and nodded furiously and she sighed "Let's go" he ran upstairs and she trailed after him. She knew it was silly of her to be afraid of Bruce, but she couldn't forget that he almost killed her. Bruce didn't almost kill me, she thought, Hulk did. But it didn't matter. She knew she could trust Bruce, so she could trust Hulk. Couldn't she?

* * *

**can bella trust bruce? will hulk go on another rampage and attempt to kill her or someone else? will i ever find Jarvis and nick fury?**

**Jarvis: here we are ma'am**

**me: Jarvis! fury! where the hell have you two been**

**fury: well i for one was kidnapped**

**me: you got kidnapped *burst out in to laughter and rolls on the ground* so much for big bad fury!**

**fury:......shut up........**

**Jarvis: and i was hacked into**

**me: you were? who did that**

**fury:i have a pretty good idea *slams folder down on table and opens it***

**me: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!**


	22. Chapter 21 part two

Chapter 21

Bruce Banner looked in his hotel mirror and tried to concentrate. He tried pushing back unwanted memories and this one was one of them. Though it was quite a gruesome memory he had to face the facts. He had almost killed her. He had almost killed Bella. The facts were murky, but the images would never go away.

_Flashback starts_

Hulk had her by her neck in one hand. He saw her as a threat, a threat that had to be destroyed. Permanently. She heard him call out to her, to tell him to stop. That she was his friend. But he didn't listen. He thought that she was lying to him. She pulled out the gun she had in her belt. He thought she was trying to shoot him, to kill him. He squeezed tighter and she pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight past him, and straight to the man behind her who had a harpoon above Hulk. Hulk dropped her confused and that's when he saw it more clearly.

There were several men just like the one Bella had shot coming for him. But several other people fighting them, just like her. Hulk bent down and looked at her. He reached out carefully to touch her but she cowered back in fear. Hulk was horrified when she had coughed up blood. They stared at each other and there was no doubt in his mind that there was fear in her eyes. Just as he was about to say something, _anything_ to get her to trust him, a dart was shoot to her back and knocked her out cold. He stared at her as she fell limp on the ground and didn't move. Hulk leaned forward and shook her gently waiting for her to open her eyes. He wanted to see big brown eyes again staring up at him. He didn't care if it was full of fear or horror, he just wanted to see her eyes. He picked her up delicately and pulled the dart out of her back. He looked at it and crushed it in his hand. He let out a massive roar and everyone froze.

They saw Hulk growling and panting in anger as he held Bella's limp unconscious body. Black Widow gasped and turned to Captain America. He looked back at her, then towards the others.

"Let's go" he screamed. The other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and some of the Avengers that were present-Hawkeye, Black Panther, Wolverine, and Ms. Marvel- charged, while Black Widow ran towards Hulk. He turned around and started to growl, but stopped when he realized she was one of the people fighting with Hulk.

"Hulk, please don't do anything rash. I'm here to help you" she soothed. He stared her down, but decided to take her word for it.

"You help Hulk and girl" he asked

"Yes. I'll help you and Bella" she assured him

"Bella" he said and brushed her hair out of her face

"Listen to me Hulk. See that big tank over there? Take her there where she can get medical help"

"They help Bella"

"Yes. They help extremely" she said "I'll try to hold off the people who are chasing you, but you have to hurry. Understand"

"Hulk understand" he nodded. He ran into the direction that Black Widow and let nothing stop him in his pursuit of getting Bella to safety.

General Nick Fury stood at base camp with several tanks in front of him. He was angry, truthfully angry was an understatement to how he was feeling right now. But no matter how you wanted to describe it, it had his agents scared. He had several problems to deal with and it didn't help when Hulk came running up carrying Bella.

"What happened to her" he demanded

"Bad man hurt Bella. Red head lady say bring Bella here" Hulk explained.

"You did the right thing Hulk" Fury said and that was all Hulk heard before it went black.

_Flashback ends_

Bruce splashed some water on his face as he waited for the green in his eyes to calm down. The rest of the memory wasn't bad like the one before, but it was still horrible to remember.

_Flashback starts_

Bruce pulled the blanket he was wearing closer around him and looked into the window. The doctors had told him that Bella was fine and that he had done no major harm to her. He questioned their judgment, remembering that she had coughed up blood in front of his own eyes and they told him it was because she had fought off some of the men attacking him earlier. That they had caused the blood, not him. When she fought earlier the blood refused to come up, but when he choked her he cut off her oxygen so the blood was forced to come up. He took their word for it and believed them, but refused to leave until she woke up.

It had been days since the battle and she had still not woken up. Bruce was starting to question their judgment and so where the others. It should not have been taking this long for her to recover, unless they had done something wrong. They knew that the Hulk would erupt out of Bruce, but they made no move to stop it. If those doctors had done something wrong to Bella, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, and Hulk would retaliate, but there was no need. A few hours later she had opened her eyes. Bruce sighed in relief and the Hulk had simmered down. He turned around and began to walk away, until Fury called him back for a moment.

"Why don't you stay Banner? We could help you get control and you could help us save people" Fury suggested

"I can't. Not after anything that's happened" he declined

"Okay. But think about it and give us a call if you change your mind" Fury said. Bruce just nodded, cast one more glance at Bella, then left.

_Flashback ends_

Bruce never called back. He had found control on his own, reminding himself all of the damage he had caused as Hulk to motivate himself. And it worked. He was motivated, he controlled himself. He gained balance. But he would never, _never_ forget that day. That lone day that he had almost been the demise of Bella Swan.


	23. Chapter 22

**baaack! i would've update sooner but couldn't DX so i'm doin it now XD **

**so we all remember last chapter were bruce remembers almost killing bella right? well, i couldn't take it anymore so i wrote this chapter and finished it with some love X3 and some fluff ;) but mostly love 3 so let's see what we got!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Bella woke up next to Tony as usual and decided to fix breakfast. She skipped down the stairs and decided to make chocolate chip pancakes, when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and held it between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hello"

"Uh, hello? Bella"

"Err, hi Bruce. How are you"**(...awkward...)** she asked trying to be polite and hide her fear, though it was ridiculous. Bruce was a good friend of Tony who talked highly of. Tony wouldn't trust Bruce if he wasn't. But she couldn't stop seeing those images. Seeing his hand choke her without a second glance was too much. But he had taken her to the medical base and hadn't left her side till she had woke up. That counted for something didn't it?

"I'm fine. And you"

"I'm good. Listen Tony's still in bed, want me to pass a message"

"Oh no. I was just calling to see if he left for SI yet, that's all" he said "Bella? While I have you here, I wanted to apologize for what happened"

"It's okay, it wasn't you fault"

"Yes it was. I should have listened to you and realized that you were there to help me. I'm so so sorry"

"It's really fine Bruce. I forgive you" she said and she meant it. **(yay! no more awkwardness XD)**Just hearing the hurt and pain in his voice was too much. She really did forgive him.

"Really? Thanks" he sighed "You don't how great it makes me feel to hear you say that"

"I can guess" she laughed "So when Tony wakes up I'll tell him that you…"

"Wanted to make sure he hadn't left yet"

"Got it. I'll talk to you later Bruce"

"Cool. See ya Bella" she hung up the phone and sighed. She was happy that she and Bruce made up after all this time, both of them earning some peace of mind.

"Ma'am, Mr. Stark is currently waking up. If you want to be successful with whatever your doing, I suggest you hurry" Jarvis said

"Kay. Ummm… tell him that I said wait upstairs till I come up" she said

"Yes ma'am" he said

Back upstairs Tony was starting to get out of bed, when Jarvis called him.

"Sir? Ms. Swan has asked that you stay upstairs until she says so" Jarvis said

"Okay. She didn't say why did she" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No she didn't, sir" Jarvis answered

"Okay. Only one thing to do at a time like this" Tony sighed. He flopped down on the bed, grabbed the remote and turned the TV.**(lazy tonyXD)**

"Of course, sir. Nothing better to do than watch television" Jarvis sarcastically

"Remind me to take out your sense of sarcasm" Tony huffed

"I'll do that. I'll also remind you to tell Ms. Swan that you did so"

"Shut up" Tony said upset that he was defeated by _his_ AI, that _he created_. Life was so unfair.

Bella came upstairs and poked her head in smiling when she Tony laying down on the bed bored out of his mind.

"You still alive over there" she teased

"Barely. A certain someone had me on the verge of death over here" he said propping up on one arm turning to face her.

"Aww. Well, as an apology I bring food" she said walking in with a tray of breakfast.

"Awesome! Breakfast" he screamed

"Jeez Tony! You make it sound like I don't feed you" she said feigning hurt

"I am not! I just really like it when you make breakfast since you're the only person in this house with cooking skills" he answered

"Well you're going to love this" she smiled handing him the plate of chocolate chip pancakes. His eyes lit up with childlike fascination.

"Chocolate" he screamed

"Somebody likes chocolate" she sang as she sat down beside him. She watched as he devoured his pancakes in less than 10 minutes**(okay so at some point of time we've all seen a baby do this right? cuz if so that's what this is supposed to look like)**. She laughed at the big mess of chocolate that was covering his mouth.

"What" he asked. Bella stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Is there something on my face"

"Something on your face is an understatement" she choked out. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his chocolate covered face before laughing. He cleaned up his face and walked back in. Bella took deep breaths and sat up. She looked Tony and he smiled at her. Her smile faltered and she broke into laughter again.

"Okay, that's it" he said before running over and tickling her. She laughed for God knows how long until he stopped. "I bet you won't laugh at me now, huh"

"No promises" she gasped. He kissed her lightly before it turned into something more deep. She pulled away for a few deep breaths and he kissed her neck. "Uh… Bruce… SI… meeting up…"

"Do I look like I care at the time being" he asked. Bella bit her lip knowing she was going to give. It's not like she wasn't going to anyways, her will power to Tony when he was in the mood was sexy and contagious**(hehehe...sexy tony)**. He kissed her and she cursed mentally. This round goes to Tony Stark and his sexy impenetrable gaze of lust**(well, i guess we know whose bring sexy back now XD)**.

Bella laid on Tony's chest pretty content with happiness. He brushed the hair out of her face and she smiled up at him. He kissed her nose sweetly and she squirmed from the ticklish feeling of his goatee. He pulled up at her and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Now aren't you glad that I didn't go meet Bruce at SI" he asked. She reached behind him to grab a pillow and she smacked him with it. He smiled and grabbed a pillow. It wasn't long when they had started a pillow fight. She slipped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She pulled out her spare clothes that she kept and got dressed. When she finished she walked out and found Tony getting dressed too. He looked up and smiled at her and motioned to the mess of feathers behind him. "Are you going to help me clean this"

"Yeah sure" she smiled "But how about we take care of it later and get rolling"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" he smiled. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. "Wait a sec" She paused and turned around.

"I love you" he smiled. She couldn't help the fact that he looked like a small child when he said this, as if she had given him his first race car or trip to the zoo.

"I love you too. Now get dressed" she said

"Yes ma'am" he saluted and went to go get dressed. She shook her head and walked out the room. She loved Tony and everything about him. The way she made her smile, they way he held her close at night, they way he made all her worries go away, how he acted like a child, how he smiled at her that made her heart melt, and the lust filled glaze he give her that made her forget everything in the world. How he made it seem like no one else existed in the world. She loved it. She loved _him_. She smiled as she climb down the stairs with happiness. Nothing could ruin her happiness. But then again, all heart-wrenching pain and agony must happen before the happily ever after.

* * *

**alrighty then! tony and bella fluff, love and pillow fights XD the pillow fight just cam to me and i had to stick it in their! it was just to cute =3 and bella and bruce made up and are buddies again! also anybody who gets my sexy back reference to tony will get an epic win and maybe a special treat! though i would like to address a few things:**

**1. i have not forgotten the whole thing where fury showed me the folder! but in case you have here's a recap-**

**Flashback to end of chapter 20 part one **

_**me: you got kidnapped *burst out in to laughter and rolls on the ground* so much for big bad fury!**_

_**fury:...shut up...**_

_**Jarvis: and i was hacked into**_

_**me: you were? who did that**_

_**fury:i have a pretty good idea *slams folder down on table and opens it***_

_**me: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!**_

**Flashback ends to end of chapter 20 part one**

**so i haven't forgotten that and now you haven;t either XD! i am currently working on that and i have a so far really good idea of how it;s gonna turn out. besides it's like the story says:**

**"but then again, all heart-wrenching pain and agony must happen before the happily ever after"**

**So review!**


	24. Chapter 23 the Mandarin's plan

**okay, so as a deal that i have with Paradox of Insomnia, i have delivered the goods we call chapter 23 and all the on-edge, make you shit your pants, wish you never started reading this fucktastic, drama filled story! so let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Tony jogged onto the floor of his office smiling happily when he met up with Pepper and Bruce talking. They looked away from their conversation and at Tony who was casually strolling towards them… _whistling_. Since when did Anthony Edward Stark, CEO of Stark International and armored avenger Iron Man, _whistle_? Oh yeah, she thought, when he started dating Bella. Pepper was happy for her two bests friends. She couldn't imagine anyone better for them and they were perfect for each other. You could literally see the change in both of them.

"So what's got you whistling, Stark" Bruce asked

"Let's see, I had chocolate and kick-ass sex for breakfast" Tony smiled

"TMI, Tony" Pepper frowned

"Congras" Bruce asked

"Thank you Bruce and shut up Pepper" he smirked. Pepper stuck her tongue at him and he laughed.

"Wow. You are really cheery this morning" Bruce mused "Maybe we should feed you chocolate more in the morning"

"Add sex with a pillow fight and we have a deal" Tony exclaimed

"Pillow fight" Pepper and Bruce asked in unison "You are absolutely crazy Tony Stark, you know that"

"Yes Bruce I do, thank you" he smiled "So let's get this shindig started already" Pepper and Bruce exchanged glances before continuing.

Bella walked down the hallway of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier when she ran into Gene.

"Hey Gene" she smiled. Gene looked up at her and smiled back.

"Hi Bella. How are you"

"Great" she answered honestly. Because she was honest to goodness happy right now. "what's up with you"

"Nothing much" he said as they walked down the hall. They chatted for a bit, until they rounded the corner when something bashed her in the back of her head causing her to fall unconscious**(oh no)**. "Bella! Bella, wake up? Can you hear me"

"She'll be fine" Gene looked up to get the shock of his life. "Step-father"

"Yes. Now bring the girl" he ordered "We have plans for the young Tony Stark"

"Yes step-father" he picked up Bella and followed his step-father outside. Several men dressed in all black were there and kneeled to Gene's step-father.

"Mandarin" they said simultaneously**(okay. you know this means war right?)**

* * *

**okay, so the mandarin and his step-son _gene_ have kidnapped bella. and you kno tony's gonna hear about this right cuz fury's gonna tell him.**

**me: you better tell tony**

**fury: you sure as hell i am! that lil douche bag! he's goin DOWN!**

**me: you betts believe it**

**fury: when i find that son of a bitch, i'm gonna kill him**

**me: not before i take a wack at the douche**

**Jarvis: while ms. krazychick and general fury plan their revenge, review so we can see what you think**

**me: and how you think we should take down gene**

**fury: yeah**

**Jarvis: oh dear**


	25. Chapter 24 the Chronicles of the Starks

**okay guys! fury and i are still plotting our revenge against gene and the mandarin still, but we're getting close!**

**fury: close my ass! we need to be done**

**me: don't you think i kno that? anyways everyone is goin to love and hate me for this chapter**

**fury: why?**

**me: only one way to find out**

* * *

Chapter 24

Tony, Pepper and Bruce ran down the hall of the Helicarrier when they reached Fury's office.

"What happened" he asked. He noticed that Bella's family and friends where here, but not her "What happened to Bella? Where is she"

"Calm down. I'm getting to that" Fury said. Tony could see he was pissed off and knew this wasn't good. "Bella's been kidnapped"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Tony screamed

"I'm going to explain" Fury said

"Who are you anyways" Charlie demanded

"My name is General Nick Fury. I'm head of Strategic Homeland Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. Bella is one of our agents here, the reason why she was accepted into Yale"

"Bella works for the feds" Jessica asked

"We aren't the feds. Or the gov or the CIA" he added before anyone else could ask "Listen what S.H.I.E.L.D is doesn't matter. What does is Bella being taken'

"But who did it" Angela asked

"Gene Kahn" Fury said

"Kahn? Why"

"Security cameras show him taking her somewhere with the Mandarin"

"the Mandarin" Tony demanded "How does Kahn know the Mandarin"

"He called him his step-father on the tape"**( a little reminder of why gene knows the mandarin)**

"Are you telling that mother fucking douche bag posed as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who gained our trust is actually a traitor who works for the man who killed my father and has now kidnapped Bella? Is that what you're telling me"

"Yes" Fury growled. How could he be so stupid? Fury should have seen that something was off with Gene Kahn and now Tony was paying for it. And more importantly, the Mandarin had Bella. They were helpless as long as he had her. How could he let that slip past him?**(awww fury feels remorseful and retarded)**

"Well what do we now" Rosalie asked**( i still have edward captive. though when he hears this he's gonna get out...somehow)**

"You guys aren't doing anything. Expect being watched after by S.H.I.E.L.D agents" Fury instructed "We are going to find out where the Mandarin is and take him down"

"Okay" they mumbled

"Good. And Stark? You were right' Fury said "We should have taken the Mandarin down as soon as we found out about him"**(ya hell right he was!)**

"It doesn't matter. Let's find Bella" Tony said. Fury nodded and they were about to plan, when an agent ran in.

"What is it Hill" Fury demanded. Agent Maria Hill stopped in front of them and took a deep breath.

"You're being requested for a video transmission from the Middle East. It's the Mandarin and we're already putting him through, before you already ask" she said

"Good job Hill' Fury said. Maria nodded and went to the back of the room. "Stark, you have to remain calm okay"

"Okay. Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing" Tony smirked. Fury raised an eyebrow at him and Tony shrugged. There was only one way Tony could do this and he was going to be as focused as possible. That or either he was going to break something.

"Transmission coming in now" Maria said. She pushed her hair out of her face and typed on her computer. She grimaced as the Mandarin and the Ten Rings came into view on the screen projector.

"Mandarin" Fury said all but growling when he said it

"General Nick Fury" he greeted casually "Ah! And Young Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Where's Bella" Tony demanded

"Right here" he said moving to see Bella tied up to a chair unconscious. She wasn't battered up like he was the first time the Ten Rings captured him, but he knew that wouldn't stay that way long.

"What do you want" Fury asked getting straight to the point.

"What I wanted in the first place. The Jericho" the word 'Jericho' rang in Tony's mind and reminded him of his past that he didn't want to relive. No, he _wasn't _going to relive it.

"It's not up for sale" Tony said simply

"I know. But I hope you're willing to make an exception for you darling beautiful Bella here. It would be a shame if something would happen to her" he said a slow smile creeping onto his face "And your father"

As soon as he said the word 'father', two men came out dragging out a man in his late 50's at the least.

"Howard" Fury asked

"Dad"

* * *

**fury: YOU BROUGHT BACK HOWARD ANTHONY STARK! BUT HE'S DEAD**

**me: maybe he is, maybe he's not. but you gotta admit that you love me for bring him back**

**fury:...maybe...**

**Jarvis: please review to see what happens next. Thank you :)**

**me: Jarvis did a smiley face XD**


	26. Chapter 25 Chronicles of the starks pt2

**okay! so fury and i continue our revenge**

**fury: hell right we are**

**Jarvis: oh my...**

**me: and if you have any ideas, please please pleeeeaaaaassssseeee let us kno! also i like to remind people that all this is happeneing 5 years after the incident with the cullens, bella got accept to yale as a part of her deal with fury for joining shield and is now currently the kidnapped girlfriend of tony stark DX but we're gonna see what happpens next! so let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 25**(the beginning is all howard and later bella)**

Howard Anthony Stark had been held captive by the Mandarin and the Ten Rings ever since his son, Tony, was a boy with his wife, Maria.**(i didn't know when he was killed DX)**

He watched as they used his technology to kill people, realizing that that his creations weren't helping people, it was destroying lives by the millions. He had hoped that it would end, but it never did. Obadiah Stane kept making weapons using Stark technology, and when his son turned 21 so did he.

He realized it had to stop and we was going o stop then. He told them that he would not make weapons for them anymore, but didn't expect the aftermath. On that sole lone day that Howard Stark said that he would not make weapons for them, he watched them kill Maria in front of his eyes. **(i'm sorry! i really am)**He could never get rid of the images of his wife, his on, true love and mother of his son, being murdered before his own eyes.

Howard looked up at the roof of the hut he was stuck in. The Mandarin had not asked for anything, but he knew it would not last. After all, they had told him when they kidnapped Tony and how they were helping Whiplash kill Tony as well. Howard had faith in his son and his faith proved to be true. Tony saved himself, the world, and humanity himself each time. But now, he wasn't sure what they had in stored for his son. All he knew was that they had a 'sure-fire' plan that would take down the Stark legacy for good.

Two men came into his room and grabbed him roughly, then dragged him from his room. They bought him out to where the rest where and he was confused when he saw a young girl tied down to a chair. But was even more confused when he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Dad" the voice was of his son's. It was mature, pained, and agonized. Howard watched as Tony glanced between him and the girl through the video transmission.

"What's going on? I told you leave Tony out of this" Howard demanded. Mandarin turned to him and smirked at him then at Tony and the girl.

"You did, but of course I didn't listen" he said simply**(i made the mandarin a more relaxed and chilled out villian. the kind of person who remains calm no matter what until ushed to the edge? like jasper expect evil XD)** "How could I? With such a brilliant son like yours? Not to mention the fact of how easy he made it by exposing to me his beautiful little girlfriend" Girlfriend, Howard thought. He had never thought Tony would be in a steady relationship, well…_ever_. But looking at the beautiful girl with the soft brown hair that fell to her back in curls, how could Tony not be infatuated with her? "If you both do as I say, she won't fall into the same misfortune that your darling wife and mother fell to"

"What happened to my mother" Tony demanded

"She died in front of your father eyes" Mandarin said as a matter of factly.

"No" Tony whispered and Howard looked at his son with such pain it hurt.

"Yes. Now we don't want this to happen to her, do you? After all she's much to beautiful to fall for the same fate" Mandarin said "Such an angel deserves much better"

"Let her go. This is unnecessary" Howard begged. He could already see the images of Tony watching her demise and couldn't bear it.

"Oh I will. I'll let both of you go" he said "As soon as I get the Jericho"

"Fine" Tony said

"What" he recognized the voice as General Nick Fury.

"I'll rebuild the Jericho for you. But so help me if you hurt Bella-I don't care if she comes down with a life ending illness or she breaks a nail- you hurt her, I kill you" Tony threatened and he could see how much he cared for her.

"It's a deal. We'll be expecting you Mr. Stark" Mandarin said before cutting off the video transmission and turning to his men "Untie her. Take them both to the refurnished area we have. Also get them new clothes as well"

"Let her go. Tony's agreed now let her go" Howard said as the two men released him

"Oh but I can't. That would make it all too easy" he smirked "But she is a lovely girl. Your son really _does_ have a fine taste in women"

"Let. Her. _Go_" Howard growled as he came closer in contact with Bella.

"As you wish Howard. After your son delivers me the Jericho I hope we can put this behind us"

"Hardly" Howard muttered. A man came back in and turned to the Mandarin

"My Lord, the car is ready to take them to the refurnished living space now"

"Excellent. Take them now" he smiled "And please wake Bella. Rather yet, Howard why don't you do it"

Howard walked warily over to her, unsure of what to say. 'Hello Bella. I'm Howard Stark, Tony's supposed to be deceased father. It's a pleasure to meet you'? He shook his head and carefully bent over and shook her lightly.

"Bella? Bella, I'm going to need you to wake up" he asked smoothly. She blinked for a few minutes, before squinting at him.

"Tony" she asked hoarsely. Howard chuckled to himself, seeing as how she confused him with Tony even after all these years.

"NO, I'm not Tony I'm afraid" he said

"Then who are you" she asked as a man handed her a glass of water "And where are we"

"We're in Afghanistan with the Ten Rings" he said somberly "And I'm Howard. Tony's father" He watched as she choked on the water and the same man who handed her the water now handed her a napkin.

"But how? You-you're supposed to be… well… ya know" she stuttered

"Dead" he asked and she nodded shyly "Yes I know. I guess this isn't the exact way you wanted to meet your boyfriend's father, huh" Bella was surprised that he knew she and Tony were dating but nodded. "I know. I wasn't exactly prepared for this either"

"Thank you" she said as one of the Mandarin's men helped her stand. He bowed his head courteously and motioned for them to follow him. They did as told and walked to a red car. He held the door open for them and they slid in quietly. "What's going on"

"The Mandarin is demanding that Tony rebuild the Jericho for our safe return" Howard said sadly

"Let me guess? He agrees"

"Yes. Though he has demanded that if you're hurt or even break a nail he's threatened to kill them" he said trying to comfort her. Howard smiled as a faint blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled faintly.

"That's Tony alright. He tends to…"

"Overreact" he suggested

"Overreact is an understatement" she laughed quietly.

"It'll be alright" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I promise"

Bella gasped as they pulled up to a luxurious mansion. It was beige with a light gray roof. There were several windows and a bridge connecting to the front. Underneath the bridge was a moat of some sort that was the same color of the ocean.

"It's beautiful" she said as they walked to the front door.

"Thank you" she whipped her head around and glared.

"Bella, please hear me out! I had no idea-"

"Save it! You had a pretty good idea when you showed Tony that file, Gene" she hissed. She stomped passed him and was followed by Howard. They entered the mansion and Gene watched them sorrowfully.

"But…I love you" he whispered

* * *

**okay so howard's alive and gene loves bella**

**fury: only one question-WHY?**

**me: because i saw this one episode of Iron ?Man animated series where howard comes back but he's a clone! except in this one he's not a clone he's REAL!**

**fury:... i meant why does gene love bella**

**me: oh, that! we'll find out soon enough! and i'm putting the ic of the ten rings mansion on my profile soon! i hope!**


	27. Chapter 26 chronicles if the starks pt3

**well, last chapter was a doozy**

**fury: you can say that again**

**me: well, last chapter was a doozy XD**

**fury: you know what**

**Jarvis: anyways, let's start the next chapter before something else happens**

* * *

Chapter 26

Bella got dressed in the evening gown that was delivered to her room for dinner. Truthfully she didn't want to do this, but Howard convinced her to do it since it would most likely help them get through easily. She sighed reluctantly but smiled when she saw the dress. It was simple and elegant at the same time.**(pic link on profile)** It was a red floor length dress that had a small white floral design that went on a slant turning the dress from red to white. It had a small silver necklace and she decided to wear it as well. She looked in the mirror and smiled seeing as the dress worked for her perfectly. She proceeded to look around her room while she waited.

It was large, beige room that matched the house. She had a large bed, closet, vanity, and dresser that were a mahogany color with black. It was rather beautiful, but she missed the one she shared at home with Tony. She sighed and let her thoughts drift to him. She missed him and she couldn't even focus without him. He was just to perfect for her own good and it didn't even make sense! No one should be that loving or caring, but then again no one was like Tony Stark. She smiled at the thought and didn't realize that Howard walked in.

"You look great" he said breaking her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, thanks" she smiled they walked downstairs in silence when Howard sighed.

"Listen Bella, I don't want to do this either but we have to cooperate" he said

"And if we don't" she asked

"I don't want what happened to Maria to happen to you" He said quietly. She stared at him confused before realizing that Maria was Tony's mother.

"What happened to her" she asked quietly

"I refused to build them anymore weapons and they killed her in front of my eyes" Bella froze in her stride and stared at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand then rubbed circles on the back of it.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let that happen to you" he promised. She nodded her head meekly and he wrapped his arm around her then kissed her forehead lovingly. Bella sighed somewhat content. He wasn't Tony, but he was his father and in so many ways they were alike. They both knew how to calm her down and make her relax. She couldn't help but wonder what Maria would be like if she was here with her as well. She shook her head as they finally reached the dining room. She had to admit that despite the fact that they were completely evil and threatened to kill her if Tony didn't comply with their orders, they had a great taste in home décor.

"There you are" they turned to find the Mandarin smiling at them with Gene shifting nervously behind him. "Bella, you look simply amazing. Truly beautiful" It bothered her how easily he spoke to her, after he had proceeded to knock her out earlier. But he was courteous and kind. He complemented her just as much as Tony did and truthfully it disturbed her. Not that she wasn't flattered by his complements, it's just that she had no idea whether she was going to live and if her death would be by him.

"Thank you"

"Oh don't thank me" he smiled "The dress was Gene's idea"

"I-well… um, thought it would look nice" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him then looked away.

"Thank you" she said curtly. Gene ducked his head and blushed slightly.

"Well, let's eat"

They ate dinner in silence and the usual question would come and go. Bella answered their questions, some rather curtly than others. Once they were finished Bella and Howard were free to wander around the mansion, but were not to stray too far. Howard wandered off to the library and Bella went into the backyard. Gene watched her from a distance hoping she didn't realize that he was there.

"I know you're out there" she said. He noticed her voice was laced venom and hate, but he shook his head. He did deserve it after all since his step-father had kidnapped her and was holding her boyfriend's father captive ever since Tony was a child. Plus the fact that his step-father was the reason of her boyfriend's mother's death. He did betray her trust as well. How could she _not_ hate him.

"Uh… hi" she turned to him and stared at him blankly.

"Hello" she said "Thank you for the dress"

"You're welcome" he said walking towards her. He stopped when he was right beside her and looked at her. She didn't look at him, but instead the ocean in front of her. He looked out at it and he then back at her. "You really do look lovely"

"Thank you" she repeated. Gene looked at her curiously before turning to her, only to receive the most horrifying pain in his life shoot through his balls.**(haha! this isn't revenge, but hey! it works for me and fury)** "I can't believe you! I _trusted _you! Or do you even know what that means"

"Of course I do" he groaned

"Oh really? So why the hell did you let your step-father _kidnap_ me" she hissed

"I… I didn't know" he choked out

"How did you _not_ know? You're his step-son! You _live_ with _him_ and you didn't _know_" she demanded. Did he really believe that she was just a pretty face? Or did he believe that she was going to fall for it?

"Listen Bella. As ludicrous as it sounds it's true" he sighed

"I can't believe you. You disgust me Gene Kahn" she spat before turning around and walking away back inside. He watched her was she stormed off and groaned in pain. He reminded himself that he deserved this and he was going to suck it up. If he could live through it was a different story though.

* * *

**fury: what do you mean, _if_ he could live through it? there is no _way_ that little prick is gonna stay alive after i kill him**

**me: fury think about it. he thinks he won't live through it cuz of bella. the same bella who works for you and is the kick-ass SHIELD agent**

**fury: what are you-...okay i get it!**

**me: bout time**

**fury: what was that?**

**Jarvis: while i try and keep them in check-**

**me an fury: HEY**

**Jarvis: nothing personal. but while I do that, please review**


	28. Chapter 27chronicles of the starks pt4

**here's the next part and we finally see how tony's handling this**

**fury: dear God**

**me: don't worry, he'll be fine *loud smash***

**fury: you were saying**

**me:... Jarvis go see what tony broke an roll the chapter!**

**Jarvis: yes ma'am. Rolling the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Tony you can't do this" Pepper yelled as she stormed into his workshop with everyone in tow. He was looking over the schematics that he still had from the Jericho. They were old and need improvements, but he would make them. He would do anything to get Bella and his father back. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose _her_. Especially not the way his father lost his mother.**(cue music on tiny violin)** The thought and images of what could have happened racked his brain and fought away tears. He took deep breaths and went back to his schematics.

"I can and dammit I am" he said "And don't you dare try and stop me, Potts"

"Too late. Tony please think about what you're doing" she begged

"I am" he hissed

"Then think about how Bella will feel when she finds out you're doing this" He froze for a moment and thought about it, since he hadn't before. He knew she would be pissed and mad at him for God knows when, but he knew she would mostly be disappointed in him.

"I'll try and reason with her. Make her understand" he said struggling to compose himself

"And what if she doesn't listen? Then what, Tony"

"Why are you doing this to me, Pepper" he yelled turning to her "You know I don't want to do this"

"Then why do it anyways? We can figure out another way"

"I know we can, but we don't have _time_! My mother was killed in front of my dad's eyes and Bella could possibly be next! I have to do this"

"But not this way" Rhodey interjected "You remember the explosion the Jericho caused! When they use that on some defenseless country, it'll take out the entire area" Tony was about to say something when something that Rhodey said made him think. It would take out the whole entire area… the absolute area. Nothing left… bingo**(lightbulb flickers over his head)**.

"Jarvis, bring up a map" Tony said suddenly coming out of his revere. Everyone was confused by his strange request, but Jarvis complied with his order. He brought up a map of the world slowly spinning. "Good. Now bring up South East Asia"

"Tony, what are you up to" Pepper asked genuinely curious as to why he was looking through a map when they needed to work on a way to rescue Bella along with his father.

"You'll see. Jarvis, do you remember that tracking device I put in Bella's charm bracelet" he asked**(it's to make sure bella's safe. and no tony's not being possessive like edward)**

"You put a tracking device in Bella's bracelet? Tony Stark, tell me you're joking"

"Pepper Potts, I am not joking. Calm down , I did it for emergencies. And well wouldn't you know? It came in handy" he said thoughtfully**(see? i told you he wasn't being possessive)**. She stared at the back of Tony's head when he turned around and half-smiled at her. He turned back around and turned his attention to Jarvis.

"Yes sir, I do. Might I ask why"

"I need to see the location where she and my dad are" he answered simply. Jarvis narrowed down in a small area on the map "Explode it" Jarvis did as he was told and revealed a mansion to him.

"A mansion? You can't be serious" Rhodey demanded**(they're the classy type of villains)**

"Apparently so. Though I got admit, it looks pretty cool" Tony shrugged. Everyone gave him a 'WTF' look and Jarvis simply sighed. Tony was so confusing, especially at times like these.

"What is going on in your head right now" Pepper demanded

"A plan. Okay Jarvis, this is where the fun happens" Tony said clapping his hands "I need you to give a 2-D image"

"Is this good" Jarvis asked as he re-created the image into 2-D as asked

"It's perfect. Now place me, Rhodey, and Bruce in that area" he asked and Jarvis did as told. "Good. Now Bella, my dad, Mandarin and the rest of the Ten Rings"

"What are you doing Stark" Fury demanded as Jarvis brought up the image

"Planning. It would go by faster if you all would stop asking questions and let me do this" everyone stared at the back of his head speechless. "Now bring in the Jericho"

"Yes sir. Anything else" he asked as he was done

"Yes. Take me, Rhodey, Bruce, Bella and my dad out the image. But do it in 30 minutes and as if we were actually moving" Tony instructed

"Like a stimulation"

"Exactly" Tony said as he moved to his chair. He watched as Jarvis put together his orders the exact way they came out in his head. "Good. How far away are we"

"Approximately 50 miles, sir" Jarvis answered

"Good. Now have the Jericho explode" Everyone gaped at him wide-eyed but he paid no attention to him. He watched slowly as bit by bit the plan formed in his head came to virtual action. Just before anyone could blink the Jericho exploded into massive flames and Tony smiled successfully.

"What-what just happened" Edward stuttered. He had left for a few days to get a hold of himself, but came back as soon as Alice told him Bella was missing.

"That Cullen, is my plan" Tony said smiling wider "Mandarin wants the Jericho, then that's what he'll get. And all the consequences that come with it"

"I don't understand" Pepper breathed

"Look, Mandarin said he wanted the Jericho and it was obvious that he wanted it to destroy villages and lives. So that's what I'm going to do. Except that instead of destroying innocent people, he'll be killing himself and the Ten Rings" tony shrugged "He wants to use Stark tech to use for his own selfish purposes then fine. He'll get the same fate that Stane and Whiplash got"

"Tony that's-that's brilliant! But how are we going to pull it off" Rhodey asked

"_I'm _going to work on the Jericho here. With a little help from Bruce, if you don't mind"

"Just tell me what you need me to do" Bruce said

"Great, you can help me figure out how to make this thing again cause I have no idea how to make it go 'boom' like the way Jarvis did it. Potts, you're going to do the usual. So will you Rhodes. And everyone else do as Pepper says, she's in charge. If I need you, I'll find you. Other than that, you all can go so I can get to work" Tony instructed then turned his back on them. Bruce shrugged out of his jacket, rolled up the sleeves and got to work.

"Okay Alice, you're with me" Pepper said

"Okay. What'cha need me to do" Alice asked

"While I fill in for Tony, you have to do my job"

"Okay. If I can handle Tony and Bella at the same time, I can handle you" she smiled**(yay more alice)**. Pepper nodded and motioned for everyone else to leave. At the top of the stairs Fury grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the crowd.

"Do you think it would be best to keep them around during all of this" Fury asked

"Truthfully no, I don't. But we don't have a choice" she sighed "Gene already knows who they are. And it would be more beneficial to keep an eye on them when they're right in front of us"

"I guess your right" he said "Well, you better get to work Potts. This is _not_ going to be easy"

* * *

**see! i told you tony was fine!**

**fury: oh yeah? then what broke**

**me: bruce and tony had already started working and tony accidentally tossed a hammer to bruce, bruce missed and it went into a wall. you know bella's not going to be happy, right**

**tony: it was an accident. she'll live**

**fury: we'll see**

**bruce: if she takes tony down, she's gonna have to take me down too since i didn't catch it**

******me: that's fine with me! thanxs for giving me something for the future chapter and a sneak peek for the readers**

******tony: no prob. you kno i love them *winks at readers***

******me: there will be more where that came from if you keep reviewing**


	29. Chapter 28chronicles of the starks pt5

**alright, so know we leave the ten rings for a bit and go back to tony and bruce**

**tony: yay! more me time!**

**bruce: you are such a narcissist**

**tony: thank you**

**fury: that's not a good thing**

**tony: to me it is **

**Jarvis: moving on...**

* * *

Chapter 28

Bruce had to give Tony some credit. He worked on this flawlessly, without breaking something. Though he did proceed to toss Bruce a hammer, which he missed and crashed into a wall. They stared at the big hole in the wall and frowned.

"Bella's gonna throw at fit when she gets back" Tony said finally

"Bella? What about _Pepper_? She's going to see it first" Bruce asked

"True. But Pepper will leave me to Bella" he sighed

"Well, we better fix it" Bruce said

"We'll do it when we're done" Tony said walking back over to the scraps of metal that was soon to be the Jericho. Bruce nodded and walked over to the whole so he could get the hammer, when he noticed something.

"Tony? Did you do some construction in the workshop before" he asked staring at the old and dusted rubble inside of the brand new hole.

"Err… you could say that" Tony mumbled "I should clean that out before we fix that" Bruce studied Tony for a bit bemused.

"Are you okay"

"No Bruce. I'm not" he answered quietly. Bruce nodded quietly completely understanding why. Bruce had almost lost the only person he had ever loved, Betsy Ross, and it was his fault. But this was different.

"Tony. What happened to Bella and your dad- it's not your fault" Bruce said

"Yes it is. They want my designs, my tech, my genius to take away innocent lives" he whispered "It is my fault. It's all my fault"

"No Tony, it's not. Tony people try and use Hulk to do things for them and sometimes, they succeed. But it's not my fault"

"No. But people aren't taking control of me, they're just stealing my tech from under my nose" Tony said "Think about it, Bruce. How many have drawn blood from my sword"

"It's not the same" Bruce said trying to convince him otherwise.

"Yes it is" he said "Sometimes I wish I was never born"

* * *

**this was supposed to be another cliffie but i love you all too much**

**

* * *

**

"Tony? You-you don't mean that" Bruce stuttered

"Yeah, I do" he said "Bruce, if I was never born Bella and my dad wouldn't be in this situation. Well my dad possibly, but not Bella"

"Tony listen to me. This is _not_ your fault, okay? You didn't know that this would happen" Bruce said

"But if I never existed, everyone wouldn't be put in this position" he said "I wonder what life would be like if I were-"

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you say 'dead' I'm going to punch you in the face" Bruce threatened

"But I'm serious Bruce. I really do wonder what life would be like if I was dead" Bruce balled his hand in a fist and punched Tony as promised. Tony stared at Bruce but shrunk back when he saw the green in his regular brown eyes.

"Tony, get a grip. You need to stop with this whole 'if I was never born' shit. It's not helping anyone and it sure as hell ain't helping Bella. Think about it, if you never existed Bella wouldn't know you. Hell, she wouldn't _love_ you. Know quit it with the bull shit and get back to working" Tony stared at Bruce then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get back to work" he said. Bruce sighed and proceeded to get the hammer "But Bruce"

"Yeah" he said turning around and Tony punched him in the face "Dude, what the fuck"

"That's for punching me in the face" he smirked

"Watch it Stark. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" Bruce smiled, the green coming back in his eyes.**(HUUUUUUUULLLLLLKKKKK!)**

* * *

**okay, so that's the end of this chapter. tony and bruce would be here but-**

***loud roar in the distance***

**tony: bring it on green eyes**

**hulk: HULK SMASH *loud smash***

**tony: whoa... hulk _does_ smash**

**me: anyways like I was saying-**

**fury: please review and tell us what'cha think**

**me: that was my line**

**fury: to bad**

**Jarvis: while i try to prevent a fight ****please review**


	30. Chapter 29

**alright, i've been gone for a while and i apologize DX so as an apology, here's the new chapter of lesson in love XD**

* * *

Chapter 29

A week later…

Bella laid back on the chaise in the massive library and read. It had been a while that she got to relax. Except she had never done it being held captive, though it didn't feel like it. The Ten Rings catered to her every wish and want without complaints. The Mandarin was kind and courteous to her as was everyone else. After the incident with Gene after dinner, he had stayed a good distance away from her. She was free to wander around the mansion, but was accompanied by a guard. She had to admit that the guard, Imara**(okay new character i made up)**, was her favorite. Her long dark blue hair framed her porcelain face and her slanted grey eyes always seemed to cheer Bella up just walked in.

"Hi Imara" Bella said sitting up

"Hello Bella. Are you enjoying your book" she asked

"Yes quite so" she answered. She watched as Imara walked over to the window and closed them, then the curtains "Imara, is something wrong"

"No everything is fine. I was just closing them"

"Oh, you didn't have to . They weren't bothering me" she smiled

"It was no problem" Imara said peeking out of the curtain partially. Bella stared at her confused.

"Are you sure there isn't a problem" Bella asked. Imara didn't usually act like this. She always let Bella know what was going on in the Ten Rings mansion. Even if it wasn't the best thing in the world.

"No. everything's fine" she answered in a rush. Bella got up and walked over to the window. Imara stepped in front of her and she stared at her frustrated.

"What's going on Imara" Bella demanded

"Nothing. Everything is fine" Imara said.

"Tell me" Bella demanded. She hated being lied to and Imara knew that. So why was she doing it anyways?

"Nothing. There is nothing to tell" Imara said

"Imara, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I _will_ find out what's happening" Bella said before turning away. She grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Wait. They believe that Tony is coming. To make sure we haven't hurt you" Imara answered**(TOOOOOOOONNNNNNYYYYYYYY)**

"And the reason you didn't want to tell me" she demanded

"I didn't want to tell you just in case it wasn't him or they wouldn't let him see you"

"I'm pretty sure he'll find a way" Imara shook her head

"He's not coming in the armor. He's flying by aircraft, most likely his won to avoid a scene" she answered

"So is he coming or isn't he" Bella asked. Imara knew how much Bella loved and missed Tony. He was a crucial part of her life and was pretty much the center of it.

"I'm not sure. But I think so" Imara answered. Bella smiled widely and Imara smiled back. As Imara watched Bella over the time she was with the Ten Rings, she got to know her better. She knew her likes and dislikes, her preferences and how much she loved Tony. Before any of them could say anything, the whirring of a plane was heard in the distance. Imara opened the curtains and saw the Stark logo on a plane.

"Tony" Bella squealed. She ran out the library and Imara chased after her.

Tony ran up to the front door of the Ten Ring mansion with Rhodey, Bruce, and six S.H.I.E.L.D agents behind him. The front door opened and two guards stepped out before Bella ran to him.

"Bella" he screamed as he picked her up and span her in a circle. She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder. He put her down and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead and smiled in her hair. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she whispered. A throat cleared and they pulled away to see Howard.

"Dad" he asked. He let go of Bella and hugged his dad. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you"

"I know _exactly_ how you feel" he answered. They pulled away smiling and Bella wrapped her arms around Tony's waist "Are you guys okay"

"I'm fine" Howard said

"SO am I"

"You sure" Bella smirked

"Definitely. No broken nails"

"We treated Bella like the angel she is" They turned slightly to see the Mandarin walk up to him. Tony moved Bella a little ways behind him and she didn't protest. The Mandarin smiled at them and raised his hands. "I'm not going to do anything. It's a pleasure to meet you finally Tony Stark face to face"

"Err… likewise" Tony said awkwardly. The Mandarin wasn't like other villains. He was civil, respectful and… _kind_. Really weird, he thought.

"Why don't we move inside into the living room" Mandarin asked and they nodded.

"Rhodey, you're in the Air Force now" Howard asked

"Yeah. Never a boring day at Edwards Air Base, but always an exciting day with Tony" Rhodey answered

"I can hear you, ya know" Tony said looking back at them. Howard smiled apologetically and Rhodey shrugged. Tony turned around back to Bella "You sure you okay"

"How many times do I have to say it? I. Am. Fine" she sighed

"Sorry. Just checking" he sighed. Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. He tightened his grip around her and kept her close. He missed her so much that it hurt him to think about leaving her. He had so much at stake when it came down to Bella. He needed her in every way possible. And that thought caused him some problems downstairs. Bella looked up at him longingly and he returned the same look.

"I've changed my mind. How about everyone go look around and get them situated for a few hours, yes" Mandarin asked. Everyone looked at him confused and nodded. He was pretty much giving Tony and Bella all the time they needed. Tony was starting to respect the Mandarin in ways the Mandarin would never know. The Mandarin smiled and slyly winked at Tony before walking away. **(the Mandarin gives tony and bella some smutty time ;])**Thank you God for this man, Tony thought. Bella was already dragging him upstairs to the room she had been occupying in the mansion, and before he knew it they were already making their way to the bed.

Howard, Rhodey and Bruce were walking down the hallway when they passed by Bella's guest room. They paused by the door when they started hearing noises. They pressed their ear to the door and moved away from it just as fast. Well they had been away from each other for a whole week, Rhodey thought shrugging. Bruce shook his head and sighed. They could be a little bit quieter with their… _activities_. Howard just stood there frozen. He couldn't believe that they were going at it that bad. It had only been a week since they were apart. Rhodey and Bruce looked at Howard then understood. It's not every day you see your son for God knows how long, then hear him and his girlfriend having sex. They grabbed his arms and dragged him down the rest of the hall continuing their tour. Imara passed by Bella's guest room reading then paused. She walked towards the door, but then as she realized what was happening. She took a few strides back from the door and dashed down the hall running into the guys.

"My apologies" she mumbled

"Let me guess? You heard Bella and Tony too" Rhodey asked

"I never thought someone could be so loud" she whispered. Bruce wrapped an arm around her lightly and smiled

"Join the club. As you can see, Howard's the president and by the look on your face, you can be the vice" he smirked. Imara shook her head.

"They were so loud" she said

"We know" Rhodey said

"But it was only a week"

"We know Howard" Bruce said

"How long did you just say" Imara asked

"A week" Howard repeated

"Uh… shouldn't she be pregnant by now" They opened their mouths to answer, but they truthfully had no idea how to answer the question.

"We aren't sure" Rhodey stuttered

"We'll ask later and hope that they're being safe. I'm too young to be a grandfather" Howard said and they laughed. Howard's eyebrows came together in frustration "NO. I'm serious" They looked at his dead serious face and that caused them to laugh harder as they dragged him further down the hall.

Gene walked down the hallway when he passed Bella's guest room. He paused when he heard the sounds coming from the room and swallowed the lump in his throat. That should have been him claiming her as his. That should have been him making her moan like that. That should have been him. Not Tony Stark. He tried to control his anger and find the will to move, but he couldn't. All he could do is stand there in front of the door listening. Realizing that the first person he had ever felt love for-besides his dead mother- was in that room making love to a man who didn't deserve her. He did and he was going to do everything in his power to make her realize that.


	31. Chapter 3o

**okay, so tony and bella have had their smutty time and know it's time for the big dramatic chapter that will make all of you shit you're pants! so here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Bella laid her head on Tony's chest and traced a finger around the arc reactor. He kissed her forehead and smiled into her hair.

"No words can describe how happy I am, right now" he sighed "What about you"

"I'll let you know when I come back to earth" she smiled

"Tell the aliens on Planet 51 I said hi" he teased**(hehe...planet 51)**

"They say… shut the fuck up" she smirked

"They aren't as nice as they were in the movie" he pouted

"Tony, shut up" she giggled. She buried her face into his chest and sighed.

"What's wrong" he asked sitting up. She looked at him and tears started to fall "Come on Bells. Don't cry"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it" she sobbed "You're going to have to leave and-"

"Bella, I'm not leaving. Not without you and my dad" he said

"But the Jericho-"

"I-I finished the Jericho" he stuttered

"What? Tony how could you"

"I know it sounds stupid-"

"You think" she demanded. Tony looked at her and he could see the fire in her eyes. It was so angry that it hurt to look at her, yet he couldn't look away. That one look of anger was fueled by flames of fury and disappointment-mostly fury- made him come undone in places where it shouldn't have at that moment. "Focus Tony"

"Right. Like I was saying, I know it sounds stupid but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't lose you and I definitely couldn't deal with losing my dad again. Bella, please try to understand" he begged. She looked at him and smiled. It didn't reach her eyes and he knew that she still hadn't fully forgiven him for rebuilding the Jericho, but she was going to act as if she had.

"Fine. I'm gonna get a shower" she said already slipping into the bathroom before he could say anything. Tony sighed and searched for his pants. After locating them, he pulled out his phone and ut the earpiece in his ear.

"How much longer" he asked glancing at the shower door

"Not much longer, sir. If you want to successfully ensure that the Jericho will explode with none of you in the area-except for the Ten Rings- you must leave immediately" Jarvis informed him worriedly. Tony's brow furrowed in frustration, but nodded.

"Okay. Goodbye Jarvis

"Goodbye sir" he said. Tony got up and shrugged into his clothes, when he heard the door open.

"You're dressed already" she asked in monotone

"Uh, yeah" he answered hesitantly. She nodded and moved to a dresser.

"In a rush to get out of here"

"Mostly in a rush to get us all out of here" he answered. She nodded and picked out a blue blouse. He sighed and walked over behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, I know you're still mad, but I'm asking you- no I'm _begging_ you- to trust me on this when I say this is the best"

"Of course you do. Cause Tony knows best" she said

"Not like that Bella"

"Then like what" he dragged his hand over his face and grabbed her shoulders so that she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Please Bella. Just trust me" he begged

"Why? What is it that you're not telling me" he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't risk someone hearing his plans of having the Jericho explode, destroying the Ten rings and the Mandarin forever.

"Bella, I'm begging to please just trust me on this. I need you to just go with it. Please, Bella please"

"You know what Tony? Fine, I'll go with it" she snapped

"Bella-"

"Tony, don't. Your making it worse than it really has to be and you're only _talking_" she hissed. He let go of her and took a step back. She turned around and went back to rummaging around for an outfit to wear. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she got dressed frozen. Bella looked at his frozen form and sighed. Maybe I was too hard on him, she thought, I mean he did have the bet at heart and was trying to save me. She walked over to him and bent down resting her hands on his knees. She watched as he looked down at her hands as if they were something new to him, an she instantly felt guilty.

"Tony" he looked up at her with a dead look in his eyes and she smiled half heartedly. "Tony, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's enough for you to forgive me but I'm sorry" he looked at her and she saw a hint of a happiness in his eyes. "I really am sorry. I know doing this was hard on you, but you did it having the best interest at heart. I love you"

"I love you too" he said. She smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and sat her in his lap. He buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath. "The Jericho's going to explode" he whispered

"What" she asked pulling away from him. He shushed her and brought her closer to him.

"The Jericho's going to explode. Bruce and I modified it so that it'll self-destruct once we leave" he explained

"But-Imara" she stuttered

"What about her" he asked looking at her

"Tony, she's been so nice to me and has never done anything to hurt me. She's the one who told me you were coming" she explained "Tony, I can't let her die. Please, Tony I'm begging you"

"I'll see what I can do. We'll most likely have to sneak her on the plane" he sighed. Bella smiled at him and hugged him tenderly. He hugged her back and hoped everything would work out alright. But of course it wouldn't since Gene had overheard the whole thing and was now off running to tell his step-father.

* * *

**fury:... snitch**

**me: i'm gonna kick that douche's ass! hard!**

**Jarvis: please review and keep reading. and please, _please_ don't ive them any ideas. i cannot stress that fact enough**

**me: you know i'm in charge right?**

**Jarvis: yes, but i can crash your computer**

**me: i can crash you**

**Jarvis:...well played...**

**me: i know XD**


	32. Chapter 31 going home

**alright we're still trying to get back at the snitch gene**

**fury: i saw we chop his head off**

**me: nah... too alice in wonderland**

**fury:feed him to the sharks?**

**me: too easy**

**fury:... QUAGMIRE FROM FAMILY GUY**

**me: why do we keep quagmire for torture in this story? **

**fury:...not sure...**

**me: and truthfully he's a really funny character on the show**

**fury: actually yeah he is**

**me: oh well! Jarvis?**

**Jarvis: on to the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 31

Tony and Bella walked hand in hand when they caught up with the others outside.

"There you two are! We thought you guys decided to go to round two" Bruce joked. Bella blushed and Tony looked away frantically.**(somebody was rather loud)**

"Yeah, well… um" he hesitated. It wouldn't have been so awkward if his dad wasn't here expecting an answer from his embarrassed son and his girlfriend.

"Well… we're waiting" Howard said raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't we a little bit too old for this" Tony asked

"No" Howard said flatly. Tony cursed mentally and Bella turned a few shades darker.

"Umm…"

"Just go ahead and say it" Howard said. The couple exchanged glances before turning back to him. Howard sighed and rubbed his temple. "Am I going to be 'Grandpa Howard' in nine months" Tony started choking on air and Bella's face completely red.**(hehehe... grampy howard XD)**

"DAD! We haven't been together _that_ long" Tony hissed "Besides, we haven't even considered kids yet"

"Yeah, but by the sounds of it you want to" Rhodey smirked. Tony glared deadly at him and Rhodey shrunk back. Bella finally got control of herself and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go inside" she murmured and walked away before anyone-more specifically Tony- could say anything.

"I'll go after her" Imara said. Tony nodded briefly at her as she walked by before glaring at the guys. They took in his furious expression and they shifted uncomfortably with guilt.

Back inside, Imara found Bella curled into a ball on her bed. She sighed and sat down next to her then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay" she asked

"No, I'm not. I never considered the possibility of me getting pregnant" Bella whispered "And know that I do, I'm actually scared"

"Why? You would be a great mother to your child, Bella. Your nice, gentle, caring and a wonderful person to be around" Bella laughed shakily and Imara stared at her quizzically "What's so funny"

"You reminded me of someone I know. She'd always say the same thing to me whenever I was feeling sad" Bella explained and started to think of Esme.**(i'm going to find away to add her and carlisle into this story sooner or later)**

"Well who ever she is, she's very wise because she's right" Imara said nodding "Bella, if you were to become pregnant you would be an excellent mother"

"I know, but…"

"But what"

"But what if Tony doesn't want kids" she whispered

"Then ask him"

"I can't ask him! You saw his reaction to how Howard asked if I was pregnant" she protested.

"That doesn't mean anything. Tony loves you Bella, a lot. I mean, he built the _Jericho_ just to save you. He may be a little conflicted when answering but all men are when it comes down to this"

"Thank you Imara. Though I do have one question"

"Yes"

"Do you think that maybe the Mandarin would let you leave with us" she asked quietly. Imara considered it but then shrugged.

"I'm not sure" she answered "But it's worth a shot" she said adding the last part quickly to ease the pain in Bella's eyes. Bella smiled and hugged her tightly then pulled away.

"Let's go back to the others" Bella said and they walked out the room. They walked into the foyer the same time the guys were.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so straightforward about the whole you being… well, you already know" Howard said

"And we're sorry for too about commenting on you and Tony's err… private time. Right Rhodey" Bruce said. He nudged Rhodey who jumped startled.

"Huh? Oh! Right, I'm sorry too" he said. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bella giggled and smiled widely.

"I forgive you guys. Just make sure it doesn't happen again" she smiled. They smiled back at her and walked into the dining room. Imara followed them, while Tony stayed behind with Bella.

"You sure you okay? You seemed kinda off when you walked off" he asked rubbing circles on her back. She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I never thought about the fact that I could get pregnant is all" she said. She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment not sure if she should ask him.

"Okay. Though if you want my opinion, I always wanted to be a dad" he whispered in her ear. **(hehehehe...papa tony)**She looked up at him and he smiled widely. She smiled back and kissed his cheek, before they walked into the dining room to join the others. The Mandarin wore a smile on his face as he watched them walk in, while Bella exchanged a look with Tony. Imara walked up to the Mandarin and whispered something in his ear. He thought for a minute before waving her over to the others. She walked over to Bella confused and stood beside her. Bella read the confusion in Imara's eyes and sighed. Tony rubbed her knuckles and sighed.

"So, is there a special reason for your trip" Mandarin asked

"Yes. We have the Jericho in my private jet" Tony said getting straight to the point. He nodded at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the disappeared off to the private jet. He looked down at Bella, who was playing with a strand of hair. Tony watched her carefully, until she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. She sighed content and he rubbed her back.

"I wanna go home, Tony" she whimpered

"Soon, baby. I promise" he whispered into her head. The agents reappeared with the Jericho and placed it down. Tony knew that they had to get out of here quick, fast and in a hurry. "There you go. Now, can we go"

"Of course! I know you all must be dying to leave" the Mandarin said and they nodded "So… what are you all what for? Go on, now" They exchanged glances before moving towards the door. Bella looked over her shoulder at Imara and frowned. "Imara"

"Yes" she turned towards the Mandarin away from Bella.

"Aren't you going with them" he asked smiling. Gene stared up at his step-father questioningly, but he ignored it.

"Y-yes but…"

"but nothing. Now go on" he said shooing her. She smiled and bowed respectively, before running off to join the others. **(yay! imara lives! XD)**Bella gave her brief hug and they walked out. As soon as the door closed, the atmosphere had changed and the mood tensed. Imara looked at Bella questioningly but she shook her head and lead her to the jet. As soon as they were in, the pilot took off and was a good 50 feet away when the Guys-minus Howard- looked out of the window.

"What are they looking at" Imara asked as she moved to the window. Before anyone could answer her, a loud explosion erupted and everyone stared awestruck. Tony looked away from the window and turned to Bruce.

"I told you we could pull it off" he smirked. Bruce looked up at him and raised his eyebrow.

"You wanna see me angry, Stark" Bruce asked

"Bring it on! I got the Mark 4 in the back" Tony noticed the look on Rhodey's face and chuckled "With the War Machine armor"

"Wait are we waiting for then? Let's go" he said running into the back. Tony and Bruce ran after him, while Bella shook her head.

"Are we missing something" Imara asked

"You have no idea" Bella mumbled while the sounds of rocket thrusters were drowned out by the sound of loud roar echoed in the distance.

* * *

**me: so there you have it! tony and howard have been reunited, bella and tony are considering kids, imara lives(i think i'm going to have her work at S.H.I.E.L.D now), and the exploding Jericho worked! that's everything right?**

**fury: you forgot the fact that gene and the ten rings are no more *smiles widely***

**me: oh yeah! well that's everything then!**

**fury: yup**

**me: wait a sec... tony and bruce forgot to fix the whole in the wall...**

**fury: they're dead meat**

**Jarvis: review and keep reading **


	33. Not real chapter, chap11 remake

**okay, this was how i originally wanted chapter 11 to go, so i decided to put this in while i work on chapter 32. i think you guys will like it! i decided that chap 11 was too serious than i intended so i brought back the funny! i hope... well here goes nothin**

* * *

Chapter 11 Remake

_Previously…_

"_Later" she whispered "Please" he smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and opened the door only to get the shock of her life "E-Edward"_

"E-Edward" she asked, making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. That had happened a lot after he left and she started thinking she had gone crazy.

"Hello Bella. I see you've been rather… busy" Oh shit, he had heard everything that had just happened. And he was getting the wrong idea too. Damn mind reader… whoa wait a minute. What was Tony thinking that had him so worked up. Fuck Tony and his dirty mind, she though angrily.

"NO not really. What are you doing here" she asked politely

"Project we're helping Mr. Banner back at Forks High" he said tightly. Yup. She thought, he heard it all. Shit. This wasn't going to be easy, but that's when something else got her.

"What do you mean 'we'" she asked. Her question was answered she saw several other students she could easily identify as Mike Newton the flirt(though he wasn't as bad as tony), Jessica Stanley the gossiper, Lauren Mallory the queen bitch, Tyler Crowley the guy that almost hit Bella with his van, Angela Weber the only trustworthy person, Ben Cheney the nice but kinda nerdy kid Angela liked, as well as the rest of the Cullen Clan the sibling veggie vampires of my ex-lover. Isn't it just my luck that my asshole of an ex comes back when I start taking a liking to my annoying but rather sexy boss, and he brings his family as well as our classmates, she thought sadly, whoa wait! When did I start liking Tony? Let alone think he's sexy? She thought about it and decided she did like Tony. And the Iron Man armor made him pretty sexy and amazing works for his abs. Okay, so maybe she did think Tony was sexy. A lot. "Err… hey guys"

"Are you going to invite us in" Lauren asked in a fake polite tone. Bella never realized this before but, Lauren reminded her of a fish. A very ugly and bitchy fish.

"Um, this isn't my office" she said just as a paper airplane crashed into Edward's face.**(i love that)** Bella covered her mouth in surprise and span around to glare at Tony.

"VICTORY IS MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed "Err… I mean... no wait! That's exactly what I meant"

"What the fuck is your problem Tony" Bella demanded. They were surprised at Bella's tone seeing as he was her boss, but he just smirked.

"Is it me, or is she really sexy when she's mad" he asked

"I dare you all make a comment" she hissed glaring at them.

"That's not nice, Bella" Tony scolded teasingly

"Neither would me cutting your balls off while your asleep"

"You do realize you'd have to touch my balls first right" he asked.

"Not really. I could always pay someone to do it" she shrugged

"You have an evil mind"

"And you have a dirty one"

"Touché"

"Let's go in my office before I kick him in the balls" she said rolling her eyes

"You can do anything with my balls except kick and or cause damage to my balls" he said "Other than that, my balls are yours at your disposal"**(hehehe... dirty tony)**

"Let's go" she said ushering out the room before Tony could do anything stupid.

"Is he always so horny" Jessica asked

"I was thinking childish" Edward muttered

"Unfortunately, yes. And what's that supposed to mean" she said

"Exactly that" he retorted

"No he doesn't. He does intend to act on impulse which can make my life a living hell, but his heart is in the right place. And so can his head if he makes an effort. Besides, it's not like Emmett is any better"

"Hey" Emmett said feigning anger.

"Sorry Em. But it's kinda true" Bella said apologetically

"Aww, it's okay" he said hugging her. He out her down and then smiled at her "Though I say you do have sex with him"**(i had to have emmett say something on bella's sex life with tony...or the impending sex life with tony and that seemed perfect)**

"EMMETT" everyone screamed simultaneously

"What? You never know" he said "If you do a good job, you might get a raise"

"Emmett, that is the stupidest plan you could ever come up with" Jasper said sympathetically as they walked into her office.

"I was just saying" Em grumbled

"Besides, Emmett has some maturity in him" Edward continued

"You haven't known Tony as long as I have" she objected "Underneath the childness and horniness, he's quite mature"

"Right. So what you guys were doing before I knocked was mature" he asked

"I thought we discussed that Tony's always horny" she sighed when she remembered something "Besides, why should you care? You left after all, meaning Tony can make all the horny comments he wants towards me, though I wish he didn't"

"Yes, well-um" he stuttered. Ha! In your face Edward, she thought. Once everyone stopped admiring her office, Tony ran in.

"What's wrong" Bella asked

"I got bad news and worse news"

"Okay what's the bad mews"

"I have to go to the east to help out with some problem they have"

"O…kay. What's the worse news"

"The worst news is that I'm going miss my favorite episode of Amor real" he pouted**(yes, tony likes spanish soap operas in this remake)**

"Tony those are all reruns" Bella said rubbing her temples. She will never understand her boss' weirdest obsessions with that Spanish soap opera.

"You just don't get it" he protested "Oh Matilda! ¿Por qué no puede usted amar Adolfo sin la interferencia de su madre?**(i have the translation at the bottom)** Why"

"What did he just say" Rosalie asked

"It's best just to ignore him and nod like you understand" she said and they followed her advice. "Tony, you gotta go"

"But… but Matilda"

"Matilda will be here when you come back, Tony"

"You'll record it" he asked hopefully and she nodded. He smiled widely and scooped her into a hug "Thanks Bella! You're the best"

"Okay. Now go" she said

"You complete me" he said as he ran through the door

"Your boss has issues" Mike said finally breaking the awkward silence

"You have no idea" Bella said sadly.

"I love your office" Alice said

"Thanks. Pepper helped me do it" Bella smiled "She had an emergency that she has to deal with"

"That's so sad" Ben murmured

"Yeah, but now I'm stuck with her job" Bella sighed

"Now that really sucks" Jasper joked and they laughed. They kept talking for a bit before Jarvis interrupted.

"Good evening Miss. Swan and guest. I hate to interrupt, but Mr. Stark is on the line for you" he said

"Who's that" Edward asked

"My name is Jarvis. I'm Mr. Stark's AI" Jarvis answered "I assist Mr. Stark with whatever he needs and I assist Miss. Swan with whatever she needs to keep her from killing Mr. Stark"

"Thanks Jarvis" Bella said sarcastically "Patch him in" A picture of Tony's face came up with calling information.

"This is Bossman1, do you read me" Tony said

"Tony, I can hear you just fine. Quit the theatrics, will ya"

"Yes ma'am. What's up"

"Nothing. You okay"

"Yeah. Just checking in on you guys"

"Well we're all god thank you"

"When I come back can I get some nachos" he asked

"Maybe"

"Can I get some ice cream too"

"I'll think about it" Geez, she was starting to feel like his mom instead of his assistant.

"Can we go to that carnival near the pier"

"Sure, why not" she sighed

"Will you have sex with me"

"NO"

"Worth a shot" he sighed "What the hell-"

"Tony" she said. He was saying something but it came out all in static.

"What happened"

"I don't know" she sighed "Jarvis, reconnect me to Tony's HUD"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am unable too" he answered "Though I don't see why, he made upgrades before the party was thrown"

"This doesn't make sense. If he made upgrades then the Mark IV should be working perfectly fine" she said starting to worry, which was a first since she meet Tony.

"Don't worry, Miss. Swan. Mr. Stark should contact us in no more in a day or two" the British AI said

"I hope so" she said wistfully. Tony, she thought, where are you?

"Is Jarvis British" Emmett asked**(only emmett)**. Everyone glared at him and he shrunk back next to Rosalie.

"Tony, she thought, wherever the hell you are hurry up and come back here.

* * *

**so that's the remake of chapter 11 and i hoped you enjoyed it! review and tell me what other chapters i should remake! oh, and tony said 'why can't you love adolfo without your mother's interference?'. and amor real is an actual spanish soap opera. please review and tell me what ya think XD**


	34. Chapter 32

**i'm baaaaaaacccckkkk! again! and i'm here with fury and Jarvis once again**

**Jarvis: hello everyone**

**fury: yo**

**me: yo? since when did you go gangster?**

**fury: since know yo! and don't be gettin up in my grill**

**me and Jarvis: ...**

**fury: what that supposed to mean! forget this! just read the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 32

Back at the Stark household in California, Pepper was going into hysterics. This was the second time that Tony had been MIA, but this time Bella, Rhodey, and Bruce were to. This however did not go well with Betsy Ross who had come down to meet Bruce. When Betsy was explained the situation, she started going into hysterics as well. This was the second time that Bruce had gotten himself into a life or death situation, and that did not set easy with her. So know instead of having Pepper to calm down, Alice had to calm down Pepper and Betsy along with everyone else. Jasper used his gift, but it wasn't very affective since he was worried as well. It also didn't help the fact that this somehow leaked to the press and they were demanding answers. So Alice had to come up with an excuse to give them, which she had yet to figure out and didn't help that Christine Everheart was snooping around. So Alice sat on Jasper's lap rubbing her temples trying to see something, _anything_ that would satisfy Pepper and Betsy both, when the front door opened. Alice ran to the door and squealed in delight when she saw Bella with two other people trailing behind her.

"Nice to see you too, Alice" Bella mumbled. Alice wrapped her smalls arms around her and Bella hugged back numbly.

"Bella's back" with those words everyone rushed out to her asking her this and that at the same time, that it made her head hurt. Bella rubbed her head in frustration before letting out an ear piercing scream.

"Bella! What's wrong, sweetie" Renee asked

"What's wrong is that you all are asking questions non-stop and I'm tired" she whined. Everyone exchanged glances before turning back to her "What? Is that so much to ask for"

"No. It's just that we weren't expecting you to be so cranky" Emmett said and Rose slapped his arm.

"Guys, it's been a long day for me and I really just wanna go to bed" Bella sighed

"Okay" Pepper said "Wait a minute! Where are the guys" Before anyone could answer the guys came in laughing their heads off

"Hey Pepper! Have fun while we were gone" Tony asked smiling

"What? Never mind, are you guys okay" Pepper asked

"Yup" he nodded when Bruce noticed someone.

"Betsy! When did you get here" Bruce asked hugging her

"Yesterday. I was supposed to meet you at SI like we planned. Remember" she asked

"Opps. I must've forgot" he said smiling apologetically and she rolled her eyes "That remind me. I think I forgot something else… it had something to do with the workshop"

"Oh crap! We forgot to fix that whole we made in the wall" **(uh oh!)**Tony said slapping his forehead. Bella turned around and glared at him "It was Bruce's fault"

"What"

"You didn't catch the hammer" he said

"Who even throws hammers at people anyways" Bruce argued

"I don't care who did this or who did that, I just want it fixed by the time I wake up, kay" Bella ordered

"Fine" Bruce mumbled

"Okay" Tony sighed. Bella smiled wearily and trudged up the stairs

"Night" she called over her shoulder

"It's only three in the afternoon" Lauren said. Bella paused and turned towards her slightly.

"Lauren? Shove it up your ass and keep it there" she said sweetly, then kept going upstairs till she flopped down on the bed and fell asleep

* * *

**alright everyone there's chapter 32! everyone's back home safe and sound, bella's going night-night after telling lauren to shove it up here ass and to keep it there, and tony and bruce are finally going to fix the whole in the wall!**

**fury: so can we please go now! your talk is whack!**

**me: whack?**

**fury: for shizzle**

**me: i know he did not just say 'for shizzle'!**

**Jarvis: that he did. should i call a mental institution**

**me: i think so**

**fury: WHAT?**

**me: two things: 1. Jarvis find me someone to replace fury and 2 for all you readers review and keep reading! **


	35. Chapter 33

**i'm baaaaaaccccckkkkk! and with my favorite cohost jarvis!**

**jarvis: good day everyone**

**me: and my new cohost, drum roll please (drum roll plays) esme cullen!**

**esme: hey everybody!**

**me: i figured we needed some motherly instincts in this story**

**jarvis: what's the point? this story's rated M**

**me: shut up jarvis**

**esme: behave supergrover**

**me: fine. oh yeah, i changed my name! it's supergroverandelmo! though you can call me either supergrover or elmo!**

**jarvis: is it time to roll the chapter**

**me: almost! this isn't the only story i've updated; if you've read my other stories they're getting updated as well and i forgot to put this out in my other story i updated, but i reallly need a beta! if your interested, please contact me. cuz jarvis can't help me with everything. speaking of him, _now_ you can roll the chapter**

**esme: can i roll it! it is my first day on the job! pleeeeaaasssse!**

**me: jarvis...**

**jarvis:...we can both do it**

**me: somebody's a stingy AI**

**jarvis: shut up**

**esme: behave jarvis**

**jarvis: just roll the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Bella woke up confused and saw Tony creeping in. He smiled apologetically at her before coming over to her.

"I didn't wake you, did I" he asked and she shook her head before taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans with a white beater. She traced the triangular shape of the arc reactor and watched it glowed under her finger tips. He took her other hand and rubbed the back of it. "what'cha thinking"

"Nothin really. I guess I'm still tired" she mumbled. He chuckled and kissed her forehead "Is the hole fixed in the workshop"

"Yes ma'am. We even had Alice watch us do it" he said

"Good boy. Now go take a shower you stink" she said. He laughed and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom. Bella sank back into the bed and sighed. Despite the fact that the Ten Rings owned a beautiful mansion, she had really gotten homesick. She started going back to sleep when the bed shifted under her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Tony. "Much better"

"Good to know" he said pulling her towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, baby. You have no idea" he smiled. She kissed his shoulder and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Bella woke up alone and didn't appreciate that fact. She was about to get up, until Jarvis spoke.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Stark has requested you wait for him while he's away" the British AI informed her and she sighed.

"As soon as I come back from captivity, he goes and decides to make me a surprise" she grumbled

"Only out of concern and love for you, ma'am" Jarvis soothed

"I guess. What's on TV" she asked. Jarvis zoomed through the channels until one news report had got his attention.

"Ma'am? I suggest you look at this" Jarvis said worriedly. Bella looked up at the TV and cussed. Someone had caught a picture of Bella, Imara and Howard exiting Tony's jet. The press easily recognized Howard along with Bella from some of the appearances she's made with Tony. They weren't sure about who Imara was, but they were more focused on why Tony's employee was exiting his private jet with his supposed to be dead father. Bella dragged her hand over her face and knew this was not going to go over well with the press.

"Bella? What's wrong, baby" she didn't look up at Tony who was carrying a large tray of breakfast, but instead pointed to the TV. Tony looked at the TV and growled. He put the tray down on the bed and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing" she asked

"Calling Pepper to schedule a press conference" he said "Eat up" and with that he left. Bella sighed and flopped back on the bed. She reached for a piece of bacon and ate it. She was surprised at how hungry she was and ended up eating it all. Tony came back and raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "I made breakfast for two, only to find it devoured"

"Shut up. I was hungry" she pouted. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, when I first came back from captivity I demanded two cheeseburgers" he said

"Technically, the first thing I did when I came back was demanding that everyone let me go to bed" she mumbled and he snickered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her's. He remembered the conversation they had before and thought about it.

"Bella? I was serious about being a dad" he whispered

"Really" she asked pulling away from him.

"Course baby. Who wouldn't want a bundle of joy that has us for parents" he smiled "Now that you mention it, we'd have a pretty damn good looking baby"

"Tony, all babies are cute" Bella said rolling her eyes

"I know that" he said as if it was obvious "I meant that when our baby it's gonna be the most beautiful kid out there. I mean, have you looked at us" Bella rolled her eyes at Tony's narcissism, but she had to admit that their baby would be amazingly good looking considering Tony was gorgeous.

"A boy or a girl"

"Girl, definitely a girl" she looked at him surprised. She was sure he would want a boy "What"

"Nothing, it's just that I thought you'd want a boy. You know, so that way you guys could work in the workshop" she explained and he shrugged

"That be nice and all, but then I wouldn't have a little princess" he smiled

"Oh yeah? And what am I" she asked

"My Queen" he said before kissing her.

"As sweet as the moment is, I'm going to need you two to get dress so we can move out" they pulled away and found a smirking Alice. Bella glared at her and she simply just shrugged "Though I agree with Tony. Girls are easier to shop for"

"See! Alice gets it" he smiled

"Yup. Though I take back my comment on her being easy to shop for since Bella's the mom" Alice giggled. Bella stuck her tongue out at her and got up.

"Come mister. You wanted this meeting you're gonna get it" Bella said pulling him up with her. Tony groaned but did as she asked. This was going to be a long press conference.

Bella took a few deep breaths then sighed. It had been a while since Tony had been in front of the press. So she was a little bit worried. Howard walked up behind her and placed a comforting arm around her.

"You need to relax" he soothed "He's going to be fine"

"I know he is" she sighed "But I'm still worried" So far it was going great… until Christine Everheart raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Everheart" Tony asked

"Is it true you are having an affair with your employee, Ms. Swan" she asked

"Ms. Everheart, you are aware that I must be currently seeing to have an alleged 'affair' with someone"

"You're in a relationship with yourself"

"Are you implying that I'm a homosexual"

"No I'm not"

"Obviously you're since you're saying I'm in a relationship with myself while accusing me of having an affair with Ms. Swan"

"Shall I rephrase? Are you in a relationship with Ms. Swan? Yes or no" she asked annoyed. Christine was getting tired of Tony's games and she needed a concrete answer to give to her editors. And Tony Stark having an affair with one of his employees was perfect… though most people would have put their money that it would be Pepper Potts. Though after seeing Bella Swan, they're opinions were easily swayed.

"Well to answer your question-"

"Sticking to the cards again" she interrupted. He thought about the answer for a minute before answering her.

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not" he said "As for your question, yes. I am currently in a relationship with Ms. Swan" Tony pulled out his phone that was currently vibrating in his pocket. "Well not for long cause she says she's going to kill me"

"What is wrong with him" Bella demanded

"I don't know. But there's no doubt about it-that's my boy" Howard smiled. She looked at him and then back at Tony who was currently looking at her.

"Threatening to kill me isn't very nice" Tony smiled "Neither is flipping me off"

"He's a dead man" she growled

"Relax. Boys will be boys" Howard shrugged

"Now as I was saying-"he broke off when a water bottle connected with his head "And she says I'm immature. Like I was saying before I was interrupted, nothing will change in our work both concerning SI and Iron Man. Though I have a feeling that I'm definitely gonna get yelled at a lot more."

"Ya think?" Bella screamed. Tony turned towards her and waved then blowed her a kiss. She returned his gesture by flipping him off once more and he turned back to the press.

"All I did was blow her a kiss and what does she do? She flips me off! Can't a guy get some love around here?" he asked earning a hardy laugh from the crowd. Howard restrained Bella as she was about to launch herself at Tony before he could say anything else. He passed her off to Happy and walked out to the press. "And now I give you my dad, Howard Stark."

"Be careful- I had to keep her from launching herself at you." He said while giving him a quick hug-a manly hug of course- before stepping in front of the podium. Tony straightened his tie and walked backstage to see Bella trying to calm herself. As soon as she saw tony she stalked towards him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Okay Bella I know you're mad, but please calm down."

"Calm down? Why in God's name should I calm down? Tony, you could have at least had the decency to tell me!" she screeched. Tony recoiled a bit and took a deep breath. He could do this- Alice had assured him everything would be fine and that evil pixie had some way of being right. But if she wasn't right, he was going to have some words with her… after he got out of the hospital that is. But if she was right, he just might be her those _Jimmy Choos_ he heard her rambling about.

"So that way I can tell you why I did it."

"And that would be?"

"So they wouldn't be surprise."

"Wouldn't be surprised about what?"

"Sit down." He said. Bella sat down reluctantly and he kneeled in front of her.

"Well?"

"Look, I didn't want them to be surprised because when- and if- it happens, I want it to be out of the way."

"When what happens, Tony?" she asked skeptically afraid of what he was going to tell her.

"When this happens. Bella, I love you a lot. And I can't stress that fact enough. So I figured the only way that you'd know was if I do this."

"Do what?" she demanded and he took a deep breath before shifting so that he was on one knee.

"This; Bella Swan, I love you and promise to love you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**me: wait for it...**

**me, jarvis, and esme: CLIFFIE!**

**me: i think that was really good**

**esme: i agree**

**jarvis: i second that.**

**me: know review and keep reading!**


	36. Chapter 34

**i'm back again for the umpteenth time! i left you guys with that big cliffhanger for what is officially a year, so here it is! the big chapter with the big answer! now say hi esme and jarvis so we can get started!**

**esme: hi!**

**jarvis: hello. now?**

**me: now! chapter commense!**

* * *

Chapter 34

"Www-what did you just say?" she stuttered. Was Tony-Tony Stark, world's greatest inventor and iron avenger- asking her to marry him? I mean it was obvious that they were in love and always would be, but _**marriage**_? Had he truly lost it?

"Bella, you heard what I said. I asked you to marry me." Tony sighed. Honestly, this had gone much better in his head. You see the image in his head was Bella saying yes, hugging him excitedly and them planning a wedding. And that was what Alice said was going to happen. The pixie lied which meant she wasn't getting her _Jimmy Choos_.

"But-I… you- YES!" she squealed smiling widely. Tony let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her close. Thank you Alice for being freakishly right all the time, he thought happily.

"Come on; I wanna tell Alice and Renee! They are going to be so happy!" she said getting up and dragging Tony by the arm, which stopped her. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Aren't you forgetting my dad? You know, the guy whose gonna be your daddy-in-law soon?" he teased and Bella ran past him to Howard.

"Uh Bella, is everything alright?" Howard asked cautiously.

"Everything's perfect, now let's go!" she said grabbing his arm when a report called on Bella.

"Uh Miss Swan, what do you have to say about your relationship with Mr. Stark?"

"I haven't been happier, but let's not focus on me and Tony. Let's focus on the children who need homes. Along with the animals in the sea who are getting poisoned by the waste in the ocean. Cause who doesn't love those cute little baby seals and the penguins? Cause I surely do. So that's it! God Bless America and God Bless Iron Man! Bye!" she said rushing off stage with Howard then grabbed Tony and ran outside to the car.

"What did you say to her, Tony?" Howard asked as he was thrown into the car along with Tony. "Cause right now, Bella looks like you did when you ate all your cake at your 4th birthday."

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" he asked but continued before his father could answer "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"That's great! I always wanted a daughter-in-law." Howard smiled. Tony shook his head and chuckled at his fiancée who was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Bella, honey, please calm down." He smiled, but she kept jumping up and down "I know you're excited, but really calm down."

"I can't calm down, Tony! I'm just so happy!" she squealed and Happy looked at them through the rearview window back at them.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked and Bella clasped her hands on both men's' mouths.

"Don't say anything yet!" she growled. All three men stared at Bella in complete shock but complied. The next thing they knew she was bouncing in her seat again. Well a few things were clear to Tony. The first was that he was going to be getting married. The second was that he was going to be marrying Bella. The third was that his life was finally making sense again, well more like beginning to make sense. The fourth was that he never realized how much Bella really meant to him.

As soon as Happy parked the car, Bella ran to go find Alice, who was conventionally waiting outside with Jasper. "Alice, I'm-"

"Getting married? I already know; who do you think helped him get ready to pop the question?" she asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow "I mean come on, if he did it without _my_ help, he most likely would have burned something down."

"Ha-ha very funny, Hale. And if you must know I got threw it perfectly fine thank you very much." Tony huffed and Bella kissed his cheek quickly before gasping.

"Wait a second- where's my mom?"

"She's inside talking to my momma." Bella ran inside which was later followed by loud squeals of excitement.

"And I thought you were bad, darlin'." Jasper joked. Sticking her tongue out at her husband and skipped inside to find Bella jumping up and down, while Edward looked sullen in a corner.

"It's your own fault." She sang in her high soprano voice but was low enough for only Edward to hear. Edward growled and left the room as Alice skipped outside. Alice was greeted by the squeals of delight from Renee, Rosalie and Esme. _This is going to be perfect_, Alice thought happily

_Three Months later…_

Alice groaned as she dragged her hand over her face and tried to make an attempt to calm down Bella… _again_. It had been three months ago that Tony had proposed to her and they had planned the wedding. Bella had been taking everything in perfect stride, until the day finally came where she had to marry him. So of course, being Bella, she was a complete and total train wreck. It didn't matter that she was a world class agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D that caused her to jump into burning buildings, almost get killed by the Hulk, having to get several bullet wounds removed, or the fact that she had been capture plenty of times. No it wasn't any of that; it was that she was going to be marrying Tony. She had been with him for months, seen the worst sides of him, she had even meet her supposedly dead soon to be father in law, and more. But yet she was still scared as hell. Alice placed her hands on Bella and looked her deep in the eyes calmly. "Bella buddy, you've got to calm down, kay? You're going to be absolutely fine. Won't she Rose?"

Over the time that Alice and the rest of the Cullens (minus Edward who was off sulking every now and then), rose had began to get close to Bella. Not as close as she was with Alice, but close enough. "Of course, she will. Bella, everything's ready to go-all you have to is look beautiful and not trip down the aisle. And you already have all of that covered!" Rose smiled hugging her. Bella was paled even more and she looked at them horrified.

"what if I trip down the aisle? I always was clumsy when I was nervous!" she exclaimed. Rose palm face and Alice groaned.

"PEPPER, NATASHA! GET IN HERE!" Alice screamed. Pepper and Natasha ran in confused and Alice pointed to Bella. "One of you please slaps some sense into her."

"Bella you need to relax, you'll be fine." Pepper soothed and Bella shook her head furiously.

"What if I mess up or do worse, Pepper?" she said as the four girls guided her towards the entrance of the chapel. Bella shook her head and tried to break free of their grasp when they reached Charlie.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" he asked scared and looked to Alice who rolled her eyes slightly tired and unenergetic as usual.

"She's freaking out and making herself paranoid." Alice grumbled annoyed as she glared at the nervous brunette. Shaking her head some more, Bella tried to escape them but they were too strong. Natasha shook her head and grasped Bella by the shoulders.

"Bella, you need to calm down right now okay? Everything's going to be fine. We just practiced this the day before yesterday. All you have to do is stand there, saw your vow that you wrote, repeat word after the pastor and then say those two little words and it'll be all over with." Natasha said smiling. Bella shook her head causing Natasha to groan. "I'll be right back."

Natasha walked out into the church and went to the pew were Fury and Wolverine were. "We have a problem. I need you to come with me Logan." Wolverine exchanged a glance with Fury but nodded and followed her out to a nervous Bella.

"Bells, what's going on?" Logan asked and Alice turned to point at Bella accusingly.

"This one is freaking out about marrying a guy that she's been seeing for months now! And it's not like they haven't had sex or anything, because they have! So why she's freaking out is beyond me!" Alice shouted causing even Wolverine and Natasha to jump back a bit. Wolverine walked up to Bella and raised a hand before slapping her slightly.

"Get a hold of yourself Swan. You're an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D and save lives, you can marry Stark." He said before smirking "Unless, your too chicken to marry him. 'Cause if that's the case I'll just go tell everyone…"

Logan trailed off suggestively and Bella shook her head stubbornly before poking him in the chest. "Are you calling me chicken, Wolvy?" she growled and Alice gaped.

"Are you kidding me? All it took was an insult on her ego?" Alice screamed. Bella smiled at Alice widely, but the pixie simply glared and pointed to Charlie. "Get her down the aisle to Tony before I kill her."

* * *

**cliffhanger! again! don't worry this should be faster! if not esme and jarvis will get me! **

**esme: yes we will! now go write so we can see what happens!**

**me: yes ma'am**

**jarvis: we'll see you the next chapter.**

**esme: bye-bye!**


	37. Chapter 35

**me and esme: here comes the bride!**

**jarvis: finally, i was wondering if we would never get her out there**

**me: i know especially since she won't put on the god friggin dress!**

**esme: but she looks very pretty and supergrover will put the links up on her profile right!**

**me: errr...right! as soon as i find them again!**

**jarvis and esme: oh brother! roll the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

All in all, the wedding went on without a hitch and Alice didn't kill Bella. As she stood behind her best friend with a wide tired smile on her face, a sudden though occurred to her and she turned to Pepper.

"Hey Pepper… who's supposed to bring out the rings?" she asked. Pepper opened her mouth to answer, but closed it quickly and paled. Alice balked at her before she palm slapped her forehead "How could you forget the rings, Pepper?"

"I thought you had it covered!" she hissed and Alice groaned dropping her head into her bouquet. Rubbing her temples together, she tried to come up quickly with a plan.

"Alright, here's what we do-"

"Can we have the rings?" Both girls looked at each other and then turned to Bella with a look of remorse.

"I have them right here." They turned to see Edward walking down the aisle with both rings causing them to sigh in relief. Alice smiled gratefully at her brother who simply rolled his eyes with a smug smile on his face. Edward gave Bella and Tony the rings and Bella mouthed a silent thank you to him. He smiled crookedly at her and mouthed back: as long as you're happy.

Edward sat down next to Esme who gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Alice sighed in relief everything was going great again. All they had to do now was say their vows and then they'd be married; then they could go on their honeymoon… that… wasn't… planned. The psychic pixie turned to her brother, who was already halfway down the aisle so he could fix a quick honeymoon for Bella and Tony. _Make sure it's somewhere sunny!_, she thought to him and he made a small inclination with his head. Bella turned to look at Alice worried, who gave the taller girl an innocent smile. Bella paled and worry took over her eyes, but then was calm and turned back to Tony. Alice sighed giving Jasper a look of gratitude who laughed quietly with Emmett. _This is the last time I try to do a wedding_. Alice tried to close in on Edward's decisions but was interrupted by the minister once more.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Alice gave a quick glare at Tony, who planned on screaming finally, but smiled once his future shifted. Alice sighed happily and leaned on Pepper's shoulder lightly.

"Well, that was pretty good. Now we just have to deal with the reception and the honeymoon. Oh my God Alice-"

"It's already taken care of Peps. Let's just relax and rest in the moment of Bella and Tony's happiness." She smiled peacefully just as the two pulled away and turned to their guests. "Well that was fast!"

Alice and Pepper followed the newlywed couple out to the reception where Edward was talking rapidly on his phone. When he caught sight of them, he quickly hung up and walked towards them.

"Thank you so much for bring the rings out, Edward!" Bella said as she gave him a hug. He hugged back and turned to them smiling widely.

"It's no problem. Take care of her Tony, she may be an agent, but she's still a danger magnet." Edward mocked and she pushed his shoulder slightly. Tony laughed shaking his head and he shook Edward's hand.

"I got it all covered and thanks again, Edward." He smiled and Edward nodded.

"No problem, but if you'll excuse me I have to go find Carlisle." He said before hugging them again and walked off. Alice glared at him and followed him back inside.

"Why do you need to see Carlisle?" she hissed and he looked down at her annoyed.

"You want me to fix them a honeymoon or not?" he asked looking for Carlisle and Alice shook her head, her black spikes shaking back and forth.

"I do, but why do you need to see Carlisle?" she demanded and Edward sighed annoyed before smiling ruefully. He grabbed her arm dragging her throw the crowd to Charlie "What are doing Edward?"

"Charlie!" he called catching the older man's attention "Charlie, can you do me a favor? I need to see Carlisle, but I was supposed to dance with Alice- can you dance with her while I go look for him? I'll be back before you have to dance with Bella, I promise."

"Sure I guess." He stumbled and Alice looked up at Edward only to find him gone. She sighed before smiling at Charlie and gesturing towards the dance floor. They discussed recent events and Alice lied saying she was going to design school for the semester. "I think it's time to go dance with Bella."

"I'll take Alice." Both jumped at the sound of Edward's voice that seemed a little smug. He took Alice from Charlie and began to spin her in circles. "It's a shame Tony's mother wasn't here to see this. Oh well, Renee seems to be filling the void."

"What are you up to, Edward?" Alice demanded annoyed and Edward shook his head laughing.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" he teased and Alice stared at him like he had lost his mind. He chuckled shaking his head and looked at her amused. "No, I haven't though I think you may have."

"Stop joking around Edward! Seriously did you take care of it?"

"Take care of what?" Alice turned to see Bella and Jasper dancing right next to them worried.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. Alice is just worried about her new car." _New car? What new car?_, Alice thought annoyed. Edward just smiled and switched partners with Jasper. Jasper danced Alice away who was trying to glare a hole in the back of Edward's head. He span Bella in circle while all the time sticking his tongue out at her over her head.

"What's going on and don't try to play it off as nothing." Bella demanded looking at Edward sternly who was smiling at her goofily. "Edward, you're scaring me."

"Relax Bella, everything's fine. Now relax, it's your wedding day." He smiled and Bella deadpan at him.

"You are aware that I'm a government agent and know several ways to make you tell what's going on, right?" she threatened and she could almost hear Emmett's booming laughter over Edward's own laugh.

"Bella, you need to relax. Nothing wrong, honest." He assured her and she grumbled under her breath. "Emmett wants to dance with you now."

"Oh God, no!" she balked, but it was too late. Emmett was in front of her and Edward was dancing off with Rosalie. She glared at him and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat, a line of jokes on her sex life already to go. Alice looked at Jasper frustrated, while he just smiled at her happily. All of a sudden, Alice began to feel warm and relaxed all over.

"Oh no, you don't! What are you up to?" she demanded and he just laughed.

"Alice, darlin' you need to relax. Everything's is a-okay." He said smoothly. Alice looked at Bella who was dancing with Emmett, the same mask of worry covered on her features as well. Alice turned back to Jasper a look of determination on her face.

"If I go down, you, Edward and everyone else in on this is going down." She threatened. Jasper laughed kissing her black spikes and continued dancing. _Definitely the last time I do weddings._

* * *

**esme: i love weddings!**

**jarvis: as do i. but what are edward, jasper and emmett up to?**

**me: only one way to find! to writing the next chapter!**

**esme: bye everyone!**

**jarvis: that was my line...**

**esme: opps... my bad**


	38. Chapter 36

**me: i'm back sadly**

**esme: what do you mean 'sadly'**

**me: this maybe the last chapter...**

**jarvis: there's a thing called a sequel you know**

**me: that's it! tony take out his sense of sarcasm!**

**tony: on it come on jarvis!**

**jarvis: WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!**

**me: yes i can and i am. rhodey!**

**rhodey: yea?**

**me: your replacing jarvis for the time being**

**rhodey: okay! do you want me to start the chapter or do you wanna do it esme?**

**esme: you can do it.**

**rhodey: cool! so will tony removes jarvis sarcasm, time to read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 36

Alice put on a false happy smile throughout the whole reception though in truth she wanted to rip Edward's head off. It didn't help that every time she thought about killing him, he simply laughed and teased her. Edward was staring to seriously get on her nerves to a new level. It was almost time for Bella and Tony to go on their honeymoon. She turned to see Bella and Tony had already changed and ready to go on their honeymoon. Edward ran over to her and started dragging her towards them and Alice tried to figure out several ways to kill him without Bella being mad at her. _Wait a minute,_ she thought, _Bella's my best friend. She'll forgive me._ Edward rolled his eyes at the thought as he continued to drag her through the crowd.

Bella finally saw her and squealed excited, running over to Alice happily. The brunette threw her arms around the pixie in a hug giggling. "Thank you so much Alice! This is really perfect!"

"You're welcome Bella, anything for my best friend." She smiled though she was beyond confused. _What did you Edward and put my name on_, she thought and Edward only smiled walking towards them.

"Bella's right Alice, convincing Esme and Carlisle to let Bella and tony honeymoon on the island Carlisle bought her is really perfect." He smiled and Alice stared at them blankly before smiling widely.

"Well you know me-nothing less than perfect for my sister." She shrugged smiling. _Isle Esme? Honestly? I meant Hawaii or Rio,_ she thought and he rolled her eyes. Bella looked between them wearily, remembering the way the made that face when Edward did something Alice didn't like or vice versa.

"What happened?" she asked and Edward chuckled.

"Bella you worry too much. Everything's fine; now come on. You don't want to be late do you?" he asked and Bella rolled her eyes, but walked with him. Alice followed behind when Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know." she sighed and turned to Bella who was starting to cry. "Dear God, Bella don't cry! I didn't waterproof mascara on you!"

"Honestly Alice?" Bella laughed and Alice laughed to sobbing a little. The two girls hugged each other tightly and Alice pulled her away shooing her.

"Go on, before you make yourself late!" she smiled sniffing and Jasper wrapped an arm around her. Bella got in the car and waved at her family and friends.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Stark?" Tony asked and Bella nodded.

"Yes Mr. Stark I am. Ya know, it's gonna talk forever for me to get used to the last name?" she said as they drove off.

"How-Stark is a fairly common last name!" he argued and she giggled turning to face him.

"True but Swan has been my last name for 25 years now. Stark has been my last name for however many minutes it's been since the pastor said 'I now pronounce you man and wife'." She sighed when she gave him an amused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Tony sweeties… you do realize that you're still in your tux?" she asked trying to stifle her laughter. Tony looked at her bemused.

"I know-would you believe that Edward would try to trick me saying that I needed to change?" he asked and Bella laughed. Tony stared at her confused before he deadpanned at her. "He was telling the truth wasn't he?"

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming to Tony and Bella's wedding. It meant a lot to them." Pepper said when Tony's car pulled up behind her. "Is everything okay?"

Tony got out the car when Edward walked up, a change of clothes in his hands. The young millionaire glared at the bronze haired vampire. "Not one word; not one word either of you." He glared at his newlywed wife and Edward annoyed. Edward put his hands up in defense and Bella simply smiled. Tony huffed walking away. Bella and Edward waited until he was gone to burst out laughing wildly.

"He didn't realize he had to change out of his tux did he?" Fury asked and the pair just laughed harder. Howard and Wolverine laughed, while pepper shook her head when Tony came back.

"You guys weren't supposed to say anything!" Tony whined and Bella shook her head.

"Nick said it, not us!" she said through her laughter and fury shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." He smirked and Tony flipped him off.

"Okay that's enough, now go before you're late!" Alice ordered and Tony got in the car. They pulled off and Bella waved again.

"you know I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." She teased and Tony growled.

"Will you shut up already!" he yelled and she laughed, before reaching over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Tony."

"I married you didn't I?" he muttered and she smiled.

"Isn't that my line?" she teased and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"I love you." He said and she kissed his cheek again.

"I married you didn't I?" she teased and he laughed happily. Tony looked over to Bella who was looking out the window. His life was finally making sense now. He was never going to be lonely anymore. They had found each other and didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**me and esme: awwwwwww!**

**rhodey: wow, i never thought i see the day**

**me: no one did *sighs* oh well...i guess i should start working on the next chapter**

**rhodey: why don't you ask the reviewers to review on whether or not you should do another story or a sequel**

**me: thanks rhodey thats perfect!**

**esme: so you guys review on whether you think there should be a new story following this one or a new chapter! **

**me: thanks guys! **


	39. an 2

A little A/N:

Okay, I'm going to do a epilogue and it may or may not be smutty. I can suck at it, if you haven't read New Divide you may wanna read it so you can decide whether or not you want it to be smutty. if not, i'll try to find someone else to write it for me and they shall get all credit! either way, i will be doing a sequel. I have no clue what it'll be called, but I'll figure out something! See you all soon!

~ SuperGroverandElmo


	40. Epilogue

**i'm finally back! with the epilogue! It's all over! D'X**

**esme: it's not over**

**rhodey: yeah! there's still the sequel!**

**me: oh right! never mind! Anywho-here is the epilogue! finally**

* * *

Epilogue

"Wow, so this is what it's like to stay on an island." Tony murmured. The 27 year old billionaire rocked back and forth in a hammock with his newly wed wife curled into his side.

"You kinda get used to it after a while." Bella said with a shrug and Tony pouted.

"Stop ruining my 'hammock on an island moment' for me." He huffed. Bella laughed and kissed the tip of Tony's nose before sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"In the kitchen for a snack. Want something?" she asked as she headed inside. Tony shook his head before kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Nah, just hurry back." He smiled and Bella smiled back before heading inside. As she walked inside the kitchen, she headed straight to the fridge. Opening the refrigerator, she slapped a hand over her nose before running to the bathroom.

3 minutes later….

Bella stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a toothbrush and sighed. This was the 3rd time she had thrown up during her honeymoon. Shaking her head, she put her toothbrush back before walking out.

"Bella?" turning around she saw Tony coming towards her with a worried expression. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine-I just don't feel a little too good."

"You were fine earlier."

"I know-it must've been something in the fridge. I'm just gonna take something and I'll be right out." She smiled before kissing his cheek before jogging upstairs, leaving a very worried Tony.

Walking into the bedroom, Bella found her suitcase in the corner of the room. Digging around, she looked for some type of pain killers when she froze, a small box in her hands. "Bells, everything okay?"

"…"

"Bella, baby…come on. Say something."

"how long have we been here?"

"Uh…3 weeks at the latest. Why? Bella, what's going on?" he asked stooping beside her when he noticed the small box in his wife's hands. "Bella…is that?"

"A box of unused tampons? Yes, they are." She answered before continuing in a whisper "Tony, I think I'm pregnant."

Tony stood there completely still, before smiling widely at Bella. "Seriously? We…we're having a baby?" Tony let out a laugh before hugging Bella tightly.

"You're….you're okay? You're totally fine right now?" she said and tony laughed.

"Bella, you just told me that you might be having a baby. I might be a father-of course, I'm fine! Bella, I told you I wanted to be a dad." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"So you'll put up with me while I'm hormonal and pregnant?" she asked and Tony smiled.

"of course; plus Pepper and Jarvis will be there to make sure you don't go to nutso." He teased. Bella glared at him and he chuckled nervously "Hehe…I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Tony." She said kissing him sweetly. Tony smiled, before picking her up and smiling.

"Come on-let's go call the others and tell them." He smiled "I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when we tell him."

2 weeks later….

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?" Howard looked between his son and daughter-in-law, before passing out causing Tony to grin madly.

"I knew he wouldn't let me down!"

* * *

**so this is the end! **

**esme: aww...it was truly a lovely story**

**rhodey: that it was. now make a sequel so i can see my godchild! **

**me: what makes you think the kid will be your godchild?**

**rhodey: cause i'm awesome**

**me: not if i don't write it**

**esme: please excuse these too. please review while we work on the new story. **

**me: this story was fun while it lasted. and it lasted for a while! **

**rhodey: we'll see you soon!**

**me: bye guys! oh and happy holidays!**


End file.
